<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making a Home by NinjaHiccups</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063012">Making a Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaHiccups/pseuds/NinjaHiccups'>NinjaHiccups</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, I haven't decided yet, Possible smut, Slow Burn, There just aint enough yasriv out there yall, i guess?, kind of, will add more character tags as they come up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaHiccups/pseuds/NinjaHiccups</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two fugitives in Ionia who just can't catch a break, even after things seemed to work out. A small Noxian force has returned to Ionia with the supposed intention of hunting down Riven for deserting years ago. Yasuo becomes an additional target, his crime being his association with Riven. With their lives on the line the pair combine their strengths and strike up an uncertain partnership that could unveil something far more sinister, all while neither of them are able to come to terms with their developing friendship. Takes place after Confessions of a Broken Blade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riven/Yasuo (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycorisrxdiata/gifts">lycorisrxdiata</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work on AO3! A BIG thank you to lycorisrxdiata for encouraging me to write this! Without their fics I wouldn't have been inspired enough to put mine out here. Just an FYI, I pretty much write this on my phone during fleeting moments of free time throughout the week so there might be some weird formatting for a bit.</p>
<p>The first chapter was broken into two so it wouldn't be too long but also wouldn't have just a bunch of talking to start it off. Thank you for taking a look and I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a light breeze brushing along the land, yet it did very little to cool the heat of the Ionian sun. With a huff of exhaustion and a palm across her brow the white-haired Noxian hefted a bag of grain onto her shoulder and started toward her neighbor's farm. This was her latest task, acting as another labor that contributed to her sentence.</p><p>It had been several months since it was given to her. She still truly believed she deserved an execution, and yet was also grateful for the chance to make it up to the people she forced so much pain onto. The fact that none of the grain she grew for the other villagers would go to her didn't bother her, nor did the idea that most of them were originally weary of her aid. Over time some began to accept her help and see what the old couple that had taken her in liked about her.</p><p>"Go ahead and leave it by the door, Riven," called her neighbor. "I can put it with the rest in a bit." The older man was busy sharpening his farming tools and only glanced in her direction as she entered the barn.</p><p>"It is alright, I can carry it," she replied plainly.</p><p>The elder chuckled and put down his tools. "You've done enough work for the day. I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Konte would like to have you back by now." He was one of the villagers who had learned to enjoy her company, much to her confusion. She couldn't deny her appreciation, either.</p><p>"You're certain, Mr. Youn?"</p><p>"I've lived long enough to carry thousands of bags of grain. One more won't do any harm." His bright smile sufficiently supported his words, although Riven was still reluctant to do as he asked. "Go ahead and get on home. You deserve it!"</p><p><em>Deserve it…</em> She pondered to herself after she bid the kind man goodbye and followed the path back to Asa and Shava's farm. She couldn't have disagreed with him more.</p><p>Just after the farm had appeared over the hill she saw something in the distance. Something about it made her stop.</p><p>It appeared to be two men walking towards the forests beyond the Konte's land. She couldn't make them out and didn't recognize them, but something in her stirred. As she began walking again she couldn't keep the pessimistic thought from popping into her mind.</p><p>
  <em>Something is… wrong.</em>
</p><p>One of the villagers she had helped this morning ran from her new home, panicked and breathless. "Help! Somebody find the healer!"</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p>He tried to convince himself that he had some other reason to be here.</p><p>Leaning against a tree trunk with his arms crossed he released a sigh. He didn't plan on coming back so soon - actually, he didn't plan on coming back at all. Yet here he was, just outside the village that had chased him away so many years ago. He came just to see the landscape be grew up with, he told himself. He came merely because he was passing through as he traveled south. Maybe he came to finally visit the brother he had never been able to face again.</p><p>One more sigh left his lips as he pushed off of the tree and followed the path into the village. He couldn't deny it any more; he had questions. Things he wondered and couldn't get off of his mind, that disturbed what peace he had hoped he would finally find. These questions needed to be asked, and the only person who could answer them was still here.</p><p>As far as he knew, at least.</p><p>The samurai appeared aimless to those passing around him - and was secretly glad no one recognized him - his thoughts focused on how to approach her again.</p><p>"Yasuo?"</p><p>He stopped with a slight jump. The last thing he expected was for anyone here to have anything to say to him. But after seeing who it was the interaction made sense.</p><p>Yasuo had just passed the courthouse as one of the elders was leaving. "Hello, O-ma," he replied simply. He wasn't exactly looking for a conversation at the moment.</p><p>Of course this elder would recognize him. She was the judge who held the trial that brought about his return. " I didn't expect to see you back so soon, considering you were gone well before anyone could notice." She gave a polite smile but Yasuo could see she had something to say hidden behind it.</p><p>"I didn't either, to be honest."</p><p>"Then what brings you back?</p><p>He hesitated. "I'm looking for Riven."</p><p>The smile faded. The elder's expression and voice became stern, "Are you?</p><p>"Not for that," he assured. She was right to be suspicious, the Noxian was his former target after all. "Just to talk."</p><p>Now the wise woman held curiosity in her tone. "Is that so? And what would you need to say?"</p><p>He still wasn't keen on having a chat but relented anyway, knowing she probably wouldn't let him go if she wasn't sure about his intentions. "Just to ask about some things." He looked away and instead gazed at the forest in the distance. "Things have been bothering me since then and I believe she could help me put them to rest."</p><p>The judge was silent for a moment before nodding. "That is good. I am glad to see how much you have grown. Your past self would not have found closure to be a source of solace."</p><p>He said nothing.</p><p>He couldn't, not when every word, no matter how sincere, burned like flames on his flesh.</p><p>"Regardless, she isn't here."</p><p>Yasuo's attention snapped back to the elder. "She's not?" Riven was fortunate enough to have people take her in. Why would she leave?</p><p>"No, although I'm certain she wants to be." The puzzled look on Yasuo's face prompted her to continue. "Asa and Shava Konte were killed recently."</p><p>"Murdered?"</p><p>"Not by Riven, she was on the other side of town when it happened. Though it seems that Noxians were responsible." She looked down and shook her head. "They left a note that made it sound like they were after Riven. Her guilt and grief had consumed her to the point that she feared she was putting the entire village in danger."</p><p>"So she ran away?"</p><p>"With the intention of drawing the Noxians away, yes. She did say she would come back to fulfill her sentence if she survives. 'If' being the most important word. But we gave her sword to her in hopes that it would help, however she was bothered to have it back."</p><p>Yasuo hadn't paid complete attention to the last few remarks. As much hatred as he bore for her months ago he pitied Riven and her streak of misfortune, mostly because he had been through many of them.</p><p>"She left less than two weeks ago," the elder added after Yasuo didn't respond. "I doubt she has gotten too far on her own. You may be able to find her."</p><p>"Then I have no business here." Yasuo was already turning on his heel to leave but was stopped again.</p><p>"Yasuo, wait," the sharp-nosed judge called. Here it was, whatever she had been itching to say since she began speaking with him. He returned his attention to her but she still took a long moment to collect her thoughts.</p><p>"There are many in the village who understand how much they have wronged you--"</p><p>"I doubt that," he interrupted harshly.</p><p>"...perhaps. But they know that they were wrong to blame you for Elder Suoma's death despite the lack of evidence and feel something should be done to...compensate you for that."</p><p>Compensate? They were trying to make it up to him? After years of built up anger and resentment for those who blamed him he was ready to drown the elder in bitter retaliation, suffocate her with words he had wanted to scream for what felt like a lifetime.</p><p>But he didn't. Nothing they could do would ever make up for what he lost, the future that was taken from him. Nothing they could give him would bring Yone back. But neither would dumping his anger on the elder. At least the village's offering had a purpose, unlike the tyrade he had buried deep within him. Yasuo found his voice after a few steadying breaths, figuring out a way to voice his thoughts without giving anyone a new reason to hate him.</p><p>"That's...kind of everyone. But they don't have anything I want."</p><p>The elder nodded, sincerely replying, "I understand that, Yasuo. We can't give back anything that was stolen. It is the future we are trying to give you with this. We can offer you land and a roof to live under, your skills as a swordsman could give you work."</p><p>She could see that he was losing interest. "I know you may not want to live here now but--"</p><p>"I'll think about it," Yasuo spun again and walked away. As calm as he was, the old woman could feel the tension in his heart.</p><p>The samurai's thoughts were swimming again, this time about how much distaste he had for this place now.</p><p>As well as how he had no right to receive anything from anyone after all he has done.</p><p>-----</p><p>They were on her tail. Again.</p><p>She had been running in circles, getting lost and somehow kept winding up exactly where they wanted her to be. Sure, she could fight them off, she's even killed a few of them. But she had no idea how many came here for her, or how long they were willing to chase her. After running for days Riven began to wonder if now was the time to surrender. It wasn't like she had anything to lose anyway.</p><p>As much as she tried to stop sprinting through the rich valley that was painted with hues of red, violet, and blues she still pushed her legs to keep moving. The landscape wasn't making it any easier to stay motivated, it's knee high grass and winding trees over cliff faces practically binding her ankles to the rocky path.</p><p>It was so tempting to just stop. She wanted to, it was the soldier in her and her instincts that forced her onward.</p><p>"Down this way!"</p><p>Hearing her mother tongue made her muscles stiffen, it being the worst of omens to her now.</p><p>From around a boulder an armored soldier leaped out and swung his sword at her, shield ready in the other hand. Without missing a beat she ducked, bludgeoning the soldier's unprotected side with the pommel of her blade. He doubled over in pain, but a comrade came from behind her with an arrow nocked on their bow and ready to fire.</p><p>Range wasn't her advantage now that her sword was in pieces again, a condition brought about by her request. She refused to let the elders take it with her if it was whole. The blade didn't need all of its power. No one did.</p><p>Luckily the portion of the blade that was intact was wide enough to act as a shield, blocking the arrow and buying her a chance to charge the soldier. With one mighty slash of her weapon the soldier fell, wounded but most likely alive. As her back was turned the first warrior took his chance to catch her off guard, delivering a harsh shove with his shield. Riven fell with the wind knocked out of her but recovered before her enemy's sword came down on her head. This time she chose the more deadly approach, her blade cutting through the air and into the narrow space between the man's helmet and chest plate. He immediately fell from the fatal blow.</p><p>Riven felt the pain from her mistake take over, falling to one knee with her sword stuck in the ground. She panted, exhaustion beginning to cloud her will to stand. She still attempted, placing a hand on her weapon's pommel to pull herself up. As soon as she did more shouts came from in front of her and she looked up to see five soldiers, all armed to the teeth.</p><p>Her shoulders fell and Riven felt herself deflate. She could take them, but in her state it would be both dangerous and time consuming. More of them would be here by the time she finished them off.</p><p>Hopelessness began to settle in her chest. What was the point? They wouldn't give up knowing she was a deserter, and her survival wouldn't benefit anyone at this point. It would be better to just let Noxus have what it wanted. She lowered her head and closed her eyes, waiting for the final strike. They wouldn't hesitate, and she knew it. When she was one of them she wouldn't have any mercy on a traitor either.</p><p>Her end was going to be poetic, she thought, feeling the wind pick in her last few moments.</p><p>Instead of her end, however, she only heard screams of pain and the harsh clanking of metal. Then nothing.</p><p>Riven found the strength to lift her head again, finding every one of the soldiers dead. Confusion was about to consume her until the sound of metal sliding into a sheath caught her ear.</p><p>Behind her was the source, and seeing it only brought more confusion.</p><p>"Yasuo?" She murmured. He stood a good ten feet or so from her, leaving her completely unaware of how he had killed those men so quickly. It had been some time since their short encounter but he seemed to be in a better place than he was before, looking cleaner and better rested. He even sported a thin black tunic under his tattered cowl.</p><p>The wondrous changes freedom brings. And the heinous ones brought about by losing it.</p><p>A brief flash of surprise glinted in his eyes before disappearing. He hadn't expected her to remember his name as it had only been mentioned in passing. "You've been busy," he commented bluntly with a hint of sarcasm. He approached her cautiously, unsure of what to expect. After getting a closer look at Riven he was fascinated by how few wounds or bruises she had despite only having a single shin guard, pauldron, and a thin leather corselet around her waist for armor.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" She huffed as the adrenaline trickled out of her veins.</p><p>"I was in the area." He stopped next to her. After a moment he extended his hand to help her stand.</p><p>Riven, being as unwilling to accept comfort as she was, ignored it and stood on her own. Yasuo dropped his hand and casually added, "I just came from the village, actually."</p><p>The ex-soldier put the clues together and looked away. "If it is my head you are after now is your time to take it before they do."</p><p>"I'm not interested in that."</p><p>Riven said nothing, which didn't surprise Yasuo considering she said very little during their first encounter. What did surprise him was her beginning to walk past him.</p><p>"I have to keep moving then."</p><p>"Didn't look like you felt that way a few minutes ago."</p><p>She stopped. He was only speaking the truth, she knew, but having someone point out her failure to even try still punctured her heart. Her younger self would be appalled at her failure to refute that.</p><p>"What of it?"</p><p>Yasuo didn't respond this time. He wasn't exactly sure how to. The only reason he stepped in was because he had a favor to ask of her, and now he was weary of how well she would take that.</p><p>Caught between wanting to bribe her and diffusing the tension he said, "Not far from here there's a bar that has some decent food."</p><p>Riven assumed he had taken pity on her. "I do not have any money for it." There was a bit of a bite in her words.</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"I do not want your charity either."</p><p>"Never said I didn't want anything in return."</p><p>She finally turned around, hiding her dumbfounded expression well.</p><p>"There's some things I've been wanting to know. Things that have made it so I can't walk away from...all of this yet." Judging by her lack of reaction she knew what he meant. "You probably don't want to talk about it, but you could probably use a meal too from what I've heard." It had been several days since he heard what had forced her to leave and she was clearly not in top form. "Figured it's a fair exchange."</p><p>Riven stared at the ground without giving any indication that she even heard him. Yasuo was about to give up and walk away without another word when she spoke up.</p><p>"Alright. I will answer your questions." Asa and Shava had told her how her actions had effected him, in fact after she learned this she had almost wished he had killed her that day. She knew not many would have let her go like he did. After all of that she owed him answers, even if she didn't like them herself.</p><p>Yasuo was silent for a few seconds, as if he was waiting for her to reconsider. He then nodded to his left and put his hands in his pants pockets. "Okay. The bar is this way."</p><p>He headed off in the direction she came from, not waiting for her when she spoke up. "I said I do not want anything."</p><p>"Well I'm going there, and if you agreed to talk then you'll have to come too." He didn't even look back as he spoke.</p><p>"You realize I am being hunted, do you not? She growled at him.</p><p>He finally stopped and looked at her over his shoulder.</p><p>"They do not tolerate traitors or their accomplices. If they see you with me they will kill you!"</p><p>Yasuo could hear the desperation in her voice. She wasn't willing to put anyone else at risk but he couldn't say he was deterred. If anything her attempt to keep him out if danger made him want to give her a break even more.</p><p>Knowing Riven couldn't see it behind his cowl he smirked. "They can try." With that he moved on again.</p><p>Riven huffed, partially in irritation at his stubbornness but mostly because she wasn't fond of going towards the place she had been ambushed earlier. But Yasuo wasn't changing his mind and she just made a promise to him so she followed.</p><p>The silent trek to the nearby town wasn't necessarily uncomfortable for either of them. Yasuo was on guard but relaxed while Riven felt like she didn't have the luxury of blinking even after they had reached the bar and been seated.</p><p>The pair were handed menus, Riven reaction being to cross her arms and not even touch it.</p><p>"You sure you don't want to look?"</p><p>He had urged her to pick something twice now. Riven couldn't find it in herself to be angry at his effort to help her but his inability to accept her answer was getting tiresome.</p><p>"I am fine." She was lying, of course. The smell of the food from the kitchen reminded her of how little she had eaten in the past week, especially when compared to the meals Asa and Shava had so generously granted her... The soldier just wasn't willing to let anyone take care of her. That, and she didn't want to admit that she couldn't read the intricate symbols on the menu. Speaking this area's dialect was becoming more manageable to her but she had done little to improve her reading.</p><p>Yasuo wasn't sure if he should be insulted for her ingratitude or impressed by her apparently unbreakable will. Either way, when the waitress came he ordered, noticing that Riven was not listening or didn't understand the dialect. The menus were taken away and they were left alone in the quietest part of the bar.</p><p>Riven was fairly certain Yasuo wasn't one for casual conversations but didn't want to waste any time on formalities and small talk. Time may be of the essence for both of them.</p><p>"What is it you wanted to know?" Her arms remained crossed and her voice steady. She wasn't entirely sure how ready she was for this.</p><p>Yasuo didn't answer instantly and Riven was beginning to wonder if he had forgotten she was there when he finally did. "I get that what happened to Elder Suoma was an accident."</p><p>That sentence didn't give Riven any insight into where he was going yet the vague memories of her crime threatened to overtake her senses already.</p><p>"And if I remember correctly you said you went to him to destroy your sword."</p><p>"Yes, that is the truth." If he didn't believe her story now then she didn't know what made him believe her months ago.</p><p>"I don't think you're lying…" His eyes had been studying the table top until he looked up at her as he spoke. "What brought you to him?" For weeks he had questioned over and over again why it was him. Why the elder he had happened to abandon that night? Why not someone else?</p><p>There it was. Riven was afraid he wanted to know what happened before she destroyed his life. The images of the battlefield after what should have been her last moments made her uncross her arms so she could clench her fists under the table. She forced her eyes shut before they could come to life in front of her.</p><p>Even though she tried to hide this reaction Yasuo caught it easily. "You don't have to go into all the details," he clarified, drawing her eyes open again. "The war brought a lot of ugly stories. I get it."</p><p>Once again his sympathy was something she wanted to reject outright, to catch in the air and crush it before she had the privilege of receiving it. So she tried to. "No, I said I would tell you. It is just…"</p><p>"You don't remember?"</p><p>For a while she didn't. Ever since her trial it had slowly come back to her in nightmares and flashes from the past. A deep breath passed through her. "It is a long story."</p><p>It was as if the waitress had heard her cue and returned to them, Riven not bothering to look up at her as she listened to a dish being placed in front of Yasuo alongside a wooden cup that she assumed was filled with alcohol. Her attention spiked when a bowl was placed in front of her as well. She stared dumbstruck at it, then at Yasuo, who had picked up the two sticks to eat without glancing over to catch her feedback. She opened her mouth to protest.</p><p>"You'd be wasting it if you refuse again," he said before any sound could come out of her, still not putting his eyes on her. She visibly sunk as her refute died in her throat and acknowledged that he had a point.</p><p>Riven gingerly picked up her pair of sticks. "Thank you," she conceded. He gave an almost imperceptible nod in return without a word.</p><p>And he didn't give any afterward either. They both knew she was going to give an explanation but he was waiting for her to begin when she was ready, something she was grateful for. Both parties simply thought to themselves, Riven organizing her upcoming story while Yasuo mindlessly noted that her Ionian had gotten better since the last time they met, though she still carried an accent. After several minutes that allowed them to eat she eventually swallowed the rock in her throat and spoke.</p><p>"I was not just a soldier."</p><p>Yasuo froze, his arm suspended with his cup of sake in hand. He slowly took a drink after she continued.</p><p>"I was a captain...of a well-known warband called Fury's Company." She had never spoken of this to anyone since it happened and somehow the words spilled out as they came to mind, desperate to escape their prison deep in her heart. "I entered the military when I was very young. My warband was the closest thing to family I had ever known.</p><p>"When the war broke out we were sent to the front lines. As most of us believed we would be making the world…'better' through the campaign we did not understand why our orders consisted of burning villages and slaughtering families." She could sense the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end at the invisible needles poking at her insides. "As captain it was my responsibility to voice these concerns and object against these war crimes on behalf of my warband...But I did not.</p><p>"I blindly accepted what I was told, expecting there to be reasons for our orders and denied that they were crimes. Unfortunately before we could bear no more my mistakes came for their payment.</p><p>"We were commanded to guard an alchemist from Zaun and his cargo, another suspicious thing I could not see for what it was. During this time we were ambushed by Ionian forces that nearly overtook us. I had dug my blade into the ground to duck behind it for cover while I called to the alchemist for assistance."</p><p>Riven put her utensils down as her hands began to shake, not going unnoticed by Yasuo. That sight was the only thing he needed to give her time to pause in the middle of her story.</p><p>Her voice came out shaky and her breaths became ragged regardless of her extreme effort to remain in control. "Our 'assistance' was a flaming arrow to the cargo we had been escorting, revealing what it was... and that I led my warband to a suicide mission."</p><p>She stopped again. At this point Yasuo considered telling her she didn't need to say more but part of him was too absorbed in the tale to do so.</p><p>"The cargo was fuel for chemical fire. Ionian and Noxian alike..." That was all she could say about it. "It was clear to me that Noxus was not after control or territory." Another forced breath. "It was after annihilation."</p><p>Riven couldn't get any more words out. They were suffocating the air from her lungs and draining the blood from her face.</p><p>This time Yasuo intervened, sensing that she wasn't just taking a breather. "In a valley to Navori?" Riven's gaze locked with his at those words. "It was where I went when I abandoned my post."</p><p>Both wanderers couldn't grasp what the odds were that they somehow swapped locations on the same day.</p><p>"Yes," Riven confirmed. "That sword is a symbol of my failures. It served as a reminder that I should have died with my warband that day but did not. I could not tolerate it any longer, and given how many Ionians are well-versed with magic I had hoped to find someone that could destroy it." After a second of thought, "I was not searching for anyone in particular, if that is what you are thinking."</p><p>The idea that it was Elder Suoma she stumbled across was both a comfort and a burden to him. "But why destroy it? Couldn't you just leave it behind?"</p><p>Riven shook her head, buying time to even out her breathing and curb her anguish. Her words were laced with bitterness as she replied, "That sword was a gift from the emperor, enchanted by a member of his court. It is too powerful to fall back into Noxian hands."</p><p>With that Yasuo's hatred of fate faded. He felt assured that there was a thought out reason for what happened as opposed to simple whims.</p><p>Riven grew nervous when he didn't give any response, bowing her head low either to support her apology or to avoid eye contact as she delivered it. "I am sorry that it was your elder," she nearly sobbed, having to summon every iota of her strength to keep tears from pouring out.</p><p>Yasuo sighed, finding no consolation in doing so. He wanted to know why everything happened, and he now saw that he wanted to know in hopes of finding something to be angry about, something to lessen the severity of his mistakes. He had found out what he had been losing sleep over and earned more shame for it. "You don't have anything to be sorry for."</p><p>Riven's eyes lifted back to his, which were aimed at his soup. "A bird cannot blame the wind for swaying a branch as it lands." At Riven's confused look her explained, "I mean I can't blame you for something that just happened. You were taking responsibility for what you had left and there was no way you could have guessed what would happen. I can't fault you for fulfilling a duty you felt you had just because it was at the same time I didn't fulfill my own."</p><p>His own words were like acid on his tongue. Maybe he had sought her out to justify his hatred for his decisions and give himself a reason to scold himself all over again. He lifted his hand to take another bite of his soup.</p><p>"I do not think you did not."</p><p>Yasuo nearly dropped his utensils at her opinion, eyes whipping up to meet hers in shock. Now it was her turn to be looking away when eye contact was desired.</p><p>Riven's words were steadier and her breathing was slowly returning to normal. She wished her appetite would do the same as she tried to convince herself to finish the meal he had selflessly given her.</p><p>"You believed you had a duty to Ionia and that it was a priority over a duty to your village, which is not unreasonable. It is sometimes difficult to see the importance of what is in front of us when the bigger picture is so... overwhelming."</p><p>At first Yasuo thought she was mocking him, putting him down to elevate herself. The coo in her voice proved that her words held no malice or a hint of sarcasm. Recounting everything she had told him it made sense that she had that kind of mindset that even he never thought of.</p><p>Riven, worried that she had said something that struck the wrong chord, looked up at him. It was when their eyes met that Yasuo noticed he hadn't said any of the things that swept through his mind. "Sorry," he said, breaking eye contact for reasons he was unaware of. Something about her eyes made him...anxious? "That's...not something I've heard before."</p><p>"It is not something that most have experienced, I suppose."</p><p>Yasuo took another swig of his sake. The drink was far from stealing his sobriety but the alcohol was the only thing he could blame for how he was suddenly comfortable enough to say what he blurted out next.</p><p>"Then from now on I can just tell anyone who chastises me to fuck off."</p><p>For the first time in almost three weeks Riven smiled and even let out a short laugh, amused at how he was so poetic mere seconds before being so crude. Yasuo couldn't place why he felt like he could drop his walls enough to joke around, let alone why her laughing at something he said made it feel right.</p><p>"I would not go that far," Riven commented. "And I am not sure if I should thank you for teaching me a new word in your dialect." His lighthearted remark and small chuckle at her mysteriously snuffed out her heavy heart and sorrowful memories like a candle in a hurricane. Her appetite was coming back too.</p><p>"There's plenty more where that came from if you're interested," he smiled, noting that what was supposed to be a confrontation felt pleasant now.</p><p>He liked her, he decided. Enough to consider her an acquaintance and banish the idea that she was a foe in any way. Riven was thinking something very similar on her side of the table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2 of the intro!</p><p>I have a confession to make... I'm terrible at MOBAs and pretty much all competitive gaming in general. So I don't actually play LoL...I just admire the art and lore and characters. So idk how accurate some battle sequences will be compared to how they would play out in game. I mainly went off of the characters' skills, traits, and pretty much just logic. Hope it turned out okay! Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was setting when they exited the bar, the warm afternoon making way for the cool evening breeze. Hours ago Riven would have felt that standing idly in plain sight was a terrible move, yet wrapping up her conversation with Yasuo outshined her fears.</p><p>"You have nothing more you wish to know?" Riven asked. It would be better to ensure they wouldn't meet again.</p><p>Yasuo shrugged, "Nothing that comes to mind." A moment goes by. "What're you going to do now?"</p><p>He noticed Riven's shoulders drop. She had almost forgotten she was on the run. Almost.</p><p>"Keep moving, but to where I do not know."</p><p>"The woods in the east are thick and have a lot of caves. If you don't mind the wildlife it wouldn't be a bad place to camp out for a while."</p><p>Riven nodded, feeling both relieved to have someone give her information about the land and guilty that she was probably the reason he knew this. "Thank you." Now she paused. "What about you?"</p><p>Yasuo's eyebrows raised and she wasn't sure if it was because he didn't think she would ask. "Not sure. Take a bandit bounty here or there, keep moving. Nothing new, really."</p><p>"Then I hope you find peace on your travels," Riven gave the closest thing to a smile that she could offer at the moment.</p><p>Yasuo just watched her for a moment before reaching into his pocket. "Here."</p><p>He held out a closed hand to her. Riven only waited for him to show her what it was for several ticks of the clock. He didn't move. "What?"</p><p>He didn't reply, pushing Riven to hold out her hand in curiosity. A handful of coins landed in her palm.</p><p>"I'm gonna go before you try to give those back." Yasuo moved past her at a calm pace while Riven stared at her hand. She couldn't understand why he would do anything to help her now that they were even and considered stopping him to ask. As much as she wanted to her feet remained planted in the dirt path and her eyes on his back.</p><p>"Thank you, Yasuo," she called to him before he was out of earshot. It felt like the most insufficient display of gratitude that she could offer. Her conscience eased a bit when he waved a hand at her in response, never breaking his stride.</p><p>---</p><p>His direction proved worthwhile. The caves she found sheltered her for over three days before they caught her again, and even when they did there were others she could use to lose them. It was after those few days that the Noxians resorted to checking every nook and crevice of the woods that she had to move on, feeling refreshed and spirit just a little lighter after the respite.</p><p>Only a little lighter.</p><p>A group of seven soldiers had fallen to her hand at an abandoned and overgrown shrine, the last one leaning against one of it's ragged wooden walls while Riven knocked out one of his comrades.</p><p>Knowing full well that he could attack if she left him, Riven approached with her broken blade in hand. He spat at the weeds, dying them red with his bloody saliva. "Damn traitor!" He cursed at her.</p><p>Riven's eyes narrowed at his accusation. "None of you realize that you're the ones betraying each other." After many months of learning the complex Ionian language her native language felt out of place in her mouth. She tightened her grip on her sword, ready to strike.</p><p>"Says the one plotting against your homeland!"</p><p>Her arm stiffened, suspended halfway between reeling back and at rest. "Plotting?"</p><p>The man tried to take a step toward her only to fall to his knees. "Too much of a coward to go back and accept your crimes…"</p><p>The exile marched to him and kicked him in his chest, sending him to his back. "Watch. Your. Tongue." Her voice could have made the strongest of Piltovian metals rust.</p><p>He struggled to his elbows. "You and your cohorts won't last much longer, just accept your punishment and die like you deserve!"</p><p>"Cohorts? What cohorts?" She ramped up the volume with each word. "Who would I have to ally with in the land we were at war with?"</p><p>"Don't play stupid! That one swordsman has driven the general mad on his own!"</p><p>Her anger died and she nearly choked on her breath.</p><p>Yasuo.</p><p>The soldier seized the opportunity to stand, not getting far before Riven kneeled down and snatched the edge of his breastplate to lift his head up. "What swordsman?" It was more of a demand than a question.</p><p>The toughness in the Noxian man's voice faded into slight fear at her bout of ferocity. "The one from the town west of here. H-he's killed so many of us that the general went to deal with it himself."</p><p><em>The general…</em> The revelation hit her so hard that it felt like a mountain had collapsed on top of her. She yanked on his breastplate and shouted, "Where did he go?!"</p><p>A cough left her hostage. "You would know better than I would, traitor."</p><p>Then, deep in the valley to her right a small section of trees billowed in their own short windstorm for a few seconds.</p><p>Riven slammed the soldier's head on the ground to knock him out and leapt onto her feet.</p><p>This would not happen. Not again.</p><p>---</p><p>He was being followed, without a doubt.</p><p>Riven was right, the Noxians did find him and try to eliminate him. None of their ambushes had been effective, the samurai making quick work of all the men that came after him. It was only a matter of time before they give up and cut their losses for now, he thought.</p><p>But this one was different. Whoever was tailing him watched from a distance, waiting for some opportunity or for him to let his guard down. Yasuo had strayed away from the roads and deep into the wooded valley to lose them with success.</p><p>If they weren't going to get on with it, he would.</p><p>Yasuo stopped his controlled steps in an area that was not as densely packed with trees and shrubs as others. He waited, not moving a muscle for almost a full minute, baiting the tracker into coming out. When they didn't he placed one hand on his sword's sheath, the other on the handle and turned around, scanning the blooming branches for any movement.</p><p>His bait was now a dare.</p><p>And they took that dare gladly. A large mass flung itself from the foliage, a weapon swooping down at him fast. But Yasuo was much faster and he dodged with a swift gust of wind, drawing his sword once he was steady.</p><p>The stalker faced him. He was a hulking man, heavily armored and equipped with a monstrous deadly axe. His suspicions that this Noxian was different were confirmed just by looking at him. None other than him wore a bright red cape and no helmet, revealing short, spiky dark hair and battle scars, as well as a fierce gaze.</p><p>No words could be exchanged before he charged again. He spun his axe in a wide circle, nearly clipping Yasuo with the piercing blade. Once the Noxian recovered and saw that Yasuo was once again unscathed he released a short huff with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"You didn't think this would be easy, did you?" Yasuo taunted. It seemed that the invader didn't understand him as he took his time hauling his axe back up and said nothing. The pause was short lived as he leaped at the swordsman again.</p><p>And again, Yasuo dodged. Only this time the Noxian learned and didn't hesitate with his next strike, forcing Yasuo to dash away a second time. A third attack came almost instantly after, Yasuo having to move away without the wind's assistance out of fatigue.</p><p>He took this moment to slash out at the Noxian only to be met with a harsh parry that sent jolts of shock through his arms. He ground his teeth at the pain but couldn't dwell on it for long as the Noxian spun his axe again.</p><p><em>Damn, this guy's a real bully!</em> His assumption was proven seconds after when the axe came down on him again, his feet moving with the wind to escape the blow in the nick of time. Once more the Noxian gave him no time to counter and closed in on Yasuo to deliver another strike. For the first time since the Noxians had started hunting him he was in a very dangerous fight and slowly losing his confidence in his chances at victory.</p><p>The soldier struck another time, which Yasuo avoided. He had no choice but to block the next one and withstand the powerful force behind it as he was running out of breath quickly. Three more swift attacks battered his sword, then the fourth finally broke him and he lost his footing. The axe's next swipe was nearly fatal, splitting some loose threads off of his cowl as he jumped away.</p><p>His breathing was becoming labored, his arms sore from just a few blocks, and this opponent wouldn't allow him a single chance to sneak in any assault of his own. <em>Now what?</em> He growled in his mind.<em> I'll be exhausted well before I can even think of landing a hit on this guy.</em></p><p>That was it.</p><p><em>Shit!</em> Yasuo would have slapped himself if he had time. <em>That was his plan since the first few minutes of this fight! He figured I was too fast for a long battle and resorted to tiring me out before I can get anywhere.</em></p><p>With this realization Yasuo mustered enough of his magic to send out a burst of wind at the Noxian, who dug his axe into the ground to keep from blowing too far away. This split second required a decision: does he fight and hope the commander loses steam soon, or does he run and be ready for next time?</p><p>If there's anything he had learned during his years on the run it was that he could handle plenty of fights and kill just about every enemy he came across. But there were always a few situations where not taking any risks was the way to live another day. With that in mind he sent out one more gust of wind to stun the Noxian before he could get up then bolted through the trees. As fast as he was he was prepared for a chase. Someone like this man wouldn't dream of letting him go.</p><p>The clanking of heavy armor and thunderous stomps far behind him confirmed this. Yasuo nimbly swerved through the tree trunk and hopped over fallen branches and low bushes. The Noxian - in stereotypical Noxian fashion - preferred to barrel through the bushes and damage the delicate and magic filled trees through the pursuit. Even worse was the fact that he was keeping up better than Yasuo expected, although slowly losing ground.</p><p>Normally he would just push onward until he finally lost his pursuer. This time, however, there was a problem. There was a steep, rocky incline ahead, too difficult to climb and not rugged enough to jump onto higher ground. In the past this cliff had helped him lead bounty hunters over the edge and falling to their deaths, making it unfortunate that it could now bring his death.</p><p>They were reaching it fast and he had to change direction soon to avoid losing his advantage but the cliff curved along the landscape in a way that would force him to move towards the Noxian and could end up with him being cornered.</p><p>He knew of a place nearby that he could lose the Noxian. The only issue was following this cliff face long enough to get there, which he was fairly certain would land him in hot water before he could.</p><p>Yasuo steeled himself and concentrated, intending to unleash his final and strongest winds on his pursuer. That was the only way he could keep enough distance between them to make it safely.</p><p>His eyes shut briefly then, with a graceful twist of his body he spun around and planted his feet firmly on the forest floor, reeling his sword back for his devastating tornado. The Noxian was flying through the trees to catch up to him, axe raising in anticipation. He was almost in range…</p><p>Then, he was gone.</p><p>He didn't disappear. Something shoved him so hard that even a giant like him was toppling out of sight.</p><p>Yasuo tensed, expecting whatever it was to come for him next. A dragon? Maybe a tiger?</p><p>Nothing. Most days he would just shrug his shoulders and be on his way. There was just something about the newcomer that made him curious. He internally lectured himself about how foolish he was by investigating until what was unfolding came into view. Another warrior battling the Noxian, someone powerful enough to send him stumbling into a tree before regaining his balance, this new opponent apparently a match for his old one. He saw a green glow and a flash of white…</p><p>
  <em>Riven?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The exile didn't wait for the familiar face to recover before striking again. Riven raised her broken blade and slammed it down onto the general, making contact with only his axe. He pushed her back and took a slash of his own, ringing against the runes of her sword.</p><p>A dance began. She would strike, he would block. He would strike and she would dodge. He would try again and was met with a shield if her ki before having to dodge himself. They were almost evenly matched and they both knew it. And they knew from experience.</p><p>Whether out of fatigue or a moment of regained humanity both Noxians backed off and paused. Riven expected him to at some point. He never was one to give no words to comrades, former or not.</p><p>"Darius," Riven stated, panting. It wasn't a question or a greeting, just something floating in the air, it felt.</p><p>Darius was short of breath as well. "Riven." Despite the lack of hostility in his voice his axe was still ready for them to pick up where they left off. "I honestly can't say I expected to see a ghost."</p><p>"That makes two of us," Riven replied, though hers held more implications that he would understand.</p><p>It was that lack of understanding that may have made him take a moment before speaking again. "I must say I'm surprised it was you. You never seemed like a deserter when I knew you."</p><p>"Then you didn't know me and still don't," she bit back. Her anger and grief drove her to attack, their blades meeting between them. Both jumped back before Darius whipped his blade back at her. She met it mid strike and thrust it away, and as Darius readied his axe again Riven delivered a terrible headbutt, sending him back.</p><p>Darius shook his head and gave an aggravated glare. "Maybe not. After all…" his feet hurled him at her for another hit. "You are the traitor!"</p><p>There was that word again, Riven thought as she stopped his blade with her own. If only he knew.</p><p>Now he would. Riven forced his axe away and released a burst of ki to stun him and push him away. "You have no idea, Darius! I only left because I was betrayed first!" She charged and her blade plummeted down to him. He hit it at just the right angle for it to ricochet to the side and give him time to thrust an armored shoulder into her chest.</p><p>"If you consider dying for Noxus in war betrayal then I severely misjudged you years ago."</p><p>Riven threw a hand down in frustration. "I was ready to die for Noxus, but not become a sacrifice!" He didn't answer, and judging by the disapproving look in his face he didn't take her remark seriously. "You have no idea what you're fighting for Darius, and you need to learn now!"</p><p>"I know full well what the purpose of my battles are."</p><p>Her voice raised with each word. "Do you know or are you just too blind to see it for yourself?!"</p><p>That was enough for him.</p><p>Darius flew from the ground with his axe raised high, plummeting down to Riven fast. She summoned a ki barrier to nullify the blow but even that wasn't enough to withstand the force. It shattered into shards of light and she lost her footing for a moment too long as Darius came for her again, his axe spinning. The first spin knocked her blade to the side, leaving her exposed for the next. The quickest counter she could think of followed, a burst of ki forcing Darius back.</p><p>But that came a second too late. After the general rocketed out of sight Riven fell to her knees and lost her grip on her weapon, the sharp pain in her side sapping her strength in mere seconds.</p><p>She would have cursed herself for allowing such a costly mistake if it were not the sharp scratching of metal coming her way fast. The sword was snatched up and pain ignored, the exile rushing through the trees. He would catch up to her soon, she knew it. She scoured her cluttered mind for ideas and came across few, her hopes of coming out of this encounter alive slipping away with her ability to brush her wound aside.</p><p>A sharp gust of wind blew from behind her when she came to the edge of a shallow rock formation. The ground below was low enough to jump down to without injury but too far for her in her state. She turned around to keep Darius from catching her off guard at the same time Noxian shouts came from the distance.</p><p>Her time was running out, and fast. A part of her was almost glad. The struggle would finally be over, and without her no one else would be slain solely for the burden of knowing her. Being dead would leave Darius with little reason to hunt Yasuo other than spite, which he likely wouldn't give in to. Giving up felt like the best option.</p><p>All of her lamenting gave way to instinct when Darius was finally in front of her again. He responded to the shouts from the distance but Riven hadn't heard what he told them. Just as he spoke another short and heavy blast of wind blew by her. What got her attention this time was that it <em>only</em> hit her. Neither Darius's cape nor a hair on his head were rustled by it.</p><p>Darius lifted his axe for the killing blow, showing no mercy for her lack of defense. The next few seconds seemed to tick away slowly as a third wind struck her, urging her to jump off the rocks. This time she listened and leaped back.</p><p>She hit the ground below hard and landed on her feet. The brutal sting in her abdomen was what knocked her down and left her unable to stand. Looking back up at the steep incline she saw Darius jump off the edge after her without a second thought. If turns out this was his irrevocable mistake.</p><p>Almost immediately after jumping a streak of blue appeared by Darius and slapped him back to the earth, this time far from Riven. Before she could wonder what she had witnessed the same blue flash was at her side. Saying she was shocked to see Yasuo materialize next to her was a massive understatement.</p><p>"This way!" He directed. Without a chance to think about it Riven forced herself to her feet and followed him as he took off, the pair sticking close to the base of a cliff.</p><p>The edge of the forest was near, and beyond came orders from Darius's men. "They are making a barrier to block us!" Riven translated.</p><p>Yasuo answered with a warning. "Then stay back."</p><p>The cleared the trees and were met with a wall of shields that was ready to run them over. Yasuo didn't waste a second in sweeping his sword, unleashing a vicious tornado that blew the band of soldiers across the rocky clearing. Under most circumstances Riven would be impressed, so much so that she would take a second to voice that admiration. It was the sudden loss of ground in front of them that stole her attention.</p><p>"We are running to the edge!" Riven said with concern in her voice.</p><p>"You're just gonna have to trust me!"</p><p>A glance over her shoulder and there was Darius, insistent on catching up to them.</p><p>Did she trust him? Not exactly. Did she trust him more than the likelihood that Darius wouldn't pursue them for much longer? Absolutely.</p><p>"Step off!" Riven took note of his choice of words and let one foot just miss the edge. The trees below them made her regret trusting him.</p><p>Until they tumbled through the branches and hit the ground, which was not much farther down than the last jump she had made. With the adrenaline pumping through her veins Riven was ready to get back up and continue fleeing and she prepared to do so. But once she stood she could see the wide expanse of the valley below. They were on an outcrop jutting out from the side of the mountain, a single flowering tree growing at the mouth of a cave.</p><p>Voices from above snapped her out of her confusion and made her look up. She could make out a red blotch through the deep green leaves and purple petals on the tree, assuming it to be Darius. Yasuo and Riven stilled, although Yasuo's demeanor was much calmer than hers. He knew that Darius wouldn't be able to make them out from beneath the thick tree. After several moments of scanning he barked orders at his men, leaving the fugitives.</p><p>They tentatively stood, waiting for Darius to finish speaking. "What is he saying?" Yasuo asked.</p><p>The adrenaline was draining away, she could feel it in the way her legs shook and her breaths became labored. "They're searching the area for a way into the valley." A shaky inhale. "To see if we survived."</p><p>"Then we need to move," Yasuo stated firmly, his eyes not leaving the upper edge. "There's a system of caves in this mountain, the entrance here isn't the only one. They might find us if they figure that out."</p><p>The world started to fade. "Then go…" Her breathy response was followed by the clanging of her sword and rolling thud.</p><p>Yasuo finally turned to her. "Hey!" He kneeled to her fallen form and tried to turn her over, his hand meeting something warm as he placed it on her waist. Retrieving his hand revealed that it was red with blood, and not a small amount of it.</p><p>For a moment his composure left him. It was risky staying here but Riven was in no condition to be moved yet.</p><p>More foreign shouts. He looked up again, then back down to Riven and sighed. "So much for freedom," he sighed, picking the exile up and taking her into the cave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to the chapter where Yas and Riv can't accept they are good people who can do good things and really just need a hug.</p><p>Thanks for the comments and kudos! I'm glad I could share this everyone :)</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yasuo wasn't used to having spare supplies. For years it had been taking his needs moment by moment, tending to each one as they came. He had convinced himself that he really didn't need to carry much around with him now that there was no price in his head, for a while at least. It was this instance that proved changing his mind was the wise decision.</p><p>The evening was rolling by and the cave on the cliffside was already cooling beyond a comfortable temperature. Fire would be necessary eventually, but for now he placed Riven on the hard stone ground near the cave where what was left of the sun could provide light for him to work. With the unconscious warrior set down and her sword lying next to her he took his small knapsack from its place on the back of his belt, untied the laces that sealed it, and retrieved a roll of bandages and a petite jar of crushed herbs.</p><p>Just as he was setting his tools down there were more shouts in that strange tongue he couldn't understand, sounding closer than before. The Noxians could be onto them.</p><p>He paused, his eyes lingering on the landscape of the valley. The deep greens and reds of the leaves were vibrant enough as they were, yet they were outshined by the twinkling blue lights of magic that fluttered among the pink and purple flowers and majestic birds. The sun just barely peeking over the tops of the distant trees.</p><p>He could leave. He could just navigate through the caves while he still had time -- reliving a few parts of his past, really -- and move on like he always had. His problems would be gone, no one would be after him. It would be easy. For once.</p><p>His gaze fell back down to the white-haired woman next to him, who could be close to bleeding out. Yes, it would be easy. Would it be right? He's done so much wrong that it would feel like nothing but another twig in a forest fire. For some reason he didn't want to add that twig and chose to take it to safety. Yes, some good would be a nice change, and he never liked easy anyway. That was what he told himself. </p><p>Yasuo found the laces to her leather corset and found himself hesitating. He hoped he wouldn't have to remove too many layers to treat the wound. Sure, it was a life or death situation but he could never guess what women would do after something like this. Luckily removing the article showed a rip in her dress (at least he thought it was a dress) and the gash in its space. No future awkwardness necessary.</p><p>Taking some of the crushed herbs in the palm of his hand and mixing it with a little bit of his sake produced an oily mixture that would prevent infection. Well, it was supposed to be mixed with water but this was close enough. He gently rubbed the solution on the bloodied wound, a small hiss of pain coming from his patient. He actually believed he would hear a lot more but apparently Riven was a trooper even in her sleep. </p><p>The cut was cleaned, allowing him to see that it wasn't too deep -- a week or two of rest should be enough to travel again, however he doubted she would. He then reached for the thick roll of bandages and carefully wrapped them around her waist, doing his best not to move her too much. </p><p>It was done; she should be okay now.</p><p>The thought of leaving came back to him. So did the twig he wanted to save.</p><p>With a deep sigh he made his decision and picked Riven up again to move her deeper into the cave, then went back outside to gather dried leaves for a fire. When the flames were finally burning he sat down with his back to the narrow cave's wall with the expectation of resting for a moment after packing his supplies back into his bag. </p><p>Something caught his eye as he was about to do just that. On the other side of the fire a deep red mark on Riven's left hand stood out against the white bandages in her forearm. He approached her again, bandages in tow, to tend to this wound.</p><p>It was now he noticed. The shin guard, pauldron, and single glove that she had last time they met were missing. Strange, considering any armor was better than no armor. He pondered asking her about that after she woke up as the dressing unraveled.</p><p>At first he absentmindedly unwrapped the soiled cloth, his attention slowly coming back to him as he found what was underneath them. He delicately held her limp wrist while the last of the white fabric fell from her arm. No wounds, but scars. Raised, jagged, and spattered with angry pinks, her deep skin marred from her elbow to the middle of her palm. How could scars like this…</p><p>He remembered her story, the chemical fire. It suddenly occurred to Yasuo why she only had one glove before; the first must have disintegrated in the flames. With that in mind it was a wonder she still had this arm at all. His disbelief took a moment to pass before he looked back at her face, features wrinkled with silent agony. More than he could tell, he was sure.</p><p>He almost told himself that she was lucky to be alive, then quickly recanted that thought. Obvious scars were a burden that only those with them could understand. They carried weight. The one on his nose was a prime example. A constant reminder of the last moments he spent with his brother. </p><p>Yasuo shook his head, focusing instead on wrapping her arm with new bandages. If she wished to hide them he would respect that wish. He knew he would hide his if he could.</p><p>With Riven's arm adorned by new wrappings he tossed her yellowing, ragged ones into the fire and reclaimed his seat on the wall. He almost dozed off when he heard a small grunt echo across the solid walls and opened his eyes. Riven was all but writhing on her side of camp, though he wasn't sure if it was just because of her injuries anymore.</p><p>The Noxian shouts had stopped and been replaced by a few passing Ionian voices. Their pursuers must be gone by now if common people were out, making his shoulders lower as the tension was released from his body. His self-declared safety prompted him to take out his flute and play a soft, simple melody. It was one he often used to pass the time as it was repetitive enough for him to stop noticing it pass. </p><p>Because of that he wasn't sure how long it had been when he glanced back at Riven. His glance was followed by a lingering stare, realizing her writhing had ceased and her face was peaceful. It was much easier to notice how beautiful she was now.</p><p>Yasuo rolled his eyes at himself. Now wasn't the time to acknowledge these trivial things. He picked his flute back up and resumed playing, the sweet song and stirring crickets' clicks drifting into the cool, crisp night air.</p><p>---</p><p>An explosion. A flash of green. Screams. Coming from everywhere.</p><p>Riven would have thought she had lost her hand if she wasn't looking at it, its skin bare and burned beyond recognition. What if she hadn't worn that glove on this day? The sting of her charred flesh was so strong it was almost numbing.</p><p>Riven pushed herself off the muddy ground with shaking knees and a clanking suit of armor. Did she want to look? Could she bear it?</p><p>She wished she hadn't when she did. There was nothing left. Nothing but ashen bodies, half-melted weapons, looming green flames on the dirt. Her legs moved on their own as she spun in circles, frantically searching for any movement, listening for a voice until her vision blurred.</p><p>None of them. Not a single member of her warband -- her<em> family</em> -- made it. It was just her. Alone. Again.</p><p>Riven, now nauseous, leaned on her sword and released a hoarse scream of agony, the sound ringing through her bones and freezing the blood in her veins as it resonated across the scorched terrain. In an instant, all of her mistakes punished her, with no one to bear witness to her complete loss of touch with the world.</p><p>But someone must have. There was a presence behind her.</p><p>She hesitantly raised her head and turned around. Her eyes widened in horror.</p><p>A ball of green flame flung into her chest, knocking her onto her back several cart lengths away. In fear she raised her head and sat up, the beast revealing itself.</p><p>A monster would be an unfitting term. This was an abomination. An amalgamation of bodies; skulls hanging from their spines from lumps across its hulking form. Three, four, maybe even seven legs and arms somehow sewn into random places and flailing like they were trying to crawl away. Its head -- if it could even be called that -- was a heaping mass of eyes that were crying acid and mouths choking on smoke. </p><p>War had been ugly in the past but she had never seen something so sickening that the urge to vomit was almost impossible to contain. Her limbs were frozen in place as the abhorrent creature slithered over. It seemed like she couldn't have been possessed by any more fear until it "spoke."</p><p>A wet, rolling growl came from the mouths. "Captain…" Its voice was like an echoing hiss and its tone was thick with disdain.</p><p>The realization of what this thing was snapped her out of her terrified stupor and she backpedaled on the ground. "No, no, no no no no!"</p><p>"You did this… to us…" it spoke, following her every move. Its hisses morphed into the voices she missed terribly. "You betrayed us."</p><p>Riven shook her head so fast she couldn't see the world around her as it melted into green goo. "No! I didn't want this! I would never do this to any of you!"</p><p>The monster sped up. "Then join us." Two more arms burst out from below its mouths and reached for her. Riven finally came to her senses and tried to stand and flee. She traveled about two strides when bony fingers grasped her ankles and yanked her onto her stomach, dragging her to the beast. </p><p>Fear gave way to desperation. "I'm sorry! I wish I could take it back! I regret all of it! Please, listen to me!" Her burned fingers dug into the tainted ground. All efforts to escape were futile.</p><p>"It's too late!" It screeched at her, more hands taking her legs and torso. "This is your fault. It should have been you!"</p><p>Any response she could have given died in her throat when a hand wrapped around it. The air was being squeezed from her lungs while her lower body felt like they were being thrown into a rampant fire. Her muffled screams were easily outmatched by the sobbing cackling from the beast.</p><p>The world began to fade as pain consumed her. This was the end. She almost welcomed it. But when the darkness that had consumed her flashed to white something changed.</p><p>All the pain stopped. A sound in the distance was the only thing she could sense. She could almost make out what it was…</p><p><em>Music?</em> She wasn't sure what instrument was playing but its song was so unfamiliar that everything else seemed lost. After listening for a few peaceful moments her eyes opened. They were like saucers again, only this time in confusion.</p><p>There was an ox grazing in the field in front of her. She sat on a wooden porch in the warm evening with a cup of tea in one hand. She knew this place. It was the farm she had learned to call home. And this spot was the one place she was willing to admit she loved idling in. She came here every afternoon once her assigned duties were finished and Asa and Shava were preparing supper. </p><p>As soon as she thought about them Shava came outside to the porch. She said nothing when Riven turned around to face her, choosing to smile at her as Asa followed closely behind.</p><p>But...they were gone now. How…?</p><p>Now she understood. </p><p><em>None of this...is real.</em> She watched as everything but the wood panels she sat blew away like dainty snowflakes. The battlefield, the creature, the farm…it was another nightmare. She had this one often but never had it ended before she woke up. It had always been a cacophony of fire and screams and unending burning until she couldn't sleep anymore.</p><p>Thinking about sleeping suddenly made her eyelids fall. For once, nothing came after that.</p><p>---</p><p>Her eyes simply opened. There was no jolting upright, no cold sweat on her skin, not a single yelp from her lungs. For the first time in what felt like a lifetime she had the luxury of a calm sleep.</p><p>Riven's initial disbelief at this rare occasion didn't last long after she realized there was a roof above her, a warmth radiating beside her, and a gentle light over her.</p><p><em>I'm...alive?</em> She recalled her last moments of consciousness, that her last thought was the relief her end had brought. Without giving herself another second to wonder she tried to reach a sitting position only to lay down again not a heartbeat later. She had forgotten about the pain in her side.</p><p>"You'd probably be better off staying down for now."</p><p>The deep, smooth voice would have made her jump if she wasn't lying down. She didn't have to look over to know who it was. Ignoring the advice Riven tried again, this time successfully resting on one elbow.</p><p>"Or not." Riven gave Yasuo her attention this time. He was on the opposite side of the dying fire, sitting with elbows on crossed legs and an apple in one hand. She honestly hadn't expected to see him again, whether it be from dying or his need to escape. </p><p>She needed a bit of time to organize all of the questions that crowded her brain. "What happened?" Was what she eventually chose to say first.</p><p>Yasuo had waited patiently for her to speak, not in any hurry now. "You passed out from," he gestured to her torso, "that."</p><p>Her eyes fell down to see how bad the wound was now that she could look at it. It was then she found his bandages. On her wound and her arm, the latter making her nervous. No one was supposed to see her shame. </p><p>She shifted painfully until she was fully seated. "How long has it been?" She asked, having a hard time keeping the anxiety out of her voice.</p><p>"Not sure, I was asleep for a while. But it was the evening when we got here and it's early morning now."</p><p>So she slept well <em>and</em> through the night. How odd it felt to experience something so normal.</p><p>"It's been quiet for a while now. I doubt those soldiers are nearby anymore." Yasuo casually grabbed another apple from his bag and tossed it to Riven, who caught in on instinct alone. </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Her question was so quiet Yasuo almost missed it. He wasn't sure why she was staring at the apple he tossed to her like it was a ball of fire or why it changed the mood so much.</p><p>Yasuo shrugged, not certain how to respond. "You would know them better than I do. They got tired of searching, I guess?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"No? They have a habit of disappearing then?"</p><p>"Not that." </p><p>Yasuo raised an eyebrow at her as she lowered the apple into her lap and looked up at him. </p><p>"Why did you help me?" </p><p>Riven couldn't comprehend what was going on in this moment. Here was this man, whose life she ruined in one night, aiding in her escape from enemies that only care about her and wasting his supplies on taking care of her health. </p><p>He gave another shrug. "You helped me back there. So I helped you."</p><p>"It would not have happened if it were not for me." </p><p>"Doesn't mean you had to step in. You could've taken the time to run away."</p><p>"It makes no difference. They are not focused on you."</p><p>She wanted him to agree, to just admit that he should have left her to die. He should have run away when she fought Darius instead of assisting her. He should have no interest in doing anything for her. Ever.</p><p>She didn't deserve this.</p><p>Yasuo, seeing that a simple answer wouldn't satisfy the exile. "You warned me at the bar. I was the one that didn't listen. So you weren't obligated by any deal or duty to find me." </p><p>Riven didn't answer. He had a point. "Either way, it doesn't matter which one of us owes the other." He paused, considering whether he should say it or now. "I couldn't just walk away. I'd have no honor if I left you to die."</p><p>Honor. Riven almost laughed. It's been too long since she had an ally that cared about anything but cruelty. But honor couldn't have been the only thing to keep him here. Her voice was low again as she looked down and turned the apple in her hands. "Then why did you stay?"</p><p>No response.</p><p>"You could have just treated my wounds and left."</p><p>Yasuo had been wondering that himself. He still didn't have an answer but chose to make one up fast. "It's not just a scratch that's easy to get by with. Expecting it to fix itself would be the same as doing nothing."</p><p>Again, he had a point. Riven couldn't argue with him anymore, couldn't figure out how to make him see that his decisions were erroneous as she did. The only thing she could do felt far more insignificant than she could stand. </p><p>"Thank you," she whispered. He only nodded in return. "For...all of this." Riven ran her fingers across the pristine fabric on her arm.</p><p>"I've been meaning to ask…" </p><p>This was it. Her hideous scars were being brought to light, to remind him of her sins. If this wouldn't convince him that he should have left her then she couldn't say what would. She steeled herself and held her breath in anticipation.</p><p>"What happened to your armor?"</p><p>Riven felt herself deflate and her eyes shot back to him, stupefied.</p><p>Yasuo, taken aback by her surprise, explained, "I mean, you had it before."</p><p>He didn't care?</p><p>Riven lowered her head, embarrassed at what she was about to admit. "I…" A lump in her throat was swallowed. "I could not stomach them any longer."</p><p>It was pathetic, she knew. Giving up security and decent equipment for comfort. Her past self would be laughing at her. She thought Yasuo might too.</p><p>Instead, he just ate another piece of his apple. "There's all kinds of bandits in this area," he said with his mouth half full. Swallowing, he continued, "They aren't tough compared to you, and some of 'em have decent gear. You could probably find some along the way."</p><p>The fact that he wasn't calling her a fool and just accepted her reasons was enough for her to nearly throw her apple at him in frustration. He refused to treat her how she wanted him to. How he should. </p><p>Now must be the time. Now he'll mention her scars. Now he'll remember that she deserves no kindness. </p><p>...still nothing. He saw her scars and chose not to address them. As much as she wanted him to have a reason to believe she wasn't worthy of his time she was also eternally grateful he didn't care. Grateful was the least she could say she was about it. How did he simply… understand?</p><p>Then she was the one who was reminded of something. Not long after the first time they met Shava had told Riven what Yasuo had done after he was framed. The people -- the person -- he killed in self defense marked him with unseen cracks in his heart. They weren't so different, and if their roles were reversed she wouldn't have asked either.</p><p>Any resistance to his hospitality and will to draw attention to her faults drained away. She finally bit off a piece of the apple he had selflessly given her. "I suppose. But I do not think I will be fighting any bandits for a while."</p><p>Yasuo threw the apple's thin core to the cave's entrance for the birds to claim. "Probably not. But that brings up something else."</p><p>Riven's curious eyes met his after her second bite. Yasuo had thought for a long while -- probably too long -- about what to do now that he wasn't just a wandering traveler anymore. Bandits? Bounty hunters? Those he could handle. But that general and an enemy he couldn't understand and didn't know much about? That was much riskier. </p><p>"We both are pretty much at a disadvantage here," he began, deciding on watching the dimming flames of the campfire fade into wisps of smoke as opposed to her amber eyes. "I'm not used to these enemies, can't understand them, and don't know much about how they work. But you can listen and know them well," he praised, remembering how she called out the Noxians' wall of shields before they could see them. "But you, I'm assuming, don't know the area as well or where safe places are on top of being injured. There's a lot of dialects to learn too. Meanwhile I've been around quite a bit."</p><p>Riven could guess what he was getting at but listened to him anyway. "And since we have the same problem here it might not be a bad idea to team up. For now, at least." Yasuo wasn't a fan of teamwork after spending so many years in isolation. However the situation would warrant him sucking it up for a while.</p><p>He believed Riven might feel the same after she didn't say anything. Yasuo shrugged, this time with his shoulders and arms to add emphasis to his indifference. "It's just an idea. I'm not asking anything of you but the offer's there if you want it."</p><p>Yasuo was right. She would need a hand with any fights while this wound healed and that would only be the beginning of the hardships. It was the smartest move…</p><p>Riven still hesitated. Perhaps out of paranoia or fear, or maybe she was simply too tired to keep fighting and didn't want to bother anymore. She brought only destruction to the world anyway. But now it wasn't just her survival at risk. She put Yasuo in this situation, he in turn holding none of it against her and going as far as to risk his life helping her. If she truly wanted to give up then it would have to wait until any pain she could cause would disappear. Who knows, maybe this was part of his elaborate plot to kill her himself, though she doubted it. One way or another, she couldn't risk another life on her hands.</p><p>"I think that would be best," she agreed. "But that will not be enough. We will need some kind of plan."</p><p>Yasuo nodded, internally debating if he was glad she accepted his offer. "Right. Since our safest bet is to avoid confrontation the place to go would be north. It's more remote and the abundance of magic is difficult to handle if you don't know how to do it." </p><p>"How far north?"</p><p>"Far. I'd say almost a month on foot. But it might take a few weeks to get to the closest terrain that we need."</p><p>Riven inhaled deeply. She had never been to that region of Ionia before and she had heard many tales of magical creatures that lived in the untamed parts of the land. The only thing she could do was trust his word, which didn't mean as much to her as she would like. At least not yet. </p><p>But options were limited and she couldn't offer a better idea. "Then we will need to leave as soon as we can."</p><p>Yasuo's brow furrowed at her. "That depends on you though."</p><p>Without a response Riven steadied herself and shifted into a kneeling position to get her sword, then worked her way to standing. Yasuo, already knowing words wouldn't stop her, followed her and held out his arms in case she stumbled.</p><p>"We'll be okay to wait here longer if you need it." It was a long trek out of these caves and getting stuck in the middle was dangerous.</p><p>Riven just shook her head. "I will be fine."</p><p>Yasuo wasn't sure how much he believed her but he resigned anyway. He went back to the fire to fashion a torch while Riven fastened her broken blade onto her back. After snuffing out the remnants of the fire and tying his bag to his belt he nodded his head to the dark path into the cave. "Can't go down so we'll get to another entrance."</p><p>He set off into the intimidating darkness with Riven on his heels. "You know where you are going?"</p><p>"Somewhat." That was definitely one of the answers Riven didn't want to hear. "It's pretty straightforward in this part. Can't say that for others though."</p><p>"You have gotten lost before?"</p><p>"Let's just say that was a bad week."</p><p>Riven let out a small chuckle. Their walk was mostly silent, save for the scurrying of occasional mice and bugs. She tried to think of something to say -- this was her new partner after all -- but he beat her to it. "Doing okay? He turned his head just enough for her to see his face from behind him.</p><p>"I am fine." It wasn't a complete lie. She was well enough to travel but she felt like her side was bleeding again. Realizing that might have sounded too harsh she added, "Thank you." Truth be told she didn't want him to be concerned, though it wasn't as surprising now.</p><p>"If you need to stop just say so."</p><p>"Is it wise to stop here?"</p><p>"Is a river wise for overflowing when a lake is near?"</p><p>Again with the oddly poetic lines. "I guess not."</p><p>Just as he had before this poetry was succeeded by blunt dark humor. "I'd rather make friends with cave spiders than be their next blood bath."</p><p>Riven had to retain an indignant snort. She would have to remember to ask him if that was a habit of his.</p><p>It was hard to tell time as they wandered through the darkness. The only way Riven could tell it had been about an hour of walking was by her pain's progression. Constant burning dulled into a numbness that was no easier to withstand but was understated enough to ignore.</p><p>Her thoughts needed something to occupy them other than her fatigue and unfortunately neither of them found the silence unsettling enough to take her mind somewhere else. </p><p>Then something did.</p><p>A scratch somewhere near them as they came to a fork in the tunnel, so subtle that she almost missed it. She would have thought she imagined it if Yasuo hadn't stopped. </p><p>"You heard that?" Riven asked.</p><p>"Yeah…" He was still.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"There's good news and bad news."</p><p>Of course there was. "The good news?"</p><p>"If that was an animal it means we should be close to getting out of here." He waited for her to ask what the bad news is only to find that she would rather not go through the rigmarole of making this into a conversation. "Bad news is it might be something we don't want to see."</p><p>Not a second later there was a low, rumbling growl. Yasuo stiffened and motioned her to stick to the walls. He watched around the corner of one of the pathways and seemed to relax. "We should be fine."</p><p>After so many years of being a leader not knowing what was going on and having no control over finding out irritated her. "What?" It was much harder to keep the frustration tucked away than she wanted to admit.</p><p>"It's just a cave panther."</p><p>"A cave panther? Is that not a predator?"</p><p>Yasuo leaned against the rocks like they were just enjoying a sunny day. "They are, but they're not like a tiger or lion. They're blind so it won't see us, instead they rely on hearing and smell. And they're bloodsuckers that don't care for the smell of humans."</p><p>The word "bloodsucker" was what mader Riven tense in anticipation. "Even if one of us smells like blood?" She whispered.</p><p>Yasuo almost forgot about that. His lackadaisical posture was immediately replaced by one of intense concentration, peering back into the path that the growl came from. He burrowed through his head for some kind of plan or reassurance for both of them and came up with nothing better to say than a hushed, "Shit…" After a silent moment, "Climbing down the way we came suddenly doesn't sound so bad."</p><p>Unwilling to stand aside any longer Riven moved next to him to see down the two paths. "Why not take the other tunnel to get away?"</p><p>"We could but--" His arm met her chest and pushed them against the wall. </p><p>A protest rose and died in her throat within a second. Her words froze and shattered when the monstrous black feline sauntered into the torchlight. She heard the Ionian wildlife was terrifying but this really proved it. This black cat was definitely as long as Yasuo was tall and stood and high as her broken sword. Four curved, serrated fangs protruded from its upper lip. Each enormous paw was adorned by claws so large that even in the darkness they were easy to spot. Its face had no eyes, only a slanted plane that curved into its wide nose, which was high in the air, testing the scents around it.</p><p>Both warriors might as well have been part of the cavern wall with how still they were, praying it wasn't hungry enough to go for human blood. It took a few steps closer, nostrils wrinkling constantly. Each sniff brought its face closer to them. </p><p>It must have been hungry. A mere two strides from them the panther's muzzle stretched into a toothy snarl with its forelegs prepared to pounce. </p><p>Without even thinking about it Riven pushed Yasuo aside and summoned a ki shield just as the panther leapt at them. It crashed into her ki and hit the opposite wall hard, stunned. This valuable opening was exactly what the unlucky travelers needed and they rushed down the path to their right, not stopping to see if the panther was after them.</p><p>They didn't need to. Before either of them could ask what their plan was the panther burst through the wall next to Riven, dust and stone flying from the freshly dug burrow. The panther launched another attack, this time stopped by a sharp gust of wind slowing its momentum. It hit the ground without any trouble, feet landing gracefully on the rocks and propelling it forward again.</p><p>The predator was losing patience. Its next move was to crawl up the cave wall like a spider and sprint along its roof, nimbly veering through the stalactites. Riven drew her fragmented sword from her back and spun with it raised high. The pointed stones broke from the roof and crashed into the animal, slowing it down but not stopping it. </p><p>"This thing doesn't give up!" Yasuo panted in annoyance.</p><p>Perhaps this partnership wasn't meant to be. Riven knew it was her the panther was after and she was dragging someone into trouble again. She shook her head roughly to quiet her thoughts. "Then go ahead," she ordered in her captain voice, knowing he was much faster than her, "I'll stay here."</p><p>The familiar pang of sliding metal met her ears. "I got a better idea." Yasuo concentrated his energy onto the person running with him.  Normally something like this was used to knock his enemy back or give him the hilarious image of his enemy faceplanting into the ground, but this time he had to be more careful. Just before the energy burst he guided it backward and into the panther's face, trying to overwhelm its nose with the scent it was trailing. The black beast only released a harsh sneeze at the dust and continued its chase.</p><p>Riven nearly ordered Yasuo to leave her behind again, frustrated at how he stubbornly refused to save himself, when the panther's sneeze brought a light into her mind.</p><p>"I have an idea." Without waiting for Yasuo's answer she channeled a bundle of ki into her sword and flung it far ahead of them, the magic exploding and stirring up stone and dust where the sword was stuck into the floor. "When we pass that force as much wind at the panther as you can!" Her command came out like it used to before the war and it was unbearably hard to drive the thought away.</p><p>Yasuo could see what Riven was going for but was weary of her execution. "Are you sure--" </p><p>"Do it!"</p><p>There was no room or time to argue with that. The two fugitives shut their eyes as they sped through the settling dust, Riven retrieving her sword and Yasuo forcing all of his energy into his own blade when he swung it back at the panther.</p><p>It was this moment Riven realized she should have listened when Yasuo was asking for clarification. That, or how she had severely underestimated how strong Yasuo's wind could be.</p><p>Before they could react their feet were off the rugged ground and they catapulted through the cold air. A bright flash of light followed, then their contact with the ground that was suddenly much softer than before.</p><p>Disorientated but still on guard Riven sat up like the ground below her was on fire. Relief, for once, greeted her as the oranges and greens of Ionian foliage danced in the soft morning breeze. Long, flowing yellow grass had cushioned her fall with the help of dry red leaved hiding among it. The cave's exit was several cart lengths away from her, making their flight a long one considering they hadn't even seen the outdoors yet. Yasuo was sitting next to her, rubbing the back of his head as if it had been hit -- which it very well could have.</p><p>The samurai appeared to be just as comforted as she was. "That was a--"</p><p>Furious snarling stole their security away. The panther manifested from the darkness, its head whipping around in a flurry of fur and teeth. Yasuo climbed into a firm stance, believing they were now in a much better position to face this rampant beast. Riven, however, calmly got on her feet and watched it.</p><p>The cat was sniffing and sneezing incessantly, paws rubbing at its nose and tongue wiping across its muzzle with vigor. In the daylight the brown and grey speckles on its face were clear, Yasuo noticed, bringing his sword down and relaxing. The panther was now in no mood for anything but to rinse out its nose. It turned back into its dark home and ran away, unable to smell anything but dust.</p><p>Yasuo's sword found its was into its sheath while Riven's returned to her back. "That could have gone better," Riven sighed. She knew that she was in for a lot of pain after the adrenaline wore off, secretly wishing Yasuo wouldn't notice once it came.</p><p>"It could have. But it worked out in the end."</p><p>Confused, Riven looked at Yasuo, who had a hand on the back if his neck. "Back at that fork…" Riven raised an eyebrow when he paused.</p><p>He donned a sheepish grin and a shrug. "I was gonna go the other way."</p><p>Another sigh, but one followed by a small laugh that Yasuo joined. It wasn't even noon yet and the day had already been so long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>whoooooo boy this turned out longer than I expected!</p><p>So Riot has been dropping some real lore bombs on us this month, haven't they? I'm thinking of adding another arc later on based on some of it but for now there's just a few hints at their most recent stories tucked into this one.</p><p>And AAAAHHHHHH I'm so happy everyone is enjoying this so much! All the comments give me warm fuzzies :D I'm having a blast writing about these two and making everyone happy is just icing on the cake! And I'm touched that everyone calls this good writing lmao *bangs head against wall thanks to nonsense English grammar rules* *bangs head against another wall because of ADD brain making me skip words and forget what I'm writing as I'm writing it* </p><p>Thanks so much for tuning in! Take care :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How's it lookin'?"</p><p>"It has healed much faster than I thought it would." Riven's bandages weren't soiled with blood for the second day in a row, giving her the confidence to leave it unwrapped from now on. Ten days had passed since their escape from the cave and she began her journey north with Yasuo. By this day she had begun to feel guilty about how often she kept her eyes on him, how she tensed when he got too close, and how long it took for her to accept that he had no intention of harming her as he promised. She was surprised he had been so patient with her during their first few days when traveling was painful for her. Perhaps the spirits had rewarded them for their truce because they had only caught glimpses of the Noxian forces -- and well before they noticed their targets. Conflict had been avoided completely so far, her strength returning to her after every quiet getaway. Thankfully, Darius wasn't in sight during any of them.</p><p>"We've gotten pretty lucky." Yasuo withdrew one slab of meat on a stick from their campfire and replaced it with another, the cooked one being handed to Riven. Every other night like this Riven had refused Yasuo's insistence that she eat first but now she had gotten used to how stubborn he could be about his ways. She was just as stubborn if not more and he knew it, though they were both figuring out ways to compromise.</p><p>It was strange to both of them; how these nights filled with stars hidden under winding tree branches and flooded by hooting birds and chirping crickets went from uncertain to relaxing so soon. Neither of them expected anything but formality to characterize their alliance. What astounded her more was how it became harder not to stare at his visage in the fire's light with each passing night. He was handsome -- that much she couldn't lie to herself about. But this was strictly business.</p><p>Turning the meat over the fire Yasuo added, "What I don't get is why we haven't seen that guy again." The furrowed brow Riven gave him as she chewed her food prompted him to continue. "The one that's in charge, has the axe and cape."</p><p>Riven swallowed and looked down at the fire with her eyes further away than they were before. "Yes… that is very strange."</p><p>Now Yasuo was the confused one. "You talked to him a bit back there. Was he a friend?" He had refrained from asking questions about people she knew and things she used to do before the war until now. She had already told him plenty about her -- more than she had told anyone else, he was sure -- and found it unfair to pry when he had yet to work up the nerve to confess more about himself.</p><p>"Not a friend, more of an acquaintance, I guess." Riven used this conversation to ignore her food for a while. She hated finishing hers before he had anything to eat. "His name is Darius. He has been a general for Noxus longer than I was a soldier, I believe. We sparred a few times but I rarely saw him."</p><p>"No wonder you handled him so well," Yasuo complimented, "I'm guessing he wasn't in the war? Would explain why he didn't understand me."</p><p>"Exactly. He was leading campaigns in the Freljord before the war even began. Although from what I have heard he has been promoted to a much higher position since then."</p><p>Yasuo retrieved his stick from the fire and blew away the remaining sparks. "Could he have developed something against you after that? Otherwise it would have been cruel to have his men--" He cut himself off. It had taken very few trials to find out what kind of things he shouldn't mention casually around her, forgetting one of those things until the words were almost free.</p><p>Riven had filled in the rest for him, her eyes falling from the fire to the dirt beneath her. Yasuo had an apology on his tongue until her own moved first. "He did not give that order."</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>Riven inhaled deeply. "I doubt he even knows it happened at all." Yasuo had his attention on her as he took his first bite, unknowingly signaling Riven that she could now do the same. "He is not cruel enough to give that kind of order. Even if he was, he would not risk compromising their mission by angering the people that are already weary of them."</p><p>Yasuo kept forgetting that Riven couldn't have been the only Noxian that wasn't maliciously evil. It was hard for him to think such a thing at all before he had talked to Riven at the bar almost a month ago. "That's a good thing then. It was just a few guys' cruelty and not a blatant war crime."</p><p>The food in Riven's hands had become much less appetizing despite how hungry she had been. "That is true. In this case, at least." Her voice wavered, losing volume with each word. "But too many justify their crimes for their blind patriotism. I would know."</p><p>This was precisely why Yasuo avoided these topics. It didn't matter who she was or what she had done in the past, even if something she did harmed him. Seeing her lose life with just a thought was never easy for him to watch. Luckily he had thought of many things to dig himself out of these same ruts over the years. "Can a wolf pup be blamed for playing while its mother is killed during a hunt?" Riven perked up at his words, having learned that his metaphors often started like this. "If the pup didn't know what happened to his mother he can't blame himself for not saving her. What matters is that the pup would have helped if it had known."</p><p>It had been a while since Yasuo reminded her that he was wise in ways she was not yet. Whenever he did it was a surprise as he wasn't so extravagant unless he was telling some kind of story or giving advice. Speaking of which... "And if he did blame himself? She didn't need the answer. It was only a test.</p><p>Yasuo saved his ramblings for opportune times but he always tires of them quickly and reverts to the sarcasm he would have if he heard them. "Then he's a poor schmuck, I guess."</p><p>He meant to lighten the mood but he didn't see Riven's bout of laughter coming. Hearing her laugh somehow made him lighthearted enough to want to join in.</p><p>Riven felt the boulder in her stomach fade away and leave her hungry again. "I have been meaning to ask if that is a habit of yours."</p><p>"What?" He couldn't keep a smirk away now.</p><p>"Saying something very poetic and dramatic only to undermine it with something crude or flippant moments later?" She felt herself smiling too.</p><p>Yasuo chuckled out, "I don't talk to others much so I can't say I've noticed." He honestly hadn't. Maybe he just wasn't afraid of being judged around her, or maybe he felt like his flaws weren't something she cared about.</p><p>While Yasuo thought nothing of his comment, Riven had to suppress how odd she found it. It may have just been her but Yasuo was easy enough to talk to. The idea that so many still resented him after his name was cleared and all charges removed was baffling. Even if he did do other things most wouldn't approve of after he was framed none of them were without reason or for leisure.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>His voice was like a bucket of cold water being dumped in her head, washing away the thoughts that held her attention for too long. She hadn't realized that she had been quiet and unmoving for a while. "Oh, nothing."</p><p>Yasuo wasn't convinced that something wasn't bothering her but let it go. No use is prying if it couldn't be said yet. He may not have known it but Riven always appreciated his lack of forcefulness. In this circumstance she just wouldn't know how to breach the topic and would rather avoid it. For now, at least.</p><p>With both of them finished with their meals he announced, "Then I guess it's time to turn in."</p><p>And so it began. The one thing they couldn't forge an agreement on: who was taking first watch.</p><p>This was where the stubbornness in each of them showed. Every night thus far they both insisted on taking first watch for their own reasons, which they didn't fully share. On Riven's side she was well aware of how her restless sleep habits made themselves known, and being an early riser she wanted to sleep second, reducing the time she would be unconscious. Yasuo had also noticed she wakes up much earlier than him, which is why he felt it was fair she slept first.</p><p>Silence ensued. They felt the imminent argument approaching. Yasuo broke the stalemate, declaring, "I'll watch first."</p><p><em> Here we go… </em> Riven had to suck up a sigh she almost released. "That is alright, I can take it." She hoped the stern reply would leave no room to argue.</p><p>It didn't. "You took it yesterday, it's my turn."</p><p>"We are not children and do not need turns. We do what is best for both of us."</p><p>"And you must be tired from waking up early, so it's best I watch."</p><p>"I am not tired and I will be fine."</p><p>"Doesn't mean you won't be tomorrow. That wound still has to heal, y'know."</p><p>"It is healing well enough."</p><p>"Could be doing better if you slept more."</p><p>Riven refrained from groaning. He always found some counterargument from her words. Part of her said she wasn't sure if he was easy to talk to anymore. "I would much rather sleep later." Maybe the plain truth would convince him.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>He had her. She gave him the truth and he chose the perfect time to break his streak of respectfully letting her keep to herself, likely knowing she didn't want to speak of it and force her to surrender.</p><p>She wasn't sure if she was impressed or outrageously annoyed. Regardless, it worked. "Alright, you will watch first."</p><p>Yasuo reclined on a boulder next to him and waved at her. "Sounds good." </p><p>He wasn't gloating but his nonchalance made her blood boil nonetheless. Of course she said no more in retaliation and simply set up her mat and lied down. He didn't deserve her anger in addition to her obstinance.</p><p>Sleep never came quickly for her, Yasuo noted by now. She never stays still for long when it finally does come either. Yasuo was reminded of this only a couple of hours later when she stirred, jittering and tensing with every breath. Waking her wouldn't be much better; the process would just begin anew afterward. Without much to do and not wanting to linger on Riven's nightly struggle Yasuo chose to kill time with his flute, picking one tune after another from his plethora of songs he had learned.</p><p>He maintained his focus for some time until his mind wandered back to Riven. The music ceased as he watched her, waiting for movement that never came. She was resting fine now.</p><p>That was the third or fourth time in a row -- not including the first time he played in the cave -- that he caught her troubles slipping away once his songs brought peace to her. He couldn't figure out why it had such an impact, guessing she may just like the sound of a flute. But given the various flutes of Ionia he was sure she would have heard one in the village before.</p><p>Finding no use in making up explanations he resumed playing. Perhaps helping her sleep better every night would convince her to let him take first watch from now on.</p><p>---</p><p>Their supplies were mostly depleted that morning, changing their destination for the day. If they had been closely followed Yasuo would have headed for the next village they could reach that evening. With the lead they must have had he set their course for the nearest town, one he knew was quiet where they could slip in and out unnoticed. During this trek Riven was astounded by how quickly the Ionian landscape changes for what must have been the hundredth time. The rocky cliffs had faded into muted hills full of soft grass and fluorescent fireflies that fluttered from one vibrant plant to the next.</p><p>While Riven was preoccupied with the view something next to the flowering and weaving tree branches that formed an archway framing the path into town caught Yasuo's eye. "That's not good," he frowned.</p><p>"What?" Riven asked, muscles twitching at the thought of a threat coming.</p><p>"That sign," he pointed to bold symbols painted on a tall wooden plank planted in the ground.</p><p>Riven dreaded her next question, spending several breaths before finally getting it out. "What does it say?" </p><p>Yasuo glanced at her in confusion before he realized she couldn't read Ionian, making her refusal to order anything at the bar weeks ago more than a fight for her pride. "It says 'Travelers leave this place.'" Without even thinking about it he explained, "The first symbol is the verb and the last is the noun. And you see that circular character next to the first? That's used to indicate that the verb is in the present tense, which makes it clear that it's a command."</p><p>The information he gave was priceless to Riven. Shava had tried to teach her how to read the complex signs and figures but had always gone overboard with rules, grammar, or examples that were only vaguely relevant. She was happy Shava had taken the time to teach her, though now she had wished her lessons were simpler like Yasuo's. "Thank you." In spite of the sign's warning they started for the village again. "I have wanted to learn but anyone else who has explained it to me has made it too confusing to understand."</p><p>"Then it's a good thing you'll have plenty more opportunities to learn." They would have continued talking if it weren't for a panicked man pushing between them and sprinting into one of the homes like a marooned fish trying to find water.</p><p>"Should we take the risk of coming here?" The last thing either of them wanted was to draw attention to themselves.</p><p>Yasuo didn't appear as nervous as she was. "If that guy ran into the village then the danger would be outside. Probably shouldn't stick around though."</p><p>"Maybe the locals can tell us?"</p><p>"They could." The pair followed the curve of the beaten path and found a small market area with a few stalls run by merchants. "Just let me do all the talking."</p><p>Riven nodded. She detested the idea of being dependent on someone but her accent wouldn't make them the most welcome visitors. Even though there was no immediate danger she felt herself watching every corner and readying a strike at anyone who passed them. Yasuo's ability to act like there was nothing special or dangerous about or around them was starting to feel unbelievable.</p><p>One of the merchants had a variety of meats and fruits that they picked and paid for without incident and few words. The merchant's curiosity didn't seem to agree with that. "I see you two didn't mind the sign at the gate." The man was well over sixty, had a spindly white beard, and his posture proved a lifetime of heavy lifting.</p><p>Yasuo barely looked up at the man, his face buried in his cowl. "Sorry, we have a long journey ahead."</p><p>"Oh no, you two did nothing wrong. It's more for your safety than ours."</p><p>Mentioning danger finally got his attention. "How's that?"</p><p>The man scratched his balding head with a worried frown. "A group of bandits has settled in nearby. They've taken a liking to accosting travelers and robbing homes around here. We've had so many people get hurt or have their belongings stolen while they stay at the inn."</p><p>"That's a shame." Yasuo didn't let off how he felt about it and put their newly acquired rations in his bag. </p><p>A tired sigh came from the elderly man. "It is. The people here only wish to find a way to get rid of them. With the travelers disappearing they've taken to raiding citizens at night."</p><p>Riven wasn't as happy with blowing the subject off. "How often?"</p><p>Hearing Riven speak surprised Yasuo. The phrase she chose was short enough that the merchant didn't notice anything odd about her diction. "Just about every night now. No one dares stay out after dark, or even at sunset anymore."</p><p>Yasuo slung his sack over his shoulder with a sense of finality. "Thanks for the warning. We'll be careful."</p><p>"If it isn't too much trouble could you two pass the word if you see anyone? No one here wants anyone else to get hurt."</p><p>"Sure, we'll let 'em know." Yasuo briskly turned with a halfhearted wave. Riven gave the man a small bow and a hushed thank you before following.</p><p>Riven found it odd that Yasuo had gotten so detached and to-the-point, unlike his usual laid back nature. "You did not wish to hear more about that?"</p><p>"We know enough," he said, not taking his eyes off the road.</p><p>The exile was quiet for a moment. Bandits were no issue for them, and her wound had healed enough for her to handle smaller squabbles. "Maybe we should help them."</p><p>Yasuo's expression turned incredulous. "Why?"</p><p>"It wouldn't be hard for us."</p><p>"But we need to lie low and keep moving."</p><p>"We do…" She chose her words carefully. "But we do have a head start. One day may not hurt."</p><p>"What makes you want to stay so bad?" For the first time Riven caught a hint of impatience in him.</p><p>She didn't really have an answer for him, other than something like "who else will" or "why not," nothing that was convincing. A more practical approach was in order. "Maybe they'll give us more supplies and shelter in return."</p><p>Yasuo huffed, "Riven, we aren't needed."</p><p>She was about to lose her own patience and argue with him, unable to understand why someone who had helped her so much was against helping someone else. Then she saw the hard look on his face and the sharp scrunching in his brow and chose to be more gentle. "I just want to help. It is more than I have done in the past." She meant it too. What made that desire more urgent was that she ran away from a service sentence when she fled the village. She still had so much to make up for…</p><p>Hearing her genuine motivations calmed him a bit, but he was still hesitant. "I get it. But we should just stay on our path."</p><p>"And this problem is on it."</p><p>Yasuo wasn't sure if he found her philanthropy refreshing or childish. Whatever he felt he had learned enough about her resolve through their disagreements to know she would stay here with or without him if she really wanted to. "Stay on your path," he repeated sternly.</p><p>It seemed odd how rehearsed the phrase sounded when he said it. Riven shrugged it off, instead giving him a rebellious stare.</p><p>Every ounce of Yasuo's common sense screamed in refusal as he chose to resign. "Okay, say we can help." He stopped walking, Riven doing the same. "What would we do about it?"</p><p>Riven held no uncertainty in her response. "If these bandits have been patronizing these people at night then we simply wait for sunset."</p><p>"And just go after whoever we find?"</p><p>"If they attack anyone out after dark we will not need to find anything. They will come to us."</p><p>At this point it was either stubbornly debate with her or get it over with. He chose the latter this time. "Fine," he sighed. "We'll stay." He turned around and headed to a stone bench on the side of the path under a flowering fluorescent tree. "But I still say it's a bad idea." If she got her way then he got to complain.</p><p>---</p><p>So far it had been a quiet afternoon. As Riven and Yasuo passed time under the tree they had seen villagers moving through their routines and the occasional group of children running down the roads. Yasuo, as per usual, seemed to be relaxed, he may have even been close to dozing off. Riven was the opposite. The further the sun ducked below the dark clouds fluttering across the horizon the more eager she got. A fight could come at any moment and she would be ready.</p><p>Riven was right to assume Yasuo was relaxed, but he was only in a physical sense. He knew what might happen if he stuck around for a fight, what would be said and done if everyone saw. A part of himself kept pestering him to get up and leave, arrange to meet Riven somewhere later. But if the Noxians caught up to them she would be outnumbered and alone, and as much as he didn't want to say it he didn't like the idea of leaving her behind. All he could settle on doing was to hope tonight was a night the village found some peace. Hope the rain clouds would convince these bandits to take a day off.</p><p>Everyone who had seen them didn't spare them a glance until a familiar face came just as the last light of day was drowned out by clouds and distant thunder. "You two are still here?"</p><p>Riven was preoccupied with running a hand across her wound to test how much it hurt when the voice reached them. It was the merchant they spoke to earlier. Not wanting to speak she nodded at him and looked to Yasuo to explain why. Even though he was paying attention he didn't say anything.</p><p>The old man approached them with a worried brow. "If you have to stay then you should go to the inn. I'll cover the cost if you don't have the coin for it."</p><p>The exile had to bite her tongue. What she wanted to do more than anything was tell him that he was kind for his offer and that they were fortunate to have someone concerned over them. It was her accent and their need for anonymity that kept her from expressing that she couldn't understand how an Ionian would offer her such kindness. </p><p>Again, Yasuo said nothing. His sudden penchant for ignoring everything made her want to yell at him, ask him what his problem was. It got the best of her this time and she spoke in his stead. "No need," she said, mindful of how long her phrases were. "We are alright." She swore she would give Yasuo a piece of her mind after the man left.</p><p>This time the elder raised an eyebrow slightly, catching the odd lilt to her words. Fortunately he favored their well-being over curiosity. "Well...then maybe get somewhere more secluded. We don't want you to--"</p><p>The coming rain did little to dissuade the troublemakers. An arrow flew just a hair's breadth from the old man's ear and stabbed the tree above Riven's head. A squeal escaped the merchant while he ducked for cover, Riven and Yasuo doing the opposite as a man with a bow stepped up to the top of a hill behind one of the villager's homes. Then there were two more next to him, all of them mangy and rugged, but most importantly armed to the teeth with spears, swords, and bows.</p><p>One of them laughed as they sauntered down the hill towards them. "You sure move fast for an O-fa!" He looked over Yasuo and Riven, who apparently looked more appealing than the other villagers scrambling into their homes. "Would you look at what we got here. A merchant and two scruffy travelers with some nice gear." A spear was slung from his back and pointed at them. "You three gonna give us what we want? Or is this gonna have to get ugly?" A sick smirk made Riven's stomach turn in fury.</p><p>"You will leave this place," Riven demanded, squaring her shoulders and giving them her most fearsome stare.</p><p>"Ha!" The bandit mocked. "Good, I like when things get ugly. Especially when we get to make a little lady cry." Riven felt her face muscles straining when her glare grew. The leading bandit signaled the one who shot the arrow to charge. With a short sword drawn he dashed at them, clearly overconfident. </p><p>Perfect.</p><p>When the sword was inches from her chest Riven slapped his arm away and launched a punch into his gut. When he doubled over a knee flew into his nose. Before he could fall backwards his legs were swept from under him, landing on his side with a groan. Another bandit drew his own spear and sought to avenge his ally. A big mistake.</p><p>When the spear came close enough Riven moved just in time to grab a hold of the shaft and yank it from his grasp, swiping it back at him to smack him square in the jaw. After stumbling he was angry enough to come at her with his hands. He didn't realize this was an even bigger misstep until he had a kick breaking his shin and a fist buried in his scarf, pulling him in for a headbutt that shattered his eye sockets. He was carelessly dropped in the ground like the trash Riven felt he was.</p><p>As much as Yasuo wanted to get this over with quickly he found himself wanting to sit back and watch for a while. He had seen Riven fight before but he still got a kick out of seeing her easily take them out with her bare hands. It made him want to finally learn how to be just as good with his hands as he was with his sword.</p><p>The bandit leader, however, wasn't amused. "You think this is funny?" He growled at Yasuo's grin. Placing his fingers in his mouth he let out a loud whistle. It was a signal to the two dozen bandits to come out from behind the hill's peak and begin their assault, overtaking the leader as he countered Yasuo's smile with an wicked one of his own. Yasuo drew his blade and took his place next to Riven while her own damaged weapon was released, catching a small smirk on her face that made him realize this encounter wouldn't take long whether he wanted it to or not.</p><p>The next moments passed by in a blur of clashing metal and breaking bones, the latter being only on the bandits' side of the scrap. It was between ducking one man's sword, slicing another behind her, and throwing the second man into the first to finish them both off that she realized Yasuo wasn't nearly as "involved" as he had been in the past. So far he hadn't thought twice about using his winds to end a fight but this time he wasn't using <em> any. </em> It was like years of training had slipped his mind and all he believed he had was an average sword at his hip. Did he really dread helping these people so much that he wasn't willing to pretend to give his all? The irritation made Riven clench her jaw and fueled her ki enough for the next burst to clear the circle of bandits surrounding her.</p><p>One by one the bandits were either knocked out, retreating to lick their wounds or just ran away while they still could. The bandit leader felt his loss of control over his crowd, finding that his only way to remedy their fear was to get a good hit on one of the travelers they were outdone by. Dashing around the fleeing men he had his spear perched up and in throwing position, a battle cry spouting from his throat and Riven in his sight. His glory was short lived, unfortunately, foiled by Yasuo flashing in front of him and having his spear skillfully knock from his hands. Yasuo stepped aside with his blade slicing the bandit's ankle just enough for him to trip and fall face first into the dirt, mere paces in front of Riven, who was waiting for him.</p><p>When the leader rose to his elbows with a groan a thin steel blade was pressed against the side of his neck. He was frozen, beads of sweat dripping down his brow. </p><p>He may have been a monster in human form but Riven still couldn't find enough malice in her heart to kill him after surrendering. With a wave of her hand Yasuo withdrew his blade into its sheath. The bandit made it to his knees, still panting when he was dragged up by his shirt to look Riven in her amber eyes. "Leave. Now." Her demand was colder than a Freljord winter. </p><p>By now the villagers had emerged from their homes to see the defeat of their most troublesome antagonists, hope erasing the hard lines on their faces. Riven released the leader's shirt and he stumbled onto his feet, his confusion obvious. "And do not come back." </p><p>The criminal sneered at her as the villagers created an uproar, some cheering for their heroes while others repeated Riven's orders at him. With one last growl he turned and limped away, curses lining his breath. </p><p>Shouts of gratitude and happiness flooded the air as the villagers gathered in front of them. It had been years since Riven felt she had truly served the common people, let alone a hero them. With the glimmer of hope that this praise would loosen him up Riven looked to Yasuo to see his reaction. She frowned upon seeing it. He had gone back to hiding in his cowl and he seemed nervous.</p><p>The elderly merchant they had spoken to before the fight came to the front of the crowd and bowed to them. "I may have asked you two to leave but we are truly blessed by the spirits that you stayed." As if said spirits were listening distant thunder rang around them. "Please, stay the night and out of the rain," he grinned. "And we'll give you all the supplies you could ever need. As our thanks!"</p><p>Riven wanted so badly to speak for herself but knew her accent might spoil the celebration. Just before she turned to Yasuo to act like she was silently asking him for his input a labored grunt sounded at the top of the hill the bandits escaped to. It was their leader, who threw a discarded sword at the crowd in hatred, aiming for Riven. His injuries soiled his technique and the deadly projectile flew towards the crowd.</p><p>Riven took two steps forward to disperse the crowd and block it. Yasuo was quicker, slinging his blade out of its home and summoning a gust of wind, blowing the blade backwards and into the bandit's shoulder. An intense fear flickered in his eyes as he stared Yasuo down. This time the bandit didn't try to retaliate and finally fled over the hill. </p><p>Glad to see Yasuo making an effort to help, she smiled, but only briefly. Gasps and whispers came from the villagers, the same fear that the bandit showed now in their eyes. The merchant, who had been outstandingly kind since their first meeting, muttered, "It's him…"</p><p>"The murderer!" Another voice in the crowd spoke.</p><p>Riven looked to Yasuo just in time to see his shoulders sink as he put his sword away again. All of the positive thoughts and feelings he had slipped away so suddenly that it was palpable. Every ounce of self-esteem and confidence disappeared like they were never there at all. Without even looking at her he turned on his heel and walked away. "You can stay if you want," he grumbled.</p><p>She couldn't believe what was happening. The merchant and villagers mistook the cause of her shock. "He must have had you fooled as much as us," the old man comforted. "But you are still free to stay."</p><p>Looking behind her Yasuo was still leaving, never looking back, his shoulders visibly slumped. And it was now that everything suddenly added up.</p><p>Why he said very little and didn't get involved in anything irrelevant. Why he kept his head down and avoided interacting with others. Why he held back during the fight and didn't consider helping, even if he wanted to. Why the phrase "stay on your path" sounded like something he'd said a thousand times. All of the criticisms she held for him throughout the day came crashing down on her so violently that her stomach felt like it would burst. What made her heart break was realizing that he knew it would happen from the moment he woke up in the morning. The one thing she didn't understand was why.</p><p>She looked at the villagers again, with their grateful smiles and open arms. Then her eyes returned to Yasuo. It was seeing his lonely back getting farther away that made the merchant's offer unacceptable. There were plenty of reasons why, but the most important one was they should have been shunning her. He was the one born and raised in these lands and wanted to protect it when war came. It was she who sought to destroy it, yet she was receiving the praise. Accepting their gifts would have meant she was abandoning him, and that she could not do -- not when she should have been the one they abhorred. </p><p>With that her mind was made up. She gave a deep, apologetic bow to the villagers and raced to catch up with Yasuo as the first sprinkles of rain fell from the sky, not looking back to see their confused and disappointed reactions.</p><p>When she was at Yasuo's side again he had already passed the archway at the entrance and continued on the dirt road that ran alongside the trees that inhabited the open hills. "You didn't take that offer? I wouldn't have blamed you," he said solemnly. He lifted his flask to his lips and gulped down the contents. Riven now noticed she didn't even know what was in it.</p><p>"It would not have been fair," she explained matter-of-factly. "If they want to give a reward then it should extend to both of us. You did help."</p><p>"Doesn't make much of a difference to most."</p><p>The flat tone he spoke with made her breath catch in her throat. <em> He sounds so… defeated, </em> she thought. With her eyes to the dirt she muttered, "You knew that would happen...did you not?"</p><p>He said nothing.</p><p>"You did want to help them."</p><p>His head shook. "I've learned not to."</p><p>"What I do not understand is why."</p><p>"Why wouldn't they?" He asked half-heartedly. </p><p>His unhindered acceptance of their cruelty made her frown grow. "You have been proven innocent. And it seems many people know by now. So why would they--"</p><p>"Like I said, it doesn't matter," he cut her off harshly.</p><p>Riven looked over at him with the hope he would do the same. He didn't. "Then I am just as undeserving of their praise as you are."</p><p>"Guess so."</p><p>Riven sighed, her brow beginning to hurt from how long it had been creased. "If they know you are innocent then they have no reason--"</p><p>He interrupted her again. "Innocent of one crime," he nearly growled. "I killed many more over time."</p><p>"But who else could have been as--"</p><p>"It doesn't matter who," he snarled at her, leaving her taken aback at his first show of rage since they met. </p><p>They had been learning things about each other since their partnership began, and now she learned something new about him. When it came to uncomfortable topics she dealt with it in silence -- avoid the conversation at all costs. Yasuo's way was to snatch it from the air, smash it into pieces and bury it in the dirt with no intention of letting it resurface.</p><p>He had always left her to her coping mechanisms when she resorted to using them, it would be fair to do the same. Yet she felt so pained by how much it affected him it was hard to just forget it.</p><p>The little droplets from the sky grew into a light rain, although Yasuo didn't seem to notice. Riven changed the subject as he subtly asked, bringing attention to the violet sky that had but a few flickers of orange left in it. "We should find shelter. The clouds are not getting thinner."</p><p>She grew nervous when he didn't answer and veered off the path and into the trees. Her worries consumed her, thinking today had made him regret their truce and choose to end their alliance, or that she had exposed him to pain he had been free of until she joined him. As ridiculous as it would nornally sound to her she didn't want to be left alone again -- didn't want him to go. Apologies and shameful pleas for forgiveness were on her tongue, dying in her mouth when they reached the top of a hill that was home to what appeared to be a hexagonal shrine of some sort. It's wooden structure was organic yet sturdy, the pointed roof lending the delicate walls the typical feeling of Ionian architecture -- if it could be called that.</p><p>Yasuo made no attempt to wait for her approval and went straight to the door, a lock hanging from the thin woven handle. His sword was placed between the lock and the door, and with one good twist the stone fell apart. He went inside before Riven could ask if someome might catch them here..</p><p>She saw no need to ask once inside. There was a small, elevated fire pit in the middle and a simple table with a single large drawer against one wall, below a dilapidated scroll that was too worn to read. Atop it were a few old candles and a metal platter with burnt incense on it. If that wasn't enough to convince her this place had been abandoned, the thick layers of dust on the floor and table did. One of the walls had a sliding cover that revealed a window into the blooming landscape when her quiet companion opened it. </p><p>The shrine was just barely wide enough for her to lay down on the floor, making her eyes go over to Yasuo. She hadn't noticed how much taller he was than her -- her eye level being at his collar bones -- until she wondered if he could sleep in here. With the window opened both sight and sound confirmed they had made it in just in time, water now drizzling down with no sign of letting up. Despite the water Yasuo leaned on the windowsill, flask still in hand. "Have you been in here before?" She asked, kneeling down to the table's drawer to see what was inside. The shifting furniture let out a puff of dust that clogged her nose and forced a cough from her.</p><p>"Not inside."</p><p>Riven froze at his words. If he had been here before but not inside then that meant in the past he didn't have the audacity to break in, even if it was left to rot. If he was willing to do it now he must have been in a state of mind that stole away the care he always had for the world around him. Riven bit her lip, contemplating how to lighten his mood. The drawer contained old firewood, and given the cold that accompanied the rain it was sensible to use it. She wanted to ask if it would be okay to use, knowing Ionian lands didn't appreciate careless destruction, but seeing the gloom over him as he stared out the window made her ignore that concern. </p><p>Placing the wood in the fire pit and lighting the flames she finally swallowed her guilt and made her way to Yasuo, resting her elbows on the aged panel. He didn't say anything, which wasn't too awkward most times. They hadn't been comfortable enough to engage in too much casual conversation and this silence was normal. Though this time it was so painful to Riven that she felt needles pricking at the back of her neck. It was this lack of acknowledgment that taught her he also broods when he's upset.</p><p>She had to say something to him.</p><p>"I am sorry."</p><p>Yasuo was taking another drink from his flask when she spoke. His eyes moved to her briefly before going back to the dark horizon. "For what?"</p><p>"For making you stay." Her fingers scratched at the cracks in the wood. "I should have known there was a reason you wanted to leave. I should have listened to you."</p><p>He sighed, still weary of speaking. "It's fine."</p><p>"It is not fine."</p><p>"You didn't know."</p><p>"I should have guessed."</p><p>Here they went, another stubbornness contest. Yasuo wasn't in the mood for it. "You were trying to do something good, their reaction wasn't your fault." His grip on the flask was so tight his knuckles were white.</p><p>"I just--"</p><p>The sharp exhale through Yasuo's nose signaled his thinning patience. "Riven," he began with his voice raised. After a beat of silence he continued calmly, "It's over. Just forget it."</p><p>Riven felt her shoulders tuck in when he yelled her name, loosening only slightly when he quieted. She closed her eyes in defeat. "Then let me say this," she whispered. "If it means anything to you… I don't think you deserved it."</p><p>Yasuo's eyes finally fell on her. After knowing her for a short time it did mean something to him.</p><p>Now that he was looking at her the darkness in his heart gave way to guilt. She hugged herself with her hands on her upper arms and her eyes were still closed with a stark frown below them, like she was a child awaiting discipline. The revelation that he made her this sorrowful stuffed a rock in his throat. If he was honest with himself, seeing her down always rubbed him the wrong way, especially when she felt like she wronged him when he really didn't blame her for anything. It was time he made this less about him and found something to make it easier on both of them.</p><p>"Don't or do not?" He asked, his gaze fixed on her.</p><p>Riven opened her eyes and returned his vaguely amused expression with a baffled one. "What?"</p><p>"Don't or do not? He repeated, trying not to smirk when her confusion intensified. "What you just said. That was the first time I've heard you say 'don't' instead of 'do not.'"</p><p>It dawned on her that she indeed had lost some of the formality that distinguished her tone. "I did," she smiled. "I guess I have learned some things from you."</p><p>Yasuo held his flask out to her. "Cheers for that."</p><p>Riven eyeballed the flask. "I assume that is not water?"</p><p>"Nope," he said when she took the flask. "It's sake."</p><p>She looked down the nozzle of the flask. "You drink alcohol when you travel?"</p><p>A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "You sayin' I can't hold my drink?"</p><p>Riven rolled her eyes, pleased that some semblance of ease had returned to him. Taking a sip from the flask surprised her.</p><p>"Not what you were expecting?"</p><p>The flask was passed back to him. "I was thinking it would be stronger."</p><p>His interest visibly piqued. "You drink harder stuff in your spare time?"</p><p>Riven chuckled. "Not anymore. My warband used to enjoy a lot of games when they could." A short huff of laughter sounded next to her. "Is that funny?"</p><p>"No," he said after another drink. "I just never took you for someone who wasn't always on their best behavior, even before the military."</p><p>Riven hesitated, eyes watching the rain, unsure if she should share. But he had tried to cheer her up. She would do the same. "I used to set up traps as a kid."</p><p>A full-fledged laugh erupted from him. "You?" He said in disbelief.</p><p>Riven smiled wide but it dwindled a bit when she explained. "I grew up on an orphanage farm. I never knew my parents."</p><p>"That makes two of us." The flask was passed to her again. It was taken with no intention of taking another gulp. She was more focused on keeping him from drinking for a bit, hoping that wasn't another habit she would learn about tonight. "Most kids would not put their tools away and would throw them in the barn before supper."</p><p>"Except you?"</p><p>"Yes, and the caretakers would punish all of us for this. So I would put stacks of hay that were stored on the upper shelves of the barn in just the right place for them to fall on anyone who opened the doors too quickly."</p><p>"So they couldn't even run?"</p><p>"It worked," she shrugged, drawing another round of laughter from Yasuo.</p><p>"That's more clever than what I did as a kid," he admitted.</p><p>"What did you do?"</p><p>"Eh," he held out a hand for his flask. "I was just a troublemaker, really." Another drink. "I guess the military would beat that out of you, right?"</p><p>Riven's smile disappeared. "They did not have to." Her eyes were downcast one again. "I joined as soon as I could and willingly took what came with it." She hadn't spoken of this to all but a few people, the words somehow spilling our for him to hear. "I was never happy with farming life. Living day by day without a goal or a future was not enough for me."</p><p>Yasuo's arm paused on its way up to his mouth at the twinge of bitterness she developed. "Ironic, is it not? The life that I hated was the life I ended up with. Almost like divine punishment."</p><p>In the moments she berated herself Yasuo already missed the smiles she shared with him. He was at a loss for words with no idea how to offer reassurance. Then a person from his past seemed to take over his throat. "It doesn't have to be." </p><p>Riven looked to him for clarification. "It can be a good thibg. You appreciated a life you didn't before. That makes it a sign of growth, that you can embrace whatever comes your way. And that's something to be proud of."</p><p>Amber eyes slowly dropped from his and down to the muddy puddles at the shrine's base. "I… I had never thought of it that way."</p><p>"Maybe you should start." Though the flask was still heavy with alcohol Yasuo felt his urge to drink washing away with the rain.</p><p>A sad smirk came to Riven. "I am always surprised by how wise you can be, Yasuo," she complimented.</p><p>Yasuo's smile became bitter too. "Thanks, but that bit wasn't mine."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I heard it from someone," he said as the words tumbled out of him. "Yone. My brother. I used to get into all kinds of fights as a kid. I always felt I had something to prove, something to show all the older kids I wasn't so different from them. Yone would drag me away before I got myself into serious trouble."</p><p>Riven was listening intently. It was the first time he had opened up to her like she had when they met in the bar, and there wasn't any nees for him to reveal anything. "Sometimes when he pulled me out of it he would tell me to accept what I had and move forward with whatever that was." Both parties felt his mood's downturn with each passing word. </p><p>"You must miss him." Riven bit her bottom lip upon hearing her own statement. Her better judgment wasn't able to get a hold of her before it was said.</p><p>She feared that he would revert to his brooding and was proven right when he took another drink. "Yeah," was all he gave her.</p><p>Immediate regret absorbed her soul at the depression he communicated with a single word. Riven’s hold on her arms tightened and her eyes shut tightly, reminding herself that he felt this way because of her. “I am sorry,” was her shaky reply.</p><p>Yasuo turned to her to tell her she didn’t say anything hurtful to him, only to find that the severity of her outward emotions unfit for something she said. He came to the conclusion that she knew what he had done in his past -- knew exactly what she was apologizing for. He wasn’t sure how she knew. What he did know was that he didn’t like seeing her so hurt from herself. </p><p>“Don’t be,” He said with authority. “That had nothin’ to do with you…” Riven looked back at him and in return his eyes moved away. “That was my mistake.”</p><p>In truth Riven wasn’t sure how to react to that. What could she say? Thank him for not blaming her? Tell him everything was okay when he clearly disagreed? She rummaged around her mind for something comforting and came up with very little, other than her opinion of what he had done.</p><p>It was those opinions that gave her the idea. “Was it really a mistake?” She asked, falling back on the philosophical moments that just had.</p><p>Yasuo’s first reaction was hatred. He wanted to condemn her for thinking that he wasn’t a monster for taking not just his brother’s life but for many others as well. The distant look in her eyes replaced that anger with intrigue, wishing to see where she was going with this. “How was it not a mistake?” he hissed.</p><p>His seething question almost made Riven withdraw her thought and drop it completely. If he had asked, however, then it meant he wanted to hear her out. “Let us say you did not fight back after… it happened. You just ran and never gave yourself the chance to find proof that you were innocent. Eventually you would have been caught and punished. After that my trial still would have happened. I still would have confessed.” She felt his eyes on her but was too afraid of what he might be thinking to meet them. “Then those who followed you -- namely your brother -- would have to bear the weight you have now. Your brother would have been the one who regretted everything they had done.”</p><p>She hoped for an answer from him, receiving none as he was lost in thought. To avoid any backlash she drove the final nail into the coffin with, “In an unorthodox way you are handling the pain that would have been on him. And I am certain you would not want him to feel this way after you were gone. At least now his spirit knows the truth.”</p><p>Now it was Yasuo’s turn to have nothing to say. She was right; with the way things were nothing would have turned out alright. Expecting things to be better if he had made one different decision was urealistic and gave no legitimate reason for him to let it get to him so much. </p><p>He had a hard time buying that thought even though he wanted her perspective to make him feel better. All he could do was confirm that it was something new to him. “I hadn’t thought of that before,” he said, following her earlier example. </p><p>“That makes two of us,” she said to mimic him, bringing the tiniest of smiles to both of them at their reciprocal parroting. “Maybe it is not the best advice but…” He watched her closely as her amber irises rose to his brown ones, marvelling at the sincerity in them. “I hope it helps at least a little, Yasuo.”</p><p>He wasn’t certain if it was the way she said his name -- with more tenderness and support than he had experienced in years  -- or the gentle glint of encouragement on her face that made his stomach flip and his heart race. Though he was positive he did like the way his name sounded coming from her lips, and that her face was something he liked seeing no matter what was on it. Whether or not he would admit it was something for another day. </p><p>“How ‘bout this,” Yasuo began with a burst of optimism. “I try to take on your way of thinking, you take mine and we’ll see how it goes.” The flask was held out to her again. In place of the isolated and drowned feeling he did it with before he had a bright grin that made Riven feel like she was in a spring meadow instead of a wooded rainstorm. "Deal?"</p><p>The most genuine smile she had felt in months graced her lips. In this fleeting moment she couldn’t continue ignoring how handsome she thought he was, his newfound happiness pushing her forced neutrality to the wayside. Unbeknownst to both of them this gesture would mark their transition from allies to irreplaceable friends.</p><p>Her hand raised to take the flask from him, her fingers brushing against his.</p><p>“Deal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bandit: We gonna make Riven cry cuz we tough guys</p><p>Yasuo (probably): It's time for the queen to slay XDDDDDD</p><p>As a side note: When I played Assassin's Creed 3 years ago I really likes the small details they added with the main character's language. English wasn't his native language and he didn't use contractions and spoke very formally at first, then he sounded more like the average speaker over time. I thought Riven would end up doing something like that too :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this took longer than I thought...</p><p>Why? I haven't been sleeping well, so most of the time spent writing this consisted of me sleepily writing something, reading it over, saying "nah that's garbage" and deleting it all lol</p><p>Oh, and fight scenes take forever to write</p><p>BTW have y'all seen Sisterhood of War Part 3? Yas and Riv are both leaving Ionia at the same time, they both got lore updates at the same time, they both got a spirit blossom skin...</p><p>It's happening y'all. From where I'm standing lycorisrxdiata's Grand General AU from One Hundred and One is practically cannon &lt;3333333</p><p>As always thank you for the kudos and encouragement :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Immediately after they arrived in Ionia it was straight to business. The job was simple: hunt down two enemies and eliminate them. The targets, on the other hand, had proven to be much trickier to handle than expected. That's where they came in. </p><p>Their camp was made of a few simple tents hidden at a lake's edge, shrouded by trees, floating stones, and fluttering birds. The two assassins may have been camping with supporting troops but on the field they worked alone. One of them was sitting on the ground and polishing his daggers, all three tips shining a vibrant orange in the low light of the early morning. His companion was leaning against the bark of a tree more than twenty times her height, much more relaxed than the other.</p><p>"You know her?" The woman asked.</p><p>"Only by reputation," her male partner replied. "But you did, right?"</p><p>She nodded, bright red hair swaying with the motion. "We were friends, yeah."</p><p>"Close?"</p><p>"Yup," she pushed off the tree and approached her teammate, who had packed away his triangular knives and stood from the grass. "I even had a crush on her for a while. Don't think she ever noticed, though," she chuckled. "But that was a long time ago."</p><p>The man didn't reply at first, focused on fastening his arm blade onto his wrist. "Then when we find them and get them separated I'll take her."</p><p>A red brow was raised. "Not that I think you're incapable but she's not an easy fight. If you go in blind you risk taking a lot of hits." As she spoke he had already turned away with the intent of beginning their mission. "I can take her. I've trained with her before and know what to expect."</p><p>"Considering neither of us know the other target one of us will still be going in blind."</p><p>"Better just one than both of us, then."</p><p>The red-head was known for doing things her own way, gifting the man with the habit of remaining patient. "We'll be fine." He pulled his hood up and continued onward, knowing his comrade would only follow so far before going to her own tasks.</p><p>"I'm trying to warn you," her transition from a collected demeanor to one of stern authority made him stop. "If you go in unprepared she'll destroy you."</p><p>The concern for his well-being was unusual for her, causing him to second guess his decision. If this opponent was dangerous enough for her to worry then perhaps he should reconsider. He convinced himself to push onward anyway, his reason for that being his next statement. "Better that than make you fight a friend." She said nothing. "Just stay focused. We'll be fine." Reassurance was also out of character for him. It was a strange day already.</p><p>With that he left, disappearing into the trees like he was never there in the first place. Once he was out of earshot she spoke again.</p><p>"Damn it."</p><p>---</p><p>The Noxians hadn't been as quiet over the last week. Yasuo and Riven had a few encounters with them, managing to escape or take care of any imminent threats with no problems. The course Yasuo suggested seemed to be paying off as the landscape got thicker with ponds of iridescent water and strange wildlife that would deter anyone unfamiliar with the First Lands. Of course this came with drawbacks for them as well. Fewer people and more open land meant keeping supplies stocked and locating safe places to sleep a challenge.</p><p>Luckily they found an incredible tree (to be fair, all the trees and plants were monstrous and mystical enough to be called incredible) whose trunk was so immensely wide that a hollow formed by the space between its roots was large enough for them to stay in.</p><p>Riven's eyes opened slowly, peacefully, before closing once more. It was strange for her to wake up gradually, the cold sweat and panicked jolt into a sitting position having become the norm long ago. Taking her time coming back to the world, her head not aching from restlessness, she eventually noticed the soft music playing next to her. </p><p>Her eyes finally opened lazily, vision blurred for a few moments before her companion came into view. His eyes were shut, focused on playing the instrument in his hand.</p><p>The realization struck her. Still hindered by sleep she slowly rose from her mat, the music stopping shortly after.</p><p>"Mornin'," Yasuo greeted, a tiny smile playing at his lips. </p><p>The tree blocked out most of the light but enough spilled in from the entrance they found told her it was past sunrise. "What time is it?" She asked, rubbing drowsiness from her eyes.</p><p>The gesture made Yasuo's small smile slip into an obvious grin. "Dunno, but it's later than usual for you. Must've been sleeping well." It was no secret to him. She had won the nightly battle yesterday and taken first watch, insisting that it was necessary despite their unorthodox hiding spot. When her turn to sleep came Yasuo waited for the inevitable sleeplessness to haunt her and calmed it once it came, having confirmed that his flute really does relax her.</p><p>"Yes…" Riven mumbled while he put his flute away. "Has that been you?"</p><p>Her question caught him off guard. "Has what been me?"</p><p>"That music."</p><p><em> Damn </em> he cursed to himself. He hadn't realized she was so aware of it, determined to keep his subtle act to himself. Why? He wasn't entirely sure, although the benefit of having a well-rested partner was what he had settled on so far. A part of him nagged at him, saying he just wasn't man enough to confess he just liked helping her sleep better. "Oh, yeah," he answered casually, hoping she wouldn't press." She didn't, instead appearing thoughtful, making him curious. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>She looked back up at him once she realized she had left him for her thoughts. "I've just been hearing it in my dreams for a while and wondered where it came from."</p><p>Her use of a contraction caught his attention -- every instance had since their night at the shrine -- but chose to let it go for now. "Sorry if it's bothered you," he said, playing dumb.</p><p>"No it has been helpful." After a brief pause, "Have you been playing every night this week?"</p><p>Nervousness started to take over. "Yeah…" he scratched at his stubble with his mind scrambling for an answer. "It helps pass time, y'know?"</p><p>A sigh of relief came to him when she nodded and moved on. </p><p>While they packed up their few things he silently berated himself for acting like a child over this. They were friends now, and aiding each other was what friends did. He was just being stupid, overly anxious even. He chalked it up to having a friend that was once an enemy made him unsure of how he was supposed to act in their down time. </p><p>After the thought came his jaw clenched slightly. It didn't make any more sense than the last excuse he came up with.</p><p>"Yasuo?"</p><p>Musings came to a sudden stop. "Huh?"</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>The samurai was generally very good about staying aware of the things and people around him, but this time he hadn't even noticed he was the one stuck in his own head this time.</p><p>"Yeah," he dismissed, "It's nothing," he explained, just as he did to himself moments ago. He just wasn't sure how much he believed it.</p><p>The walk away from the grand tree and through many others was too quiet for Riven not to wonder. He had been doing this a lot lately, dipping into his head and mulling over something. Given how recent the behavior was she blamed it on herself and the internal mayhem she caused him after their escapade with the bandits, her stomach churning at the thought. He just looked so confused, unsure. And because of her.</p><p>But she learned at the shrine that he keeps things to himself unless he wants to speak of it and she would respect that, just as he always did. Her last thought on the matter was that she hoped whatever was on his mind wasn't about her.</p><p>They arrived at the worn road and took the northern route, just as they had planned the night before. Things had changed between them considerably since they were caught in the rain just over a week ago. Consulting each other about their next move and talking when they had a moment of safety was routine now. No longer were they hesitant to engage in conversation or only speak when their situation deemed it necessary. Interacting like they weren't fugitives running for their lives became normal.</p><p>Today was not normal.</p><p>Ever since they made it into the open they were tense, speechless, ready to defend themselves at the sound of a twig snapping. Exchanging words was their new liability, careful nonchalance their current tactic.</p><p>Only when this went on until noon did they risk whispers. "Riven?"</p><p>She mirrored Yasuo's mumbled call. "Yes?"</p><p>Both pairs of eyes swept the land, the faintest movement of a bird's feather enough to draw their gaze. "I'm guessin' you're feeling that too."</p><p>"Like we're being watched?" It was a fact that masqueraded as a question. Silence prompted her to continue. "What do we do?" </p><p>Now their isolation was a weakness. Until now the Noxians had been very unambiguous about their intentions, attacking when they caught up and making a barricade when they got ahead. Never before had they chosen watching and waiting. A bad sign. </p><p>"Could mean a lot of things," he whispered. A new tracker, different strategy, even an unrelated force could be at play. "If They've been at us this long they're not gonna give up easily. We'll have to lose them somehow."</p><p>"That seems unlikely considering our surroundings."</p><p>"Not quite." It took all of Riven's concentration not to look at him with a questioning expression. With no warning Yasuo raised his voice back to its average volume. "Hey, was that fruit from this morning the last of it?"</p><p>Military training and sharp wit was what enabled her to catch on instantaneously. "I believe so." Her voice also returned to its usual tone.</p><p>"We might be able to get some more supplies if we take a detour down the eastern road." Years of being hunted made his delivery so flawless that any would find his suggestion genuine.</p><p>She knitted her brow at him, this time intending to make it seen.</p><p>"There's a kind of market down there. The villages here are pretty far apart, so merchants set up at the crossroads to get more buyers." He glanced at her, his eyes communicating what his voice could not. "Maybe we'll find something there." </p><p>In those eyes were his true thoughts: maybe they'll get lucky. Maybe today there would be enough people there to blend in with. So in the end it was a gamble.</p><p>By now Riven had seen just how useful Yasuo's judgment could be and trusted it without question. "Then we should go." A plain nod was all he gave her in return. After several hundred steps she whispered, "And if there is not enough going in to lose them?"</p><p>"We'll play it by ear. We have to." His voice held steel and fire that displayed his familiarity with the notion.</p><p>More silence. Other than the subtle patters of their feet on the dirt and the cool breeze of the upcoming autumn there was not a sign of a single soul for miles. If they were being followed their trackers certainly knew how to remain unseen and unheard.</p><p>They came to a wide bend that masked their view of what was beyond the trees. The uncertainty of what was ahead gave way when they reached it, finding a flattened field full of carts, animals, people, and the most colorful decorative goods Riven had seen. Riven and Yasuo exchanged relieved glances. Fortune favored them today.</p><p>Yasuo wasn't the only one who could mislead prying eyes and ears. "There is so much here," she said breathily, a soft sense of wonder about her. </p><p>As she expected, Yasuo played along brilliantly. "You never seen a market like this?"</p><p>"No. Most I saw were not in full swing during the war."</p><p>Riven grimaced. She instantly prayed to the sun, asking it to tick backward just a few moments so she could catch those words before they escaped. It was no time for her to feel sorry for the past. The last thing they needed was for her to spoil their elaborate ruse with her regrets.</p><p>She didn't know until she found Yasuo's encouraging smile that their act had faltered on both sides. "Then maybe it'd be nice to look around." </p><p>Somehow he could always say something that made the sorrow and regret melt off of her frozen heart. Perhaps a sliver of genuineness was what their charade needed.</p><p>The market was a blessing in many ways. Not only did it serve as possible cover, it was one of the few glimpses into the rich Ionian culture Riven could never see on a farm. </p><p>There were plenty of people to blend in with. So many, in fact, that Riven would have thought they were a festival's early guests if she had stumbled upon this place. Temporary stands were obviously shoddy and made to last only a day or two, some of them just being carts full of products. A portion of the sellers were simple farmers selling their harvest, others were selling pottery or simple decorations that must have been created during dull days to make some extra coin. An occasional skilled artisan could be found, hanging bright drapery over their carts, intricate jewelry embedded with delicate stones, elaborately designed clothes adorning primitive mannequins, one of them had a few sturdy, regal looking horses up for auction. Crowded streets were something Riven grew weary of after spending so much time in the countryside yet she could only feel excitement as they wandered through the busy stands.</p><p>Yasuo glanced at Riven to plan their course of action but couldn't bring himself to detract from the childlike enthusiasm on her features. He felt a smile wide enough to make his cheeks hurt bloom in his face at the sight. It was almost soothing enough to make him forget that there were eyes on them, dreading that they couldn't be here for long. As he watched her a quiet voice inside him was asking why they couldn't, urging him to take some time to relax with Riven.</p><p>Thoughts screeched to a halt. Eyes were ripped from his friend and to the crowd ahead. With a subtle shake of his head Yasuo inhaled deeply and stoked his focus. This didn't need to get any more complicated than it already was, and time spent under watchful gazes had to be spent purposefully, not leisurely.</p><p>He went back to Riven with refreshed resolve, aiming to remind her that they needed to hide, find somewhere to lose their followers. Yasuo wished he could say this resolve lasted longer than a few moments after he looked at her again. <em> Purpose, not leisure, </em>he chanted to himself. </p><p>Music started up nearby, both travelers perking up at the sound. The perfect opportunity inspired the samurai's smirk. <em> How about both? </em></p><p>He nudged Riven with his elbow. "This way." She followed him, intrigued, as he squeezed between two stands and through another group of buyers. There was a break between the crowds for several strides, then they found the next one gathered in front of a red curtain with golden embroidery hanging over two crossing tree branches, a trio of dancers spinning and gliding in front of it while a quintet of musicians played a melody that was simultaneously peaceful and energetic. Not wanting to push through anyone she stopped at the edge of the audience, who had begun clapping with the beat of the deep drum. Yasuo whispered to her, just barely loud enough to hear over the noise, "Move in, we'll blend that way."</p><p>That's right. Riven had been so distracted by the influx of culture that she had forgotten they were just passing through. The internal scolding she would have given herself died when she felt Yasuo take her hand and lead her through the people, surprised by just how warm it felt against her skin. </p><p><em> It's so we don't get separated </em>, she lectured in her head. There was nothing to be so worked up about.</p><p>Although she was mesmerized by the dancers and their furry, feathered costumes and the painted patterns flashing in the sunlight she and Yasuo slowly made their way through the crowd, working their way forward to look as if they were trying to get a better view but still shifting to the side to make their eventual exit. She was thoroughly disappointed when they finally slipped away.</p><p>They walked briskly between the lines of stands once more and Yasuo released his lingering hold on her fingers. Apparently her dissatisfaction had been hard to miss. "Sorry if you were enjoying that," Yasuo said to her with a sheepish smile.</p><p>For a moment she thought he was apologizing for retracting his hand and blushed slightly with embarrassment when she realized he was referring to the performance, looking away before he could notice. "Don't be," she responded, using the same phrasing she had heard Yasuo use in the past. "Now is not the time to be idling around."</p><p>"Still, it doesn't hurt to have a little fun too." He noted that hints of disappointment had yet to fade. It may have been an inopportune time but it didn't stop him from feeling bad about pulling her out of a good time. "Tell you what, when we get a chance I'll take you to a real festival."</p><p>A short laugh escaped Riven. "That is not necessary."</p><p>"Doesn't have to be. I'll make it up to you one way or another."</p><p>In most cases Riven would have insisted there was nothing for him to make up, however she knew better than to fight with him. "If you say so. I know I cannot change your mind."</p><p>Yasuo chuckled this time. "Our nightly bickering begs to differ."</p><p>Riven gawked at him in disbelief, opening her mouth to say their inability to assign sleep schedules was his fault too. It closed sharply when a glimmer of steel shone through the people passing them. She brought her eyes forward again, her outward expression calm.</p><p>The sudden loss of their banter told Yasuo all he needed to know. "We haven't lost 'em." </p><p>"We need a new plan." They both moved to a merchant's cart with a group of customers looking over exotic spices. </p><p>Having experienced Riven's expertise in the past Yasuo trusted that she could answer the most crucial questions at hand. "How many do you think there are?"</p><p>"If they have not drawn attention yet there cannot be more than a few of them."</p><p>"And they'd be a tough match?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"What if they were alone?"</p><p>Riven's brow crinkled at his insinuation. "It depends on who they are. But yes, generally they would be better suited to quiet attacks than open battles." She gave him a warning stare. "That does not mean they will be easy."</p><p>"I wasn't thinkin' that," he reassured. "But if it's between giving them a chance to coordinate or push them out of their comfort zone the latter would turn out better for us." He heard Riven sigh next to him. "I didn't say it was the best idea. We don't exactly have too many options if they've been able to keep up with us in this crowd."</p><p>He had a point. Had she not fought alongside Yasuo before she would not agree so easily, however if he really would be against just one assassin she didn't doubt his ability to get out of it alive. "Fine," Riven conceded. "We split up. Where do we meet up once we are out of danger?"</p><p>"See that red tree with the rocks on our left?" Riven was so surprised he already had an answer that she almost missed the tree he was mentioning. Beyond a few heads there was a river carved into the land, not too far from the market but still a long walk away. The bright red leaves were tucked into the yellow and orange ones next to the river's bank. It was deep enough into the foliage that it was discreet but distinct enough to find later. "We meet back there in an hour."</p><p>Riven was not any more fond of the idea even with a clear plan in mind. "And if only one of us returns? Or neither of us?"</p><p>Yasuo smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "I'd say between the two of us at least one would make it." Seriousness overtook him. "But if one of us doesn't then whoever does decides what they do next."</p><p>Clarity was something Riven valued when it came to the people she associated with. She liked when things were simple, straightforward, and left little to the imagination. So saying that one of them decides "what to do next" was too vague for her tastes. But with Yasuo she would make an exception. Had it been more than two weeks prior to today she would have doubted, believing he would leave her for dead if she were the one to be worse off.</p><p>Not anymore. He had given her every reason to trust that he wouldn't use her misfortune as a distraction. And she would give him no reason to expect any less from her.</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>---</p><p>Things had taken quite an odd turn. The Noxian assassin furrowed her red brows when the pair had bid each other a quick farewell and set off in different directions. It was strange enough they seemed to be so content with killing time at some measly market (a bit <em> too </em> content if you asked her), going their separate ways in the middle of one was no less confounding. Green eyes went to her partner. She couldn't see him but she knew he was there. No communication was necessary.</p><p>They had planned to split them up in the first place. If they teamed up then isolation posed some kind of disadvantage to them, giving the sneaky pair the upper hand. Doing so had been difficult so far. There was no way to effectively drive them apart when they were the only two on an open road, dispersing the crowd would cause too much of a scene, interfering directly when they definitely didn't look at all like the natives was risky. Yet here was the opportunity served on a silver platter.</p><p>Too convenient.</p><p>It didn't matter. With no eye contact -- or any sight of each other -- there was an agreement that the chance would be taken anyway and she tailed the Ionian alone. She contemplated going back on their arrangement. She could attempt to do something to get her partner away from Riven, maybe even just try to beat him to her. Then she could deal with the exile before he got the chance. </p><p>Trouble wasn't something she wanted to stir right now; too much at stake. Besides, she doubted Riven wouldn't get away mostly unharmed anyway. The assassin would have her time with the exile.</p><p>She tried to maintain indifference towards her target, failing as time went on. The farther he walked down the path and away from the market the more her eyes burned holes into his back. There was no way Riven knew where he was really going. </p><p>They had no information on this guy, no idea what his motives were, he didn't even have a name for all they knew. This lack of information was what made the assassin's blood boil. Informational was something she thrived on, something that gave her an edge over a target. And here was this random man who could be doing anything for anyone for any reason. He could easily be what gave them a reason to come all this way here for the exile, framing her for something out of spite for her heritage. She couldn't help but irately think to herself that he should be their main target, not Riven. This conniving liar was leading her on for something, no doubt.</p><p>Her certainty doubled when he left the path and went into the trees.</p><p>Branches became the new ground for her, keeping a bird's eye view while staying under his radar. Malice evolved into confusion as he went deeper into the woods. Where the hell was he going? Why so far? Surely Riven would notice if he was gone this long regardless of the reason for their separation.</p><p>A clearing. A small pond was nestled in the forest, a grassy field swaying next to it. It was here that he came to a halt. </p><p>Nothing. She watched him closely, too cautious to strike. If he stopped here then something would happen. Yet silence carried.</p><p>Was he waiting for someone? A secret associate? A rendezvous with some twisted creature or something? Whatever it was she didn't like it. At all. </p><p>She cursed to herself under her breath, the passing phrase barely audible even to the most sensitive of ears. <em> I swear, </em> she thought, <em> If this bastard is the reason for this mess I'm gonna -- </em></p><p>The branch was unexpectedly swept from under her feet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yasuo's single slash through the air went directly to the branch, chopping it from its trunk and sending his stalker down to the earth in a flurry of red and black. They landed perfectly on their feet with one leg folded beneath and the other stretched to the side. Only when they looked up at him did he see that it was a woman with bright red hair and stunning green eyes, one with a clean scar slashed from eyebrow to cheek. Yasuo kept his blade firmly in hand, poised for an attack.</p><p>The shock faded almost instantly, a playful smirk taking its place. "Well, well," she sung, leather jacket squeaking lightly when she stood.  "Looks like someone's no fool," In one fluid motion she reached up to the pommels extending from her back and pulled out twin curved blades, flipping them in her fingers a few times as her arms settled back down to her sides, wry smile never leaving her lips.</p><p>Her attire would have seemed foolish to amateurs. A simple bralette, short jacket, black pants, sturdy boots, studded shin and arm guards and thin pauldrons was light armor for a warrior. Yasuo, however, was smart enough to know she wore little armor because she didn't need it, and that was a sign of a formidable foe, even if she was slight and maybe a touch shorter than Riven.</p><p>Yasuo's patented stoic glare countered her grin. "If you've come to kill me you better have brought friends."</p><p>"Relax, things don't have to get violent…" One blade was raised and came to rest on her shoulder. "...yet." A step was taken, one Yasuo was expecting to lead to an attack. Instead she just sauntered ahead, circling him. It was then he noticed she had two more identical swords strapped to her lower back alongside knives that were tucked in every compartment they could occupy. A mocking tone decorated her words like they were mere invitations to play time and not deadly threats. "It might not have to at all. If you get me to your friend I might just let you go."</p><p>What Yasuo found odd was how her Ionian was better than Riven's. An accent was still present, but she spoke the tongue like she had been for decades. Perhaps she had, being an assassin would require a wide variety of skills. There were plenty of other questions floating around in his mind, none of them coming to his lips before he refuted her proposition. "You're going to have to work harder than that to get your pay."</p><p>"And who says that's what it's all about? Maybe I just wanna have a little chat with her."</p><p>"Right," Yasuo harrumphed coldly.</p><p>The assassin stopped, blade falling from her shoulder as she shrugged with both arms. "What? You don't trust me?" Yasuo chose not to reward her with a response. Her smirk grew at his silence. "Hm," her chin inclined toward him. "<em> Smart. </em>"</p><p>In the blink of an eye knives were hurled at him. They were blocked by perfectly positioned steel before making contact, seeming almost too easy. And it clearly was, serving as only a distraction. In the next second his vision was filled with black and silver as a shin guard came just a few inches from his face. He ducked under the kick, countering with a horizontal strike of his own. Amazingly the red-head jumped over it, rolling above the sword as it swung below her. She landed on her feet with her back facing him. In one swift turn she corrected this, both blades slicing through the air before colliding with his. Without a moment's rest she turned again, one knife flying around to hit his weapon first, the other following suit and pushing Yasuo back. A short blade was pulled back, then she lunged at him with a jab going for his chest. This time Yasuo was ready and parried, forcing her weapon aside and bringing his down to her. Twin swords were crossed to block his blow, shoving him away after colliding. He immediately followed up with a diagonal hit that missed completely. She had already leapt into a backflip, landing on one hand and springing from it and onto her feet. As if the act was nothing at all she blew her bangs out of her face with her ever present smile glowing.</p><p>Standing firmly once again she twirled the swords in her fingers. "Well then," she crouched into a wide stance with one arm forward and the other held close to her, "what are you waiting for?" The smile turned impish.</p><p>She came at him again, directly this time. If Yasuo hadn't figured it out already it was obvious his assumption that she had no use for armor was accurate. Agility, precision, and acrobatics were her means to victory, and she had mastered each of them. Unlike Darius the assassin was light on her feet, blocking or bounding from his strikes only to counter with one that was just as quick and clean. He would lash out with an elegant chain of attacks and she would simply jump over them -- or him -- then force him to do the very same. Even his wind attacks failed to phase her. Sure, she had to be weary of getting blown back or stunned, but she handled every gust like it was an ordinary weapon and not a nearly extinct technique. Back and forth they went for a short time, the routine changing when the red-head decided to switch up her tactics. A burst of wind was sent at her and as opposed to sliding to the side she leapt up, flipping back at first. Her swords were flung into the ground far from him. In the meantime she had shifted into another roll at the height of her leap and pulled an armada of throwing knives -- from where Yasuo wasn't sure. With one last turn the knives burst from her hands and rained down across the clearing. </p><p>This was when Yasuo grinned. A simple swoop of his blade and a call to the spirits in an ancient dialect produced his famed wind wall that slowed each knife until they fluttered pathetically into the grass. </p><p>The Noxian was on the ground once more, falling between the blades she had discarded in the middle of her jump and picking them up as she rose. Despite her deadly attack being foiled she appeared no less amused. Quite the opposite actually; she looked fascinated.</p><p>"That's an inconvenient move you got there," she pointed out, though her lack of annoyance made it feel anything but inconvenient from Yasuo's perspective.</p><p>Having his brief celebration ruined by her confidence he opted for a harsh glare in return. "Sorry to spoil your fun," he growled.</p><p>A chuckle. "Oh, don't you worry about me." More knives came and they were brushed aside by wind. She used the same strategy of charging once the knives were free. To most it would make her a fool. But clearly she was no fool, and she was up to something new.</p><p>He was ready for a parry, a dodge, block, duck, counter, anything he needed to do to best her next move. What he didn't plan on was her running at him full speed with no sign of slowing. She launched at him with one blade aimed at his neck. He readied a block but before any contact was made she vanished.</p><p>A flash of red light was all he got. Believing she had just sidestepped him he turned around, eyebrows rocketing up when no one was there. Brown eyes scanned the clearing with not a thing in sight. Until there was.</p><p>On his right she came from nowhere, a sword coming close enough to cut some stray threads from his cowl. Regaining his footing he turned to where she would have been only to find nothing. Once again she came from his side and struck, narrowly missing her dazed opponent.</p><p><em> There's no way she's that fast! </em>After recovering from her most recent miss she stayed back and smiled at him, disappearing on the spot. Yasuo watched for the slightest sign of movement and found nothing. If it were not for the glimmer of red light on his shoulder guard and the all-too-familiar sound of steel ringing as it moved he could have been killed. </p><p>The assassin's back was a hand's breadth from his. She had switched one blade into an underhand grip and thrust it to his throat. Yasuo strafed back just in time to slap the blade away and ready a jab back at her. The blade met air again as she bounded back into the red light, appeared beside him, and sliced again. He blocked another burst of knives only for them to fly away, bounce from the ground and come back at him like they were made of possessed rubber. He dashed back while they all collided where he once stood. Then they ricocheted off of each other, several of them landing in the ground in front of the woman as she appeared on the other side of the clearing.</p><p><em> She's a mage, </em> Yasuo told himself while she picked up the knives closest to her. He always forgot Noxus had very different ones than what could be found in Ionia.</p><p>Slowly sauntering back to him with a bounce in her step, the assassin taunted, "I've got tricks of my own." That she did. She could zip around before but now she moved unbelievably fast.</p><p>But he was still faster. </p><p>She must have known this because her next attacks were less lethal and more investigative. A useless volley of knives would be thrown and blocked by a wall. Another came for them to be blown to a stop. A third to be thwarted by a dash to the side. She was testing his limits, seeing how often he could use each of his skills, and what he could do before he had to resort to old fashioned swordsmanship. He respected the strategic approach that displayed her intelligence but now was not a time he wanted to banter with his enemy, not when he had no idea how Riven was doing right now. The best thing he could do was to wait for her to get comfortable enough to launch a serious attack. Then he would reveal what he'd been hiding. All he had to do was wait for her to jump.</p><p>With enough knives, disappearing and half-hearted strikes she wore him down -- or so he made her think after holding back long enough. She vanished and appeared next to him again. Her arms crossed over her torso with her swords tucked under her arms. They flew out in a way that cut an "X" through the air. The blow broke Yasuo's block and pushed him back. She followed through with another spin that struck his blade with both of hers. He then did what would bait her into just what he needed. He gave another horizontal slash that she jumped over without hesitation.</p><p>This was it. Exactly what he needed to end this.</p><p>Just as before the assassin spun in the air and readied another batch of knives to throw. Unlike last time she was shocked to see he wasn't where she left him. She learned the hard way that she wasn't the only one who could teleport without warning.</p><p>Green eyes became saucers when Yasuo materialized next to her, suspended in the air with her. Her plans changed completely, dropping the knives haphazardly in favor or retrieving her swords and blocking the brute force of his steel. She was out of control now, the impact sending her sailing back to the earth. For the first time since their encounter began she failed to land on her feet, hitting the ground on her side. Her recovery was flawless, however, bouncing off the dirt once and cartwheeling back onto her feet.</p><p>The Noxian was off balance now, Yasuo with the upper hand. He gave her no time to react and dashed back to her, unleashing a flurry of quick slashes that she barely blocked in time. Yasuo had to admit that he took pleasure in her change of attitude. Where cocky playfulness once inhabited was intense concentration. She had to focus to stay alive now. </p><p>She vanished again, winding up many paces away from him. To counter he let out what he had been holding in since she began testing him: a tornado.</p><p>A single cut through nothing summoned the winds into a cyclone that barreled at her. Without much time to react she was hurled back towards the trees, planting her swords into one of them to keep from flying away.</p><p>With her head ducked and eyes closed she had no way of seeing Yasuo following the tornado, blade ready to come down on her. She looked up at the last second, swords still stuck in the bark.</p><p>Yasuo couldn't have guessed how she saved herself this time. As the blade began its descent she kept her hands on her sword handles and hopped onto one foot, raising the other up high above her head and angling it so the flat of his blade was against the sole of her boot. The sharp edge jammed at the heel, reinforced enough to stay in one piece. </p><p>They both stared at each other for a second, neither one of them fully caught up to the present. The anxiety of the moment passed and she smiled again. "Phew," she sighed dramatically.</p><p>The next thing Yasuo would do is retract his weapon and run her through now but she took the chance first (admittedly he was still stupefied by the wide split she managed). She kicked the sword away and used the momentum to rip her blades free from the bark. In the same motion she twisted so her planted foot swung up and hit him square in the chest. A strained grunt came from him while she retreated up onto the lowest tree branch. From there she sprung up and flipped through the air. When she was above him she brought her blades down hard, steel meeting steel with a burst of sparks. Yasuo shoved her away and she vanished again before hitting the ground. She took shape in front of him on the other side of the clearing.</p><p>She rested both swords on her shoulders as she took a few steps closer. "Alright," the red-head huffed, her tone far from enthusiastic. "I'm starting to get bored." She returned to her crouched battle stance. "Wrap it up this round?"</p><p>The impromptu impatience irritated Yasuo enough that he was happy to oblige. </p><p>If anyone was watching the pair battle they would have no way of knowing who was winning, where they were, or even which figure was which. A montage of dashes, flashing red light and the sound of metal clashing was all that could be decoded from the spectacle. Wind blew here, knives bounced there, an occasional shout came every now and again. It was one of the few times that two warriors that were masters of speed and precision came head to head. </p><p>Somewhere between the flowing wind and nimble flips something caught the assassin's eye. Whatever it was it brought her a humorous smile. Her focus changed to flashing around and collecting her knives, avoiding everything Yasuo threw at her. If she was collecting all of her knives she could be prepping for something dangerous and he refused to give her the opportunity.</p><p>He was wrong. When all of her discarded knives were cleaned up she teleported as far from him as she could without leaving the clearing. </p><p>Yasuo was getting tired of games. "You're not giving up." It was far from a question. There was no doubt in his mind that she would sooner die than surrender.</p><p>A hearty laugh validated this guess. "Hell no, not in your wildest dreams." Twin swords were returned to her back. "As much fun as it's been I've gotta run."</p><p>"What? You can't just leave now!"</p><p>"Sure I can." The scarred red-head chuckled at his furious glare, "Aw, sorry hurt your feelings. You're just not the most important thing I have to deal with anymore."</p><p>A two-fingered salute was the only farewell he got. "See you 'round, Windy Boy." Then she was gone.</p><p>Yasuo didn't believe she would just up and leave. He remained where he stood, sword ready and muscles pulled so taut that they felt like they were about to snap. </p><p>Nothing.</p><p>She really was gone.</p><p>Finally Yasuo relaxed and sheathed his sword. "More important things?" He wondered aloud. "What's more important than your target?"</p><p>A glint of light in the grass caught his eye. Upon reaching it and kneeling down he realized it was one of the assassin's knives. He picked it up and turned it over to check for any clues or information about this woman but as far as he could see it was an ordinary knife. Though it was nothing special to him he was curious to see if Riven might see something in it.</p><p>Thinking of Riven reminded him that he needed to reach their meeting place to know if she was alright. In the back of his mind he was praying that whatever distracted his enemy had called away hers as well. He readied to stand, but --</p><p>It hit him; the assassin's words.</p><p>"...what did she call me?"</p><p>---</p><p>Yasuo's trek into the woods had taken him farther than he thought. Worried that Riven was in danger he ran through the trees until the market was in sight. After passing it his eyes went directly to the red tree they had agreed to meet at, relief flooding him when he saw Riven sitting on one of the rocks by the roots.</p><p>Now in no hurry he let his tired legs walk him the rest of the way there. He was glad he did because if he had rushed over he wouldn't have caught how pensive she looked. So much so that Riven didn't notice him approaching until he was a few steps from her. When she looked up both of their voices rang out. </p><p>"Are you alright?" And "You okay?" Were spoken simultaneously.</p><p>"You had a tough fight too," Yasuo said.</p><p>Riven only nodded.</p><p>"You know them?"</p><p>She looked down at her feet with her elbows resting on her knees. "Not personally. I had heard of him but all I really know is a name."</p><p>When she said nothing else Yasuo got right to what was bothering him. "And did he just leave for no reason?" Furrowed white brows was her reply. "Did you fight him and he just left for no reason later?"</p><p>Brows drew closer together. "No...I injured him and that forced him to leave." Yasuo looked away, lost in thought and eyes looking to the market but not seeing it, giving her nothing in return. "Your assassin did?"</p><p>Yasuo crossed his arms. "Yeah… we were fighting for a while, then she just packed up and left. Said she had something more important to get to."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"She?"</p><p>If he had been looking at Riven he would have seen a glimmer of both hope and sadness at the word. He turned back to her, reaching back and taking the abandoned knife from where he tucked it into his belt. "Yeah…" </p><p>He handed her the knife, keeping his eyes on her to see her reaction. Even though he had gotten better at guessing what was on her mind just by looking at her there was nothing he could glean from her unreadable expression.</p><p>"She had red hair and a scar over her left eye." At his description the vagueness broke into melancholy. Growing concerned, he asked, "You know her?"</p><p>Riven was quiet for a few moments. She then stood from the rock with her emotions masked once more. "We should go. I will tell you on the way."</p><p>---</p><p>She won't be here for a while.</p><p>That's what he told himself over and over. The Noxian man had withdrawn his hood and held bandages to his chin. He had been nursing a split lip and a bloody nose for a while now and wanted to hide all signs of injury before his partner returned, lest he face her gloating.</p><p>"Headbutt, right?"</p><p>Too late.</p><p>"She's good at those." The red-haired woman was behind him, reclining against the same tree she stood at that morning. </p><p>A jaw clenched. "If you're here so soon then you left our target before finishing him."</p><p>"Of course. How else was I supposed to rub it in as soon as I could? By the way…"</p><p>He wasn't sure if he was furious that she abandoned the job or that she did so just mock him.</p><p>Most likely both. </p><p>But mostly the latter after she said the dreaded phrase he knew she just couldn't wait to get out.</p><p>"Told ya."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gotta love dramatic irony. You all know who the assassins are ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This...took so long to write...and it came out so long...</p><p>I've been going back and forth with what I want to do with the next few chapters, and settled on what I think is a good plan. So if this seems boring I promise things will get more interesting soon :)</p><p>ANYWAY the semester has started up again so I'll try to keep updating relatively frequently, but there might be some periods where y'all might assume I've died or something XD</p><p>Thank you for all the support and comments and kudos!!!! &lt;3 Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"She makes cats do what now?"</p><p>The knife Riven had been mulling over stopped turning in her hands while she let out what she felt was an embarrassing snort. "No, no, that is her name. Katarina Du Couteau."</p><p>Yasuo's brow didn't relax at the clarification. "That's a weird name…"</p><p>"It is not around Demacia and Noxus. Compared to Ionian names, however, I suppose it is strange."</p><p>The sun was hanging low in the sky when they felt safe enough to speak plainly. With their former pursuers seemingly preoccupied for now they took the chance to continue down the dirt roads leading north, although Riven secretly wished they had gone back to the market for a little longer. If not for the culture of it all then just to spend some quiet time with Yasuo. </p><p>She shook her head at the thought as Yasuo asked, "So you don't know the other one?"</p><p>"No. I believe his name is Talon, but Katarina was the only one I knew well."</p><p>"And she was a friend of yours?"</p><p>Both nostalgia and longing for past days enveloped her chest as she explained. "Yes. We were just two children who got involved in the military too young. The difference between us is that she was born into her role."</p><p>Yasuo held out his hand for the knife Riven held. "Born into it? I thought Noxians worked up the ranks."</p><p>The knife was handed to him. "In most cases. Her family was an exception in that they served the emperor for generations, and her father in particular was very close to Emperor Darkwill. If you had not already guessed they served as assassins."</p><p>Thinking back to the wily red-head he met earlier that day Yasuo didn't feel that she came from such an esteemed background. He turned the thought in his head as he examined the knife in his hands, catching something at the tip. It appeared to be a small cluster of scratches but they felt too organized. Flipping the blade over he saw the same markings in the same place on the other side, realizing it looked something like a family crest or symbol. Fitting, he thought, that the mark of an assassin's family was so well hidden that it took assiduous study to notice that it wasn't normal wear and tear. </p><p>"Did you fight with her in the war?" He hesitated before asking, knowing he may trigger some unwanted feelings. To prevent her from diving too deep into the past he added, "Her Ionian was great so I was wonderin'."</p><p>"Was it? She didn't speak it before I left. She did say her father pushed for a variety of skills so it is not too surprising."</p><p>"I'll take that as a no then?"</p><p>Riven nodded, though Yasuo didn't see it as he continued to scan the knife. "She did not. Most of her 'work' has taken her to Demacia."</p><p>Yasuo gave the knife another once over, finding nothing else that could reveal anything to him. "Hm," was all he said.</p><p>Riven looked at him curiously. He had so many questions before and now he was quiet. "What is it?"</p><p>Yasuo tucked the knife into the back of his belt. "It's just...I know I didn't spend any quality time getting to know her or anything but she doesn't seem like someone you would be friends with." </p><p>Riven chuckled. "I agree with you. She is not someone I would normally associate with. We actually became friends because I got her out of trouble."</p><p>A brown eyebrow raised with a smirk. "Oh yeah? Let's hear it."</p><p>He was glad to see that this memory made his companion smile. "Before I was a captain and still very young there was an old soldier who would always come to the training grounds to antagonize rookies. Well… he bothered everyone but his most infamous words were always directed at younger recruits."</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"Something about them being no match for the 'glorious veterans' like him. Needless to say he had an ego.</p><p>"There was a day that I was there training with my comrades. Katarina was sent there to speak with our captain about an order her father had given. But the old veteran ran into her first. Said Katarina looked 'too young' to be training."</p><p>She heard Yasuo scoff next to her. "Unfortunately for him Katarina is not one to simply scoff and move on. Without a hint of doubt she shot back with, 'And you look too tough for a neck brace'." A pause to let that sink in. "She then heel kicked him in the throat."</p><p>Yasuo couldn't keep the amusement from his voice. "Did he need a brace?" Riven only smiled and nodded. The samurai cackled, "Okay, even though she had me riled up before I think I like her."</p><p>Riven joined him with fond laughter of her own, still envisioning the moment Katrina's hefty boot slammed into the veteran's neck. "If only you could have seen it. A serious injury like the one she gave him usually results in discipline, even for the heir to one of the emperor's most trusted allies. That is where I came in.</p><p>"Officers were brought in to find out who needed to be punished. Katarina was not ashamed and confessed, but didn't describe why she did it, probably trying to figure out how to keep her father from being notified. I intervened and told the officers iit was warranted, that the veteran was either drunk or just belligerent. By then I had earned the trust of the higher-ups, so they took my word for it."</p><p>"Makes sense," Yasuo said, "But why did you step in? There had to be others who had seen and could have called you out, then you would be in hot water too."</p><p>"That same veteran had said something similar to me several times. I would be lying if I said I had not wanted to teach him a lesson myself. And many others wanted to as well. He had essentially earned enough disdain that no one contradicted me."</p><p>Yasuo nudged her with his elbow. "Look at you, being a troublemaker," he teased with his smirk growing. "Who'da thought?"</p><p>Amber eyes were rolled before elbowing him back, drawing another laugh from him. "She found me later to give her thanks. We were friends after that. Even though she can be, oh… 'eccentric' and aloof as one may expect, not to mention that she sometimes enjoys her 'career' a bit too much, but she is also loyal, supportive, and always tells you what she really thinks."</p><p>"Sounds like you two were close."</p><p>"We were." What mirth she had disappeared much faster than it came, a frown pulling her lips down. "But...that was a long time ago. Today was proof of that."</p><p>The sudden change in mood signaled that it was time to tell her something he hadn't revealed yet. "Y'know…" Riven's eyes found his, searching for the good news he seemed to be hinting at. "When we were talking at first she mentioned that she might just want to 'have a chat' with you. I didn't take it seriously but maybe she was?"</p><p>Her eyes lost his when they went to the ground ahead of their moving feet. For a time she appeared uncertain about how to answer the question, so much that he was wondering if there was some secret message behind the phrase that he was oblivious to. Eventually her gaze was forward again, though still distant. "Maybe. Ultimately it depends on who gave her the order."</p><p>Yasuo raised a brow. "How does that work? Orders are orders, right?" At least that's what he had heard from Noxians in the past and came to believe that was an adage of theirs.</p><p>A smile returned to her features. "Usually yes, but Kat is unusual in that respect. She rarely fulfills a task without bending some rules a bit. The ones she does follow to the letter are given by her father."</p><p>"She afraid of him or somethin'?"</p><p>"Not necessarily. She failed an assignment he gave her years ago and he did not take it lightly. She has been trying to earn back his trust ever since. Considering that he is the only family I have seen her with it is understandable."</p><p>The dots began to connect themselves from there. "So if her father assigned this then she's probably not on our side. But if someone else did…"</p><p>"Then she could be embracing her rebellious habits." </p><p>"What are the odds of that?"</p><p>Yasuo was expecting her knowledge of what was mysterious to him to show itself, only finding that she was thoughtful once again. Finally she said quietly, "I don't know."</p><p>The look on her face told him everything he needed to know. This conversation could wait.</p><p>"There's one of those words again," Yasuo all but sang, referring to the contraction she used. "Been hearing 'em more often."</p><p>He intended to get something out of her, some kind of change in her attitude after his praise. She only offered a small smile, which was significantly less than he had hoped.</p><p>"Gonna be dark soon," Yasuo pointed out as if they had been talking about the weather until then. "We'll have to find a place to camp before long."</p><p>A sigh sounded next to him. "I agree. Do you have anywhere in mind?"</p><p>After an exhausting day spent fighting assassins he was disappointed by his own words. "Not really. But there's gotta be something in the woods nearby."</p><p>"Then we should start looking." </p><p>His partner suddenly veered off the path and towards the trees, catching him off guard. It was this unexpected change in her that stole whatever interest he was supposed to be dedicating to searching for a place to camp. Their conversation was played in his mind over and over as the leaves and bird chirps passed by in a blur, wondering what could have touched her so deeply and so quickly. Fortunately for him Riven was the complete opposite, every ounce of her focus scanning the plants and rocks passing them by, almost forgetting that she wasn't alone. That was what she needed to be doing, not imagining the scenarios that were running through her head.</p><p>Neither one was prepared for the streak of orange that zipped passed their faces. </p><p>Any thoughts were dropped in favor of drawn swords. The pair stood back to back with every muscle ready to snap at the slightest movement. </p><p>The orange streak fluttered next to them and landed on the ground with nothing but the light crunching of grass beneath it. Yasuo simply sighed and sheathed his blade. "Don't usually see those around this time of year." </p><p>Though Yasuo saw nothing special in the little creature, Riven was astounded. It was some kind of four-eyed lizard, bright orange with blue stripes across its feathered body and scaly skin on its legs and face. A web of yellow luminescent skin was tucked along its side between its front and hind legs that must have been used to glide.</p><p>"They're not dangerous. It's nothing," Yasuo said when Riven had yet to look away from the lizard. He went back to their search while Riven's eyes were locked on the mystical reptile, sword still in hand. It skittered across the grass with purpose towards a rock wall some twenty paces from them. </p><p>Whether it was out of fascination or anxiety she wasn't sure, but her reluctance to leave the animal was rewarded when it reached the rock and squirmed through a wide crack. "Yasuo," she called, heading to the place the lizard had disappeared to.</p><p>He wasn't sure what about the lizard had caught her attention but followed anyway. "It probably can't offer anything that makes it worth tracking down," he says when Riven's hand ran across the smooth rock. Oddly smooth, she might add.</p><p>"No?" She pointed to the bottom of the rock where the lizard crawled into, tracing it up upward along the surface. "It got in through this crack." Taking a close look Yasuo confirmed that the opening on the bottom did come to an almost imperceptible line, nearly too thin to see without being close enough to smell the stone. "And it is awfully straight, almost like…"</p><p>"A door?" Yasuo finished, noting the sharp, rounded turn the crack took higher up. Taking a deep breath he put his palm over the crack he let out a soft breeze, noting that it blew through without a problem. "Yeah, it's hollow in there."</p><p>Without waiting for another word the tip of Riven's broken blade was thrust at the crack near the opening the lizard had crawled through, chipping off more pieces until there was a divot wide enough to fit her sword through. </p><p>Yasuo liked to think that he was a pretty tough guy, maybe not a brute like others but strong and well built enough. This was one of the several occasions when Riven knocked his pride down a notch. Without a single complaint she used her sword to break a bigger gap in the crack and use it as leverage to slide it over. Doing so revealed a perfectly shaped hole in the stone for the door to slide into and a smoothed out trench the door sat in that served as a rail. Said rail and its assistance did little to console the tantalizing voice in his head that said she was probably stronger than him. The voice didn't persist for long, however. It took only moments before he decided he didn't mind being outdone by her.</p><p>When the gap was wide enough Riven's sword was put away and she moved to use her arms to resume pushing it. </p><p>"You need a hand?" Yasuo asked before quickly adding with a smirk, "Asking to sooth my pride, not because you look like you need it."</p><p>The self-deprecating compliment earned him an amused laugh from the exile as the door was moved far enough for them both to get inside.</p><p>To say this secret cavern was massive was an understatement. The walls rounded out and opened up into a room wide enough to comfortably fit twenty people. Such space may have been unnecessary as the significantly cooler air likely urged its former inhabitants to huddle together to keep warm. Any doubt that it was man made was dismissed with the sight of rectangular holes carved into the walls to form makeshift shelves and storage. A small hearth in the middle of the circular cave must have been some kind of hub in the past and what few scattered blankets on the floor what was left of bedding. With no human life within the lizards like the one that flew by them had made this place their home, dozens gathered in the nests of leaves and withered twigs and remnants of berries they had stored.</p><p>"What is this?" Riven asked Yasuo, thinking he would have an answer. He always had until now.</p><p>"Dunno." He took a few steps in and investigated the carved shelves and the dirt that had gathered on them. By his feet was an abandoned leather bag filled with holes and had a few rusty trinkets spilling out. The several other mundane, dilapidated objects helped him deduce that whoever left here last did so in a hurry.  "A bunker or hidden base, maybe? By the looks of it probably from the war."</p><p>On the floor next to the entrance was an item that filled Riven with unease. It was a doll made of stained cloth and straw, parts of it ripped open and used by the lizards inside. A shiver ran down her spine at the reminder of what her people did to these lands.</p><p>Of what she did to these lands.</p><p>"You mean you have never seen this before?" She questioned to take her mind away from the icy cold that gripped her chest.</p><p>"No, but I sure as hell wish I did a long time ago."</p><p>Her eyes were finally torn from the doll. "Why is that?"</p><p>"Uh…" The tinge of nervousness left Riven surprised. </p><p>"Yes?" She ushered, sensing an opportunity to tease her the way he had in the past.</p><p>Digits scratched at his stubbly cheek when a sheepish smile came over him. "It's just a story that will probably make me sound stupid. Maybe another time." To change the subject before she could seize the chance to banter with him he said, "Since these lizards are harmless we could probably stay here."</p><p>Riven glanced at the nature behind her. "It would not be a good place to hide if we keep the door open, but closing it would leave us blind unless we keep going out to get firewood."</p><p>Yasuo's embarrassed expression was overtaken by a knowing smile. He let actions serve as words, walking to the door and gripping its handle, which was yet another rectangular hole.</p><p>Riven had a grin of her own. "I am guessing I should not ask if you need help?"</p><p>A chuckle easily escaped him. "Fire away, my ego's already bruised."</p><p>The Noxian's laughter was cut short once he closed the door, only a few seconds passing before the room was bathed with a warm golden light. The web of the lizards' glowing skin grew brighter at the loss of sunlight. It wasn't so intense that it would be difficult to sleep in but still illuminated the cave enough to see after adjusting to the low light.</p><p>"They've got us covered," Yasuo said, now standing next to her. </p><p>When he looked down at her with the smirk she was almost too familiar with and his face lit by a comforting glow she was surprised to feel her heart skip. After the phenomenon passed and she looked away when she failed to suppress a blush, "Then here it is."</p><p>What little daylight they had left was used to gather enough old wood to get the hearth burning, then they cut themselves off from the rest of the world.</p><p>Although the backdrop was new their routine helped them settle in. Bags were left on the ground and a fire was stoked to life in the hearth. The luxury of having a hearth meant there was a slotted platform to cook meat on as opposed to any sticks they could find. With time even the lizards grew relaxed, curious even. Some had come close to Riven with inquisitive noses only to flee when a hand was offered to their snout, their glowing gliders illuminating a few eggs in a nest. All appeared at ease.</p><p>It was anything but. The silence that fell over the cool air would have been normal when their truce began, but now it was a sign. Yasuo knew that if Riven kept to herself for too long at a time like this -- when they would take advantage of the few moments they had to speak freely and calmly -- then something was wrong.</p><p>He also knew a direct approach wouldn't work too well. She was someone who needed to be gradually coaxed into letting out her inner demons. Yasuo took a few breaths to marvel at how well he had come to know her in such a short time even though it had been years since he felt he could call someone a friend. When his eyes rose to her face, tanned skin and amber irises complimented by the soft glow on her worried features, the word "friend" faded and was replaced by something much more obscure, blurred even. Before he could linger on it he turned away from her and watched the fire instead.</p><p>So far he had found his most useful tool for breaking through the walls she placed around herself was humor. And risking coming out of his own personal fortress.</p><p>"You still wanna know why I wished I knew this was here before?"</p><p>His question broke the silence so suddenly that Riven jumped. Until then her gaze wandered from one busy lizard to another, not really paying much attention to what was going on in the enclosed space. Truth be told she didn't want to speak or be spoken to, preferring to wallow in the thoughts that had been consuming her for hours now. Had it been someone else talking to her she may have said as much, but for Yasuo she decided ignoring him was too harsh. </p><p>"If you feel like sharing," she replied softly, trying not to disturb the reptiles. She had hoped her vague answer would make him second guess his offer and choose to keep it to himself, which he did not.</p><p>A small part of Yasuo wanted to change his mind and prevent her from thinking he was a fool. It was the detached and dejected emotion in her eyes on the other side of the hearth that told him he needed to lighten her up.</p><p>"It was… five years ago, I think. Winter was in full swing and I got caught in a snowstorm for a few days. So it was pretty much as bad as it could get." When he turned their cooking meat over on the hearth he glanced up to see if he had her attention. He did. And for some reason the fact that she would listen to him when she probably wanted to be alone made his stomach lurch.</p><p>"Or so I thought," he continued, disregarding the whirlpool in his gut. "Didn't have much food left and it wasn't like there was anything growing around here. So hunting was all I had."</p><p>Riven recalled the time between shattering her sword and being taken in by Asa and Shava. The world around her was plentiful and yet there seemed to be nothing around her that she deserved to take. It was just another experience they had in common.</p><p>"Was there anything for you to find?" She asked, making an effort to show she was listening.</p><p>"I wasn't sure. But I did end up seeing something. A woolly bear, actually."</p><p>"Woolly bear?"</p><p>"Yeah, they're these long-haired bears that are about twice as tall as me and weigh as much as ten horses."</p><p>"And you hunted one?"</p><p>Yasuo chuckled. "I might have been desperate but not enough to go for an adult. But the one I found was a cub, so it was only about half my size. I just went for it, expecting it was alone."</p><p>Riven could see where this was going and couldn't help the small smirk that came over her. "It was not?"</p><p>Yasuo took a deep breath through his nose while he checked on their meal with pursed lips. "Nope. Why would it be? It was a cub. Course I didn't think about it then. But lo and behold, about two seconds later here comes mama bear to kill my ass."</p><p>It was almost impossible for Riven not to laugh at his phrasing, reminding herself how he could be so crude at some times and oddly eloquent at others. "I am guessing she did not, seeing as you're still here."</p><p>The slotted tray was removed from the hearth and set aside to cool with a chuckle. "Just barely. I ended up camping in the tallest tree I could find that night. She didn't leave until the next morning."</p><p>In spite of the pain freezing Riven's chest she still managed to smile at his story. "I don't think that makes you foolish," she said.</p><p>"Nice 'don't'," he said, commenting on her vernacular again as if it was something everyone did.</p><p>"You really don't need to celebrate every time I use those words, Yas," was her amused reply.</p><p>It was the first time she had ever shortened his name. Usually he would correct people who gave him a nickname, always preferring his own or not to give it at all. This time he didn't mind.</p><p>"You've been doing it more since I started though." After testing if their dinner was cooled he held the tray out to her, allowing her to pick which of the two slabs she wanted. Riven couldn't deny that she felt the urge to insist he take one first, quickly relenting when she remembered that it would only end in a stubborn war. "Still haven't found more opportunities to teach you to read, though." He added once she had taken one and placed it on another abandoned tray.</p><p>A fond smile adorned her features. "You really do not -- don't have to," she corrected when he comically raised his eyebrows at her. </p><p>"If it's not a chore then why not? Maybe in return you could teach me some Noxian along the way."</p><p>A single white brow was lifted while she waited for him to begin eating first. "I doubt you would want to. It is very different from Ionian."</p><p>Yasuo shrugged after taking his first bite. "I haven't heard much but it can't be that hard, can it? Say something in Noxian."</p><p>This was one of the few occasions when Riven was happy to poke fun at him. A phrase fell from her lips, one that stilled Yasuo as he was lifting his food to his mouth. He couldn't say he had heard a more garbled slew of noises in his life. Left dumbfounded, he could only say, "The hell was that?"</p><p>"That means 'welcome home.'" Riven said, looking too pleased with herself for Yasuo not to smile at.</p><p>Defeated, he looked down at his lap. "Okay maybe you're right," he grumbled. His sour mood was short lived, turning to mirth at the laughter that came from Riven. To get another round from her he continued, "Would ya look at that, I expose myself as a dumbass twice in just a few minutes."</p><p>He was successful and joined in with her louder bout of laughter, relishing the sound echoing across the cave.</p><p>"I really don't think either makes you look bad," Riven reassured. "Everyone has something to be embarrassed about. I know I do."</p><p>A snort snapped her attention to her friend. "What?"</p><p>"Y'know," Yasuo said, exaggerating the disbelief with his tone, "I just can't imagine you doing anything to be embarrassed about." He really couldn't. She was always in control and level-headed, never leaping into anything without thought.</p><p>"I am human too."</p><p>"Can't say that changes my mind." A brief pause fell over them.</p><p>Contrary to Yasuo's assumption Riven began telling her story before she thought about what she was saying. "When I was growing up I never learned how to swim," she began.</p><p>"No?"</p><p>Her head shook to buy time for her thoughts to process. Should she continue? This was a story she had never told anyone, but she felt only a little unease about retelling it to him. </p><p>So she just kept going. "There was never a chance to learn on the farm. It was not a problem until I joined the military. I was still very new when I was assigned a training session with a new captain. </p><p>"The exercise she wanted us to complete was intended to teach us the power of a shield as many new recruits were eager to use weapons. Our task was to cross a rushing river while using our shields to block arrows that were fired at us."</p><p>"Isn't that a bit dangerous for beginners?" Yasuo asked.</p><p>"It is Noxus." When he only shrugged she explained, "I was nervous because it had recently rained and the river was fuller and rougher than usual. Of course I refused to tell anyone why, only nodding when we were given our shields and lined up at the bank and told to start using the boulders in the river to cross. One thing the captain stressed was to keep the shields from being swept away in the water, something I apparently took too seriously."</p><p>Yasuo, entranced by the tale, said, "How's that?"</p><p>A dread came across Riven's face. "Because I lost my shield to a particularly harsh arrow and dropped it in the river. I was so panicked that I dived in after it." </p><p>Brown eyes widened in shock. "And someone had to pull you out?"</p><p>"Yes, although I did get the shield and that kept me above the water. After I was on land again our captain came to me and asked why I went after the shield if I couldn't swim and…"</p><p>Yasuo smirked at her hesitation. "Aaaand…?" He urged, making Riven roll her eyes.</p><p>"And I said, 'Because you said so'."</p><p>A chortle rang from her partner. "The classic parent excuse coming from a kid."</p><p>Another nod. "She then asked if following that order was worth my life. I had no idea what a good answer would be so I just…" A sigh showcased her reluctance to continue. "All I said was, 'Because you said so,' again. Then she laughed at me."</p><p>"Hey, you were still just a kid," Yasuo comforted. "All kids are nervous when adults talk to them like that."</p><p>Riven exhaled deeply. "I suppose. But it turned out alright. The experience earned that captain's respect. She even mentored me until she was sent to the Freljord..."</p><p>There it was again. The thoughts that were so overwhelming that Yasuo could clearly see the change in her. "Then things worked out for both of us," Yasuo said, watching her face to see if it would bring her back.</p><p>When she gave one more weak nod he knew he had failed. From here it was either distract again or get to the root of the problem.</p><p>She had been softened up a bit, and he'd be damned if he didn't get anything out of her before the end of the night. </p><p>"Riven."</p><p>It was the way her name fell from his lips -- both gravitas and gentle -- that banished her devastating thoughts like ocean waves sweep away sand. Two pairs of eyes met. In hers were astonishment, in his sincerity that must have been brewing for hours.</p><p>"Something has been eating at you," was all he said. When her eyes were downcast with no reply, "You don't have to talk about it, and if you do tell me and don't want me to say anything then I won't. Just know that I'll listen if there's something you need to get out."</p><p>It was impossible for Riven to nail down exactly what was going through her head at his offer. She felt gratitude for a comrade who cared about her enough to ask about her well-being. Fear was also present, whether it was fear of appearing weak, being manipulated, or something else entirely she was unsure. There was curiosity at how long he had considered asking her, knowing he wouldn't have taken such a hard turn out of the blue. And somewhere in between it all something unnamable -- affection, maybe? -- was floating about. In the end all of it was put aside to gather her thoughts as her tray of unfinished food was placed on her knee.</p><p>Too many things had been gnawing away at her insides for her to keep track anymore. What was she supposed to say? That she missed Asa and Shava terribly and still felt guilty for their deaths? How she longed to return to the simpler days in the village that were free of combat and bloodshed? Or that she felt like tragedy and loss seemed to follow her wherever she went no matter how careful or distant she was with people around her? About her desperate wish that her past would finally leave her be? That a part of her still felt awful for dragging him into this mess that she couldn't seem to get out of no matter how much she wanted it to end? How about some days she felt so close to breaking down and letting years worth of tears fall at the memories that she would never be free of?</p><p>She wasn't sure how long she had been sifting through her emotions, yet Yasuo waited patiently with no indication of annoyance or regret for asking. Perhaps it was through noticing his apparently endless patience that things were clear enough for her to bring forth her most recent worries.</p><p>"It's just…" she began, biting her lower lip when words failed to reach her tongue. They were stolen from her by the instinct to reveal nothing that could be used against her, nothing that compromised the hardened image she had been trained to achieve. When she looked up at his soft brown eyes she saw that they were only on her, his own food resting on his lap. She had undivided attention. It reminded her that she trusted him. She trusted him far more than almost everyone else she had ever met.</p><p>"Earlier today, when we talked about the assassins…" she drifted off, astounded that they had met these assassins this afternoon and noticed their presence that morning. It felt so long ago already. "I was thinking that… I have lost so many to Noxus for over the years. When I chose to stay here I thought I would leave all of that behind. But now that we don't know if Katarina is still a friend, I…" A shaky breath came from her nose while her eyes were squeezed shut and her shoulders sunk. </p><p>"I am afraid that when I see her… it will be either me or her...And I don't want that."</p><p>Her lamenting was suddenly contagious. It spread across the hearth and to the samurai who was suffocating on old sorrows he only wished he could bury for good. If he were younger then she may have triggered a frenzy within him. He would have said something like, "Hurts, doesn't it," or "You'll just have to suck it up." Anything childish and shortsighted, really. But now he was torn between relief at finding someone who could understand and sadness that someone else was experiencing the same torture. And glad that he was no longer a person who didn't care enough to help.</p><p>"It's not easy, that's for damn sure."</p><p>Amber eyes snapped open. Riven looked up at him in horror, realizing what she was saying and who she was saying it to. Yasuo's eyes, however, were aimed at the hearth, feeling almost as far away as his voice. "It's just not something you can think about. If you do then you just accept it or give up on finding another way. So when the storm rolls by and thunder claps you just have to keep your head above water and do everything you can to keep from downing." With his gaze held firmly in place he quietly summed up, "Just do whatever it takes to keep it from happening until you can't anymore."</p><p>As controlled as his tone was Riven could still hear the pain that was eagerly clawing its way to freedom just beneath the surface. He had been fine before, he had been well enough to make her laugh, he was...<em> okay </em> before she opened her selfish mouth. </p><p>"I-I am sorry," she stuttered shamefully. "I did not think about--"</p><p>"Hey, it's okay," he interrupted with a weak smile. "I was the one who asked."</p><p>"But it still--"</p><p>"It's fine," he repeated with a more genuine grin. "To be honest it shows me that something good came out of it all, and I'm okay with that."</p><p>Riven looked away from him, unable to forgive herself even if he could. She could think of nothing more to say that would not bring out another string of apologies and chose a slight subject change instead. "I can not say I understand how you have been able to forgive me for so much."</p><p>To say the admission caught Yasuo off guard was putting it lightly. He had thought after spending this much time traveling together she would have moved on from the unfortunate chapter they shared. She was still guilty for something he had already left behind? Given the dreadful rhythm they had fallen into he found it to be a bad time to ask. "I guess I've spent enough time being angry."</p><p>Riven turned back to him. "You don't have to be angry to deny forgiveness."</p><p>"No, you don't." A smirk came on as an idea popped up. "Have you thought that you might just be too hard on yourself? That you might deserve to be forgiven?"</p><p>Time froze and logic seemed to fail while her eyes were glued to him. Here was this man whose life she tore to pieces overnight, whose future and family she had stolen, whose crimes were still remembered by far too many people for him to recover even years later. His heart had been shattered, his home shunned him, strangers feared him, and few would tolerate his very presence all because of her mistakes. And yet this same man thought she was too critical of herself, and found enough generosity in his fractured heart to believe she had earned forgiveness. </p><p>A strange sickness she couldn't describe came to her stomach and her throat was suddenly too dry for her to respond. Even if it wasn't she couldn't bring herself to agree with him. But she could acknowledge the seemingly endless kindness he had graced her with.</p><p>Without her consent her lips twitched into a delicate smile. "Or maybe you are just a good man who is far too kind to me." Riven couldn't say she planned the last last part of that response either.</p><p>The flattery gave Yasuo a short chuckle as his gaze fell down. "Maybe," he said just before looking back up at Riven.</p><p>For a few quiet moments there was only the crackling of the hearth and what little scrapes the lizards made in their nests. All that was shared were gentle smiles that made Yasuo's heart beat in his ears and Riven's face feel hot. The serenity was so potent that she didn't notice that a slight shift of her hand set the tray resting on her knee off balance just enough for it to slowly slide off. </p><p>The trance was ruptured with a heavy clang and the rising blaze in the hearth when meat tumbled into it. The shattered tranquility startled both of them and, unfortunately for Yasuo, his shock knocked his own tray from his lap as well, sending it and the remnants of his meal into the fire with its newest kindling. A scramble to calm the flying sparks ended with Yasuo snatching one of their canisters of water and dousing the flames out completely, leaving them with the soft glow from the lizards' skin.</p><p>Silence was brief after the ordeal, replaced with bursts of laughter that was so loud and jolly that the feathered reptiles felt the need to burrow deeper into their nests. Wiping tears from his eyes Yasuo said, "I think this long day needs to end."</p><p>The hand that had been over Riven's mouth fell with the last of her giggles. "I think so too."</p><p>While testing the metal tray that had fallen by the fire and moving it once it was deemed cool enough to touch Yasuo proclaimed, "Then it's that time of night again."</p><p>Yes, their ritual of finding who was feeling more stubborn that day.</p><p>Before her reply came he added,"And I know what you're gonna say about this…but I don't think we need to take shifts here."</p><p>The thought of sleeping all night for the first time in months after a day like this was tempting enough for Riven to let go of her staunch caution. For once. Though she was doubtful that she really would sleep through the night anyway.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"But we -- wait, what?"</p><p>Yasuo had hours of arguments prepared to convince her that they were safe, feeling the countless words and sprinkles of sarcasm fading away like water evaporating in a desert. </p><p>One more snicker came from Riven as she readied to lie down for the night. "I cannot say I am in the mood to argue with you today."</p><p>A portion of him felt deflated now that he had no reason to banter with her like they normally did but he ultimately accepted that she must have been exhausted after visiting the market and having a run-in with assassins. Then as Riven settled onto her thin mat he thought of something that gave him just enough energy to stay up for a little longer.</p><p>"Hey," Yasuo said, stopping Riven when she was on her elbow. "Do you mind if I play for a while first?"</p><p>Concerned white brows rose. "No, but should you not take advantage of a full night's sleep while you can?"</p><p>Little did she know that was exactly why he wanted to play, except not for the sake of his own rest. But he couldn't say that, so he opted for a smirk and light teasing. "I thought you didn't feel like arguing with me?"</p><p>His smirk only grew when she rolled her eyes with a smile. "Then play as long as you wish." One arm was tucked under her head and her heavy eyelids were closed before Yasuo's flute was taken from his bag.</p><p>As much as Riven believed he should go straight to sleep she was glad he ignored her. The soft and familiar melody cleansed her mind of all the worries and memories that always chased sleep away and followed her into her nightmares, soon finding peaceful slumber.</p><p>After what Yasuo guessed was a half hour of playing he lowered his flute from his face. By now even the lizards had settled down, making little baritone clicks that were akin to cricket chirps. It was then, as he watched Riven's sleeping face bathed in dim, warm light, reassuring him that she would rest easy tonight that his stomach was in a knot again.</p><p>A shaky sigh escaped him as he found it difficult to pull his eyes away. </p><p><em> I, uh… </em> His thoughts froze when Riven shifted, calming after she simply buried her head in her arm a little more. The sight brought a new smile to him.</p><p><em> I might be in trouble </em>.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><em> Dammit, dammit, dammit! </em> </p><p>Blood clung to Yasuo's blade while he dashed through piles of rubble and toppled walls littered with overgrown vines and colorful leaves. They found their way to what appeared to be old vastayan ruins, almost a maze of sorts that had crumbled over time and left many crevices to sneak through. After stumbling upon this site he and Riven chose to investigate and find a place to spend the night now that the sun was setting and the air temperature was declining. </p><p>That's when the ambush happened. Noxians encircled them and drove them apart until they were separated. He wasn't sure where Riven was, where Darius was, or even where he was. He was certain that their best bet was to reunite and escape, or at least take out as many Noxians as they could before doing so.</p><p>He screeched to a stop at the edge of what was once a roof and scanned the tall bits of remaining infrastructure for a white head of hair. If it was there it was hard to detect. The ruins were hidden deep in a grove that was overflowing with greenery and trees so tall that he couldn't see the sun no matter where he looked. </p><p>Just before he leapt off the ruined stone he caught a flash of green that was unmistakably Riven's sword. The glow squeezed between two broken walls that had nearly fallen on top of each other and down what may have been a cave or trench. He checked his surroundings for any Noxians on his tail before dashing forward, stopping once again when another recognizable figure bounded from somewhere out of sight. The bright red told him exactly who it was.</p><p><em> Katarina </em>. </p><p>She must have seen Riven sneak away too. </p><p>The heavy rumbling of armored feet approaching prompted Yasuo to duck out of sight. The soldiers were before Katarina, who barked something in her strange tongue and gestured in a direction. A direction that did <em> not </em> lead to Riven, he noted. She took a few strides behind the group, slowing and stopping to look around after they had gained some ground. When the coast appeared to be clear she went straight for the hole Riven had found.</p><p>This could be a good sign. Katarina may be helping Riven get away or arranging some time to talk with her. Or she could be ensuring that she got to take care of the exile herself. Yasuo wasn't going to take his chances by letting her get there first. </p><p>With no one around he made a break for it across the rruins and towards the cavern. </p><p>Unlike Katarina he had been wrong. About halfway there projectiles landed in the dirt in front of him. Turning in the direction they came from allowed him to block just in time as a figure in blue collided with him, jumping back after the impact.</p><p><em> Another assassin. </em>Yasuo was surprised to see he was far more serious than Katarina and carried not a hint of sass like she had.</p><p><em> This must be Talon, </em>he assumed. The man stood from the crouch he landed in, revealing a blade attached to his arm.</p><p>
  <em> Hm. Fitting. </em>
</p><p>He would need to end this quickly.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The exile had found the hidden burrow and discovered it led to a staircase going deeper underground. She was charging down the stairs so fast that she didn't see that the broken chunk near the bottom, falling a good two meters to the ground below. </p><p>Upon rising from her knees she found herself in an abandoned hall that was completely sealed off by debris. The only exit was likely the one she came from and couldn't get back up to.</p><p>Riven needed a moment to gather her thoughts and come up with a new plan as her panting gradually slowed. Yasuo couldn't have been far…</p><p>The deadly ring of steel came from behind her. Before a muscle could instinctively move a blade was pressed to the front of her throat with the bearer still behind her.</p><p>She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If this chapter had a title it would be "Riven realizes she likes nice guys while Yasuo figures out he's into badasses" L M A O</p><p>Btw not to ruin anybody's experience but for the sake of feedback: Is it clear that both of them are feeling attracted to each other, but Yasuo is more aware of what he's feeling while Riven just doesn't get it? I keep rereading how I'm describing relationship building sections and wondering if it's coming across how I want it to.</p><p>Thanks for reading!! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We almost hit 10k words in this one bebeeeeeeeee</p><p>Not gonna lie though... it's a lot of talking and, well, exposition really. This is a chapter where the ball starts rolling in a bit of a different direction so this is kind of the bridge between past chapters and the next ones.</p><p>BUT FEAR NOT!!!! Next chapter is going to be exclusively tooth rotting fluff! This is one I've been waiting to write since I started publishing this :DDDDDDDD</p><p>So it will either:<br/>a) take no time to post because I've thought about it a lot<br/>b) take forever to post because I've thought about it a lot l m a o</p><p>Anyway, I hope this one isn't too boring and that it adds at least some interest to the plot.</p><p>Enjoy! And I always appreciate the kudos and comments! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cold steel was just a hair's breadth from her skin, threatening to slice it open and laugh as she bled out from the wounds. Yet the steel was patient. It remained in place as if it were an actor waiting for their cue to make their robust entrance. The wielder was just as silent and stationary, their right hand holding the knife in a reverse grip on the left side of her neck. It would take just a minor jerk of their arm to slice her throat deep enough to end her in minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One mistake could cost Riven everything, especially when the blade was held by someone she didn't need to be introduced to. Both of them knew this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so the wielder spoke. "I've heard you've been pretty hard to catch." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother tongue was so familiar and yet incredibly foreign after speaking Ionian for so long. Hearing it from another was off-putting enough, listening to it in her own voice was even more so. Regardless of how she felt about the language and her use of it the assassin gave her no chance to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y'know," she began followed by a couple of soft taps as her feet shifted. "When I was told the captain of Fury's Company was alive I was shocked. Then the Grand General tells us that you're our target -- that you're a threat to Noxus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I vouched for you, by the way." Another shuffling of her feet. "I told 'em you weren't petty or vengeful enough to strike back over anything. But they insisted it was necessary." Pause. "So here we are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven gave no response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep sigh from behind her. "Look, I don't blame you for deserting. War is ugly. But you don't give in so easily."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The assassin moved, the clicking of her boots moving to Riven's left as the knife slid from the front of her neck to the right side. Both women looked forward, their heads not turning a single degree towards the other. "Which makes me think that whatever happened to make someone like you -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially you --</span>
  </em>
  <span> desert </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green eyes finally turned to Riven, who met them cautiously. "...is a story worth hearing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Riven smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a skilled flip in her fingers the blade was withdrawn. As Katarina took a few steps to put herself in front of Riven it was returned to her hip. "It's good to see you're okay." Her head tilted as she gestured at Riven before crossing her arms. "Well, not dead, at least. Course I never really bought that story anyway." The grin she wore grew into her signature sassy smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven was blown away by the nostalgia that overwhelmed her as her old friend spoke to her so plainly. She had the same relaxed, casual, almost sarcastic lilt to her voice that she always had. Her shoulders were squared and head held high in her usual confidence and there was still the same attitude in her hips when she walked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As powerful as those memories were, Riven mostly felt relief at the diffusing tension. "I'm glad to see you too, Kat," she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then it's a good thing I made sure we had time to catch up." Her hands fell onto her hips, charming words turning serious and curious. "So tell me, what have you been doing here? Something big had to happen to stick around Ionia of all places."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber eyes went to the dirt between them. "It's…a very long story." And she wasn't sure how ready she was to recount it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina shrugged and turned around, taking a few steps away. "Welp, like I said we got some time so…" she faced Riven again after leaning on a fallen pillar with her ankles crossed and arms folded. "Lay it on me. What happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven took a long moment to settle her suddenly racing heartbeat and calm her churning stomach enough to retell the tale, at least everything she could get out without prior mental preparation. She expected Katarina to show little reaction - being a traveling assassin, she really had seen more cruelty and bloodshed than other Noxians. But this expectation was broken, validating Riven's disapproval for her warband's demise. Katarina's face transformed from relaxed and nonchalant to horrified. And if Katarina, who some may say is crude, callous, and even a bit sadistic, felt that day was unacceptable then Riven knew she wouldn't be the only one in Noxus to believe so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit…" Katarina mumbled breathily, eyes long since cast downward. "It's no wonder you didn't come back." After Riven gave no response she added, "Have you ever thought -- and I'm not trying to make any excuses or anything -- have you thought it may have been an accident? When you're in the middle of a warzone friendly fire isn't impossible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Riven hadn't had years and the love from Asa and Shava to help her heal then she would have been outraged. Of course she had thought of it. She had thought of every possible reason for it to happen. But now she knew that all of those possibilities were irrelevant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't make a difference," Riven said sternly. "We were always taught that our enemies could become our brothers and sisters by...</span>
  <em>
    <span>adding </span>
  </em>
  <span>them to the empire. By wiping out hundreds of lives and destroying the land we wouldn't be bettering the world with the 'superior' ways of the empire." She paused to take a shaky breath. "And I doubt they could have used such a weapon without casualties on our side anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One more measured sigh came from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They just wanted to annihilate. And that is not what I was fighting for."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina waited patiently for Riven to say more, well aware of how hard it was for her to speak of this without her even saying it. When nothing else came she proposed, "And the coup and establishment of the Trifarix didn't do anything for you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't see how a slight change in authority would make enough of a difference."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's something we agree on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>White eyebrows furrowed at the statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I recall correctly, the general overseeing these activities during the war was Swain, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was right. Riven had forgotten about him, having never met him in person. But she did remember hearing that he went back to Noxus after the incident for some reason. "I believe he was."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katrina's jaw clenched and green eyes narrowed with hatred. "No surprises there, then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The obvious distaste for the newest Grand General revealed that there may be more to Katarina's disobedience than usual. "You don't like him?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, but more on that in a bit. Before that, who's Windy Boy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Absolute and unequivocal dismay overtook Riven's expression. "...who?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y'know, your samurai friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white-haired Noxian wasn't sure if she should laugh at the nickname she knew her partner would hate or to correct her for said partner's sake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She settled on a bit of both. With a joking smirk she chuckled, "I see. Well, I'll tell you his name is Yasuo since I doubt he approves of that nickname."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katrina's smirk held twice as much humor as she gave a bouncing nod. "I'm still gonna call him Windy Boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven laughed some more, getting the feeling that her two friends would have similar senses of humor should they ever speak casually. "Regardless, that's another long story."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure how much time we might have left so give me the short version of this one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Summarizing something so complicated wouldn't be so easy. "To put it simply… I accidentally framed him for murder and ruined his life overnight, but now we're partners."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina, who just blinked with a blank stare at first, looked around for any signs of outsiders before saying, "Okay, scratch what I said before. I'm going to need the long version because...what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After her initial chortles at Katrina's outburst Riven elaborated. "Once all of that happened I went to a village elder in hopes of destroying my sword. He was able to shatter it but it backfired, and he was killed by the shards. I left and wasn't able to remember much after that. Yasuo was supposed to be guarding him that same night, but he chose to abandon his post and join the war effort. Because of his absence everyone suspected the elder was murdered by him. He was on the run for years after that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kay…" Katarina droned. "So how the hell does that make you friends?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We weren't at first. When I was put in trial for the crime he came to fight me with the intention of killing me for what I did to him." Riven felt herself shiver at the distant memory. "But I told him it was an accident."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And he just believed you?" Her tone was laced with suspicion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. He reenacted what his elder did and it played out as expected. He didn't blame me after that. Said I may have killed the elder, but I didn't murder him." Back then and even now Riven still couldn't grasp how he was able to dismiss her wrongs so quickly, as if she had just bumped into him on the street instead of destroying his future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forgot so easily and yet she wasn't sure if she ever would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katrina's question brought Riven back to the present. "So then he said he wanted to be friends?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He left. That was all for a while, until Darius and his men came after me. We ran into each other while I was running and he wanted to ask me questions about that day. Darius suspected him of being an ally and attacked him. We teamed up after I was injured in the fight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no immediate reply from the red-head. Instead she had her eyes directed at nothing in particular, appearing to be dissecting every word of the story. "So he's not involved with anything fishy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina was always full of surprises, today doing nothing to disprove that. "No… what would make you think he was?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her query was ignored. "No secret agenda? No plans he might be hiding? Nothing he's getting you involved in?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have only been going north, where it is more remote and difficult to navigate. So that's unlikely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And this is someone who won't turn on you? Someone you trust?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven found herself having to hold her tongue. She wanted to scoff at the question, say it was ridiculous, discard it like it was invalid trash. What she didn't understand was why her reaction was so violent. It was a simple and justified sentiment and yet Riven felt the urge to defend Yasuo as if his life had been threatened. Why was she so eager to insist he was no danger to her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She realized that she had been stuck in her head for too long when Katarina raised her eyebrows and most likely prepared to take the silence as her answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The odd feelings would have to wait. With them pushed aside she listed the same collection of evidence she herself had discovered over her time with Yasuo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When I intervened in his fight with Darius he could have fled. </span>
  <span>Left me to deal with him alone. But he didn't. After I was injured he could have left me to die, or just patched me up and hoped I made it. But he didn't. He could have left me on my own and wait for me to be killed. But he didn't." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven held her words back again, voicing them in her mind instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He could have offered no kindness or friendship during our agreement. But he didn't. He's been one of the most uplifting people I've ever met.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't even feel comfortable with speaking those words to nothing. Another person hearing them was out of the question. She rephrased the idea with something far more neutral -- and cause less internal confusion. "He has every right to kill me and he's had plenty of opportunities to do so. But he hasn't. He's been the only person I feel I can trust with my life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Initially Katarina nodded quietly, debating something in that unpredictable head of hers. Then she shrugged and declared, "Alright. If he checks out I'll tell ya everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup. I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea considering I don't know anything about Windy Boy, to be honest I even thought he was the reason you were being tracked in the first place. But if he's clean then I'm all for helping you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Riven could express her thanks or wonder what she needed to know Katarina set off on her information explosion. "First off: don't worry about Darius. He left as soon as we got here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The admission did little to answer any questions. "Gone? Already?" Why send out a high-ranking general only to send him back so soon?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina had no solution to Riven's confusion. "He gave us word of where to meet him and left as soon as we took over. Most of us guessed the job just took longer than he expected and he had other things to get to. But I don't buy it. Furthermore, the reason this hunt is happening is pretty damn vague."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it not because I am a deserter?" When she was a soldier for the empire that alone would have been enough for her. Another piece of he that she was happy to leave behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kind of." Katarina pushed off the pillar and began slowly pacing in front of her old friend. "We were told to hunt down 'a traitor that has shown signs of conspiring against the empire'. I guess there's some 'brotherhood' here that they think you've teamed up with. That's why Windy Boy rubbed me the wrong way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The urge to groan and put her head in her hands was difficult for Riven to ward off. After lying low for so long she had no clue how they could have come across that nonsense. But did her bad luck really surprise her anymore?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's absurd. Why would I--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what I said," Katarina interrupted, still pacing. "They didn't even have any evidence to support that either. So it doesn't really add up. Between that and Darius showing up, I don't think it has anything to do with bringing deserters to justice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what do they want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing the distress in her friend's voice, Katarina stilled and faced Riven. "Wish I could say but I'm not the most well informed nowadays. It could be a few things, one being that sword," Katarina said while pointing to the blade Riven had placed on her back. "Maybe the courts want it back? But even though that thing is a big deal it doesn't explain Darius."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina didn't need to say more for Riven to see what she was insinuating. "You know something else, then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I have a theory." She appeared to hesitate before continuing, "If you ask me, it sounds like scouting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The word practically froze the air. Riven was fairly certain her eyes widened enough for Katarina to notice. "Scouting for what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know what you're thinking," Katarina said, palms up for a moment. "No, I don't think it's in preparation for a war. Swain hasn't shown any interest in continuing the invasion of Ionia. At least, not yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bile that threatened to fill Riven's throat settled and her nerves calmed. She wasn't sure if she could go through another war, and on the opposite side this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for Riven to mention her relief, Katarina continued. "But that leaves the real question of what they're looking for. Truth is, I dunno. If it's something big enough to send one of the Trifarix to do it -- and under the guise of another task -- then it's hard to say what it is. Maybe Swain's taking the threat of whatever brotherhood has come up seriously and doesn't want to look like he's starting a war before he's ready? Maybe he thinks there's some magical thing here they can use against Demacia or up in the Freljord? Can't really say."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina returned to the pillar and sat on top of it, legs crossed at the ankles. "But this is all based on what I know and what I've seen, so take it all with a grain of salt. I could be completely wrong," she digressed with a shrug. Only Katarina could brush off theories of potential war and manipulation like it was a casual topic. That characteristic aside, there was still one thing Katarina hadn't addressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But how is it you are so in the dark now? Couldn't you find out more from your father?" Of all things Riven was expecting from the redhead a sinking of her spirits was not among them. Katarina's eyes fell and her shoulders slumped just enough for Riven to notice. And anything that could bring Katarina down was no small problem. Now filled with concern, Riven asked, "What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina didn't answer right away, taking the time to sigh slowly. "He's not around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's out on business?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If the rumors are true, he's dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each revelation was more outrageous than the last with this conversation. General Du Couteau wasn't someone Riven saw often, in fact almost no one saw him much. But every time she did run into him he was a man that seemed to be eons ahead of everyone else, not to mention he felt almost untouchable both physically and socially. To hear he was dead was too far fetched for Riven to accept so easily. After all, anyone who could train Katarina to be as skilled as she was during her formative years was not one to lose their life so easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head after rolling the idea around in her mind for a bit, Riven admitted, "I...don't see how that could be true, especially if you've only heard from rumors." As much as the Noxian leaders failed to disclose that they were just as willing to indulge in gossip as Demacian courts even they wouldn't try to pass off something so unbelievable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven's opinion got Katarina's attention back, green eyes finding amber. "But it makes sense. Just before the coup happened he just disappeared."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's a legendary assassin. Disappearing wouldn't be too startling, would it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Normally it wouldn't, but this time is different. And it's no coincidence that he disappeared right before Swain overthrew the emperor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now things were adding up. "So you think Swain had something to do with it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina's expression turned dark, her eyes glaring at the dirt again. "I don't think. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She regained her composure and continued in a much calmer matter, "But I don't know if he's really dead. Either way, I'm finding out what happened. And if it was Swain, he's going to pay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven would be one of the first to say that Katarina sometimes felt as invincible as her father. Whether out of unbreakable will or a refusal to back down, Katarina never failed a task she was set on completing. If she wanted to avenge her father then Riven believed she would. If that murderer was the leader of Noxus, that would make things more complicated to say the least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worry arose in Riven's chest, fearing the trouble her friend would get into with this. "You realize what you are saying, don't you, Kat? What would happen if you did go after Swain?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina looked to Riven once more with her signature smirk. "Have you ever known me not to know what I'm up to?" The smile faded when she saw that Riven wasn't happy with the joke. "Yes, I know. And I don't care. I'm not like everyone else who will say 'glory to the empire' and keep going. If the empire fucks with me, then I'll fuck with it right back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina stood from her seat, taking a few steps towards the white-haired woman before settling her hands on her hips. "Besides, it wouldn't end well for me anyway. If he got rid of my father then it's only a matter of time before I'm next. Even if he wasn't planning on it, I don't like him and he doesn't like me, so he would probably want me out sooner or later anyway." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was obvious that Riven still wasn't pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina almost laughed at how her friend worried about her like she was her mother but refrained from doing so, knowing Riven wouldn't find it so funny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I'm not going to go charging into the Immortal Bastion and stab Swain in the face. There's still too much I don't know, and considering he shares less with me every day he's probably picked up that I don't have good intentions. For now I'm taking his orders and following his rules while I do some digging. But as soon as I know enough, I'm getting out of there and finding my father before Swain gets me first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Katarina had been telling Riven this years ago, before the war and the loss of her warband, then she may not have been as concerned. It was all the years of regret, running, homesickness, and uncertainty that made Riven want to urge Katarina to reconsider, not to make herself a target. The last thing Riven wished on anyone was a fate like her own. "Does Talon agree with you?" She questioned, hoping Katarina wouldn't be doing this alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A frustrated huff came out of Katarina. "No, for some stupid reason. He's convinced Swain wouldn't dispose of a valuable general so quickly and assumes father's out on some important mission. I've tried to convince him but like I said earlier, some people in Noxus just can't imagine the empire doing anything heinous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven's fear only intensified. She opened her mouth to beg Katarina to think about what could happen to her if she goes through with this, closing it promptly when shouts and the clanking of armor came from outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On that note, we'll have to wrap this up," Katarina announced, secretly thankful for the interruption. "I'll have to head out soon, but before I do there's one more thing you need to know." After Riven nodded she stated, "Darius was a problem, but Talon and I are the least of your worries now."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Riven thought with an internal groan. What could be worse than Darius?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Swain has sent one other to lead this 'expedition', and frankly it backs up my idea that this is more than just a man hunt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dread was replaced by a severe sickness in her stomach. "Who is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smirk came back. "If I told you it wouldn't be any fun, would it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Riven didn't laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay, don't look at me like that," Katarina relented with hands raised defensively. "Like I said, I'm on thin ice around the Bastion already. If you are too prepared it's going to tip someone off, and since I'm the only one who knew you before all of this the suspicion will go right to me. I want to help you and all, but I can't take that risk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand," Riven reassured. After hearing everything Katarina was going through she was amazed she had even dared to speak with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, but seriously…" any playfulness that came with her usual demeanor vanished. "This guy...this </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> is bad news. If you find it, I'd suggest just leaving it alone if you can."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Katarina struggled to settle on how to describe this being was unsettling enough without the foreboding warning, which was out of her character. "How will I know what it is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, you'll know." More footfalls sounded, not as close this time but still close enough for concern. "With all of this new information I'm sure you're going to change some plans a bit. So go meet up with Windy Boy, figure out what you're doing, and meet me at the bottom of the ridge that has the purple trees on it tomorrow at sunset. I'll try to get you past the patrols without getting spotted." Katarina was already backing away to make her exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait! What are you going to do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina chuckled. "Go back to the group and say I lost you, what else? And then I'll find Talon. He probably ran into Windy Boy and I have to see how he came out of that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean you didn't tell him anything about Yasuo? Isn't that suspicious of you?" After she asked Riven realized that Katarina doing so for a joke wasn't outrageous for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Riven was right. "Nope. Because I warned him about you last time so I could talk to you then and he didn't listen. So now I get to hear him ask that same question and tell him that I assumed he wouldn't care." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The impish grin reminded Riven of all the times Katarina plotted to do something to someone who had irked her in the training grounds years ago, making her smile too. "Won't he be mad for that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but that's the fun part!" After they shared a laugh Katarina started for an unseen exit again. "But I'll tell you about that later." That seemed to be the end of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Riven couldn't let her go just yet. Not while the worry still gnawed at her. "Kat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensing the severity in her voice, Katarina stopped and faced her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure that's what you should do?" Riven asked, the fear leaking into her words. "Are you sure that's what you want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina paused, looking thoughtful enough for Riven to understand that Katarina had asked herself the same thing before. "Do I want it? No. But it's something I have to do." The furrowing of Riven's brow prompted her to add softly, "Will I like it? No. Will it suck? Yeah… but eventually, I'll get over it. And I'll move on." Katarina nodded at her before finishing off with, "It's all we ever can do, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thinly veiled advice did not escape Riven, who pursed her lips and nodded anxiously in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Riven's approval, Katarina bid her farewell one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow." Just before she turned to leave again shs raised a hand to her mouth and called out in Ionian, "So you can come out now!" Riven glanced behind her in surprise, finding that Katarina was gone before she looked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quiet shuffling from behind her signaled that this interloper had heard, dropping down from the same steps Riven had fallen off of earlier. "Yasuo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo approached her while eyeing the place he last saw Katarina before she disappeared. He didn't like that she caught him, not after he was so certain he went unseen. "Saw you two talking and figured I'd keep watch." He met her gaze with one of concern. "Was that a good talk or should we hightail it outta here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven wasn't even sure where to start with the heap of news she had to dump on him. With a weary sigh she said, "I guess you could say it was alright. But we still need to get out of here before I fill you in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo only nodded, catching the almost perfectly concealed worry and exhaustion on her features. Getting to safely would make this night a long one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Noxians were evenly spread when they searched the ruins and the surrounding forest, traveling in coordinated formations that would leave escape out of reach after one misstep. With careful planning, patience, and an occasional knife thrown near them to steer them away from hidden dangers, the fugitives managed to eventually slip away and find a deep alcove behind a calm waterfall to spend the night in. Aside from the difficulty of starting a fire in a wet environment, nothing else bothered them that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was late when they knew the area was clear and safe to speak freely in, allowing Riven to pass along the information Katarina had given her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven gave a summary of everything she had learned as they ate loose vegetables and fruit, having run out of meat by now. Yasuo held a mango in one hand while the other scratched at his beard. "So… they just think you started some rebellion or something? Seems awfully paranoid if you ask me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His question reminded Riven she hadn't been clear with that portion as she was focusing more on explaining why Katarina was trustworthy and what they should do now that they had her aid. "Kat didn't say exactly what it was. She referred to it as a brotherhood, I think." She took a bite from a peach, finding that Yasuo didn't respond as she did so. Looking up at him she noticed that his brow furrowed and eyes were cast downward, either confused or upset. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo rejoined her and asked, "So they don't think you </span>
  <em>
    <span>started</span>
  </em>
  <span> some brotherhood? That you joined one that was here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked a few times, as if slowly processing the pieces of the puzzle. "Then… I think I know what she's talking about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like a balloon inflated in Riven's stomach with all of the anticipation that fell upon her. "What is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo hesitated. "You're… I don't think you'll like it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber eyes almost rolled at the comment. "Have I liked anything that's come out of any of this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take offense to that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes were really rolled this time. "Yasuo," was all the warning he was given.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know." He paused, jaw clenching while he figured out how to put this. "Katarina's talking about the Navori Brotherhood. They sprung up after the war, thinking Ionia should weaponize its magic and fight back against Noxus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The half-eaten peach in Riven's hand was squeezed so tight that its juices seeped through her fingers. "You mean after a war as brutal as that they want to be the next Noxus?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo raised his hands in defense at the underlying outrage in her voice. "Hey, I never said I agreed with them. Or that they're popular."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what does that have to do with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated a second time. "As the name implies, they're based in Navori… do you know where Navori is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vaguely. In the southern region of the main island, I believe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spoke slowly,  allowing each sentence to sink in before delivering the next. "Yeah. It's only a few days away from the village. Which is about a week from the coast. It's a perfect place for someone that's passing information around to be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven's firm grip on the fruit was amplified, pulp displaced by her white-knuckled digits. She had to take a steadying breath before speaking again to ensure her blinding array of emotions wouldn't be flung at Yasuo. "You mean…" It took all of her willpower to keep her voice from shaking. "You mean all of this started… because of a coincidence?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There seems to be a lot of those with us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that everything she learned only made her want to scream. The thought that disaster fell upon an innocent village because she just so happened to go there. The thought that Asa and Shava were killed because she coincidentally ran into them and they were kind enough not to pass her by. The thought that the man in front of her had suffered so much because his elder was the one she happened to find. All of it was too much for Riven to digest at the moment, forcing herself to wipe away the invading regrets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that Yasuo sought to weaken her despair, as he always did. "It's just a guess. And you said Katarina wasn't sure either. Don't let it bother you for now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Riven wanted to snap at him for making it sound so easy she directed the range of negative emotions into her arm and tossed her crushed peach through the waterfall for an animal to finish off, her appetite long gone. With little optimism in her tone she said, "So then what do we do now? If running and hiding isn't enough then we don't have a lot of options."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the past Yasuo would have to rummage around for ideas to keep Riven afloat in her sea of anguish, but this was one of the rare occasions when he already knew what to say. He wouldn't let that ruin an opportunity to guide her mind elsewhere, though. "Running might not be enough, but we can turn around and take it head on." A curious shift in her brow was enough indication for him to continue. "If they really think you're allied with the brotherhood, then fighting against it would prove that they're wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven wasn't sure if Yasuo was being vague for the sake of a dramatic reveal he had planned or if he was buying time to think through the details as he spoke. Either way, she wasn't convinced and wasn't in the mood for games. "Maybe. But I don't think it would be a good idea to attack a gang that specializes in deadly magic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Unless you have help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And how would we get help? I would not say many people would welcome us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's mostly true." Yasuo had a hard time holding back a smirk when Riven gave him an impatient glare that told him to get to the point. Satisfied that the darker thoughts that haunted her minutes ago were at least temporarily conquered -- even if it meant earning a bit of her ire -- he did as he was silently told. "I know some people in the capitol. They're working to preserve Ionian culture while uniting everyone enough to prevent something like another war in the future. We help them with a few things in their fight with the brotherhood and that proves you aren't with them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This lengthy and disjointed plot made Riven wish she had put up with his fun. A multitude of questions arose from the very thing she asked of him. "Ionia has a capitol?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sort of. It's where the people trying to unite Ionia are based but it's nothing official. You could say it's a work in progress."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In hindsight Riven wasn't sure why she was expecting this capitol to be more like the towering city of the Immortal Bastion as opposed to the villages in the rest of Ionia.  "And why would they just let us join? Whoever your friend is, they can't just have us jump in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo smiled. "They can if these friends are the leaders."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment Riven wanted to smile too. It looked like there was a real solution that could end this nightmare, and it was even within reach. But the whispers of doubt filled her ears too quickly for her to allow herself to get excited. "Even so, I don't think they will want a Noxian on their side."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing the sadness in her voice and watching her eyes fall from him stole the smile Yasuo had. Seeing Riven torn down in an instant never failed to drill a hole into his chest. "I know at least one of them will give you a fair shot." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His encouragement did little to lift her spirits. With a soft grin he added, "I'm sure they'll see you for who you are. And once they do it'll be easier to get out of this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven's eyes snapped back to his at the first remark. She nearly opened her mouth and asked him to elaborate, tell her what kind of person he thought she was. Her sense got a hold of her first, reminding her now was not the time. Nor would there ever be a time. She wasn't meant to have consistent positive relationships -- she would be naive to think otherwise by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, a tiny voice in her head begged to differ and there was a lingering warmth in her chest. Both had to be ignored for her to finally accept Yasuo's suggestion, although now she couldn't hide a glimpse of a smile. "I suppose it's worth a try." Another part of her hated that Yasuo had been making the more major decisions on this journey, warning that her days as a captain and the skills that came with them could be lost to her now. After reminding herself that she trusted Yasuo enough to allow this, she said, "Then tomorrow evening we will tell Kat that's where we are going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in this conversation Yasuo frowned, becoming the nervous one. "I guess. But…" he stopped, hoping he wouldn't give the wrong idea with his concerns. "I know she's a friend and all, but do you really think we should trust her? Even if everything she said was true it could still be a trap."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a hint of doubt she answered, "Yes. The only way it could be a set up was if she was dedicated to following her orders, and since she is not one to bow to authority so easily that doesn't make sense. It would be more out of character for her to double cross me than it would be to simply do everything she is told."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether it was the blatant admission that Katarina was a troublemaker or his own mistrust that made Yasuo hold on to his unease was lost to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lack of response was Riven's cue to take the role as the supportive one. "I understand if you are still suspicious. If you don't wish to go then I can speak with her alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo shook his head. "No, I'd rather you didn't go alone just in case." And he was ready to adamantly stand by that sentiment if she protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't. But she did feel a bit guilty about dragging him into a situation he preferred to stay out of -- even though she had unintentionally done that many times already. "I know you don't trust her. So instead just trust me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo's breath hitched to keep his thoughts from escaping. Telling her that he trusted her more than most people he had ever met was something he couldn't put out there. Not yet, at least. He was fairly certain that the darkness within him wouldn't allow it even if he tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without much else to say (other than things he shouldn't) he nodded and ensured there was not a hint of doubt in his tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I trust you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day was spent in hiding, biding their time until they set out to meet Katarina at the ridge she mentioned. The purple trees she pointed out were beautiful in the orange glow of the sunset, their leaves shimmering and blue trunks giving off a faint glow that could only be seen in the shadows. Riven was wishing they could stay here after dark when their light would be more obvious and attract more exotic creatures. Yasuo, however, was less distracted, with his back to the tall ridge and eyeing every sign of movement near their place at the base of the ridge. He really did trust Riven, but he still couldn't shake the instinct to keep his hand on the pommel of his weapon at all times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After her eyes followed a hummingbird that drifted past them Riven's eyes landed on his sword and witnessed the tension in the hand resting on it. "If this were an ambush it would have happened already." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been there for about half an hour, so he knew she was probably right. With a huff he turned around to look at Riven. "And if it weren't wouldn't she be here by now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven chuckled. "She is known for being 'fashionably' late at times." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In turn, Yasuo harrumphed, "Then why are we here so early?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His companion laughed again, well aware that Yasuo was never a fan of idling around without purpose. He couldn't deny that the sound eased his agitation a bit. With him relaxing just a touch more, Riven took the opportunity to inform, "By the way, I have told her your name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second Yasuo contemplated if she was speaking in some sort of code. "...okay? Why do you say that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knowing smile came to her. "Just wanted you to know that she knows your name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo felt a wave of aggravation wash over him when he realized why she would want him to know. He may not have been as weary anymore but he couldn't say he was any more inclined to accept Katarina's inevitable arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up at the mountainous ridge that was illuminated by the setting sun at their back, he could see every tree and green bush against the orange stone, taking just a moment to appreciate the beauty of his homeland before asking, "How useful is this actually going to be? Getting a look at the camp will only get us so far."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven looked up with him, also admiring the greenery. "More than you may think."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went into the dynamics of Noxian encampments and the routines that typically happened within them but Yasuo didn't hear most of it. Something was off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't sure what it was until light footfalls popped up behind him, his eyes looking over his shoulder. Only a second later Katarina's abandoned knife, which he still had in the back of his belt, was swiped away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll take that back, if you don't mind," came Katarina's typical sarcastic tone as she passed them. She turned around to face them while flipping the knife in her fingers until she firmly held the handle. "Only got so many of these," she reasoned, a smirk slipping onto her face before tucking the blade into the line of sheaths on her thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven settled in immediately, smiling at the attitude from the friend she had missed for so many years. But she knew Yasuo was not nearly as comfortable next to her, his arms crossed and shoulders squared. "I would introduce you to Yasuo but I heard you have already met."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina's arms went to her hips while her weight shifted to one foot, relaxed as could be. "You could say that." Directing her gaze to the Ionian she continued, "By the way, gotta say I'm impressed. You were the first real fight I've had in a long time." The grin suddenly intensified. "Not bad, Windy Boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo blanched at the nickname he had been secretly dreading since Riven told him Katarina knew his name. "Just Yasuo will do just fine," he corrected, doing his best not to give away his irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina's hands rose from her hips as she shrugged. "Oh yeah? That's too bad." Her long hair gracefully flipped around her as she turned half way around so her shoulder faced him, quickly adding before she put her back to him and walked away, "For you. Because I'm gonna keep saying it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She left the peeved samurai behind and started up the steep, rocky hill. "Up this way. You can see the camp and patrols from up there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No amount of self control could keep Riven from snickering at the holes Yasuo was glaring into Katarina's back. She gave him one playful nudge with her elbow as she followed Katarina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, where you headed?" Katarina called back, ducking under a winding branch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To the capitol," Riven answered after following her lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Turning around?" A thoughtful pause. "Not a bad idea, actually. If you aren't seen then you could get a head start before they catch on." Katarina effortlessly hopped across a gap between two large boulders, the pair behind her doing the same. "And what's in the capitol?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Possibly a way to convince Swain we are not allied with the brotherhood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina only hummed at first. "It would have to be a major task to convince everyone here. Could work though." A burst of energy exploded from her while she sidestepped another low tree limb. "Oh, by the way, nice job tearing Talon's cape, Windy Boy. It was nice to make fun of him while he patched it up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo grabbed the branch she went around and pushed it up for Riven to slip under before doing so himself. He only vaguely remembered Talon's cloak ripping when his unique blades were blown back at him. "Thanks?" Was the only reply he could think of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, Kat, I wonder how you have managed to stay out of trouble without me," Riven told her, reminiscing about the times she had to drag Katarina away from someone she wanted to "spar" with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead gave a titter ahead of them. "I don't know either. There's been quite a few people I've come too close to stabbing in recent times."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the Noxians were chatting Yasuo was pondering if Katarina was exaggerating or if this was just normal behavior for her. With how casually Riven went with it he was beginning to think it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven took a wide step over an uneven rock while she guessed, "You mean Draven?"</span>
</p><p><span>A dramatic scoff sounded from the assassin, looking back with an exasperated wave of a hand at Riven. "Ugh, </span><em><span>especially </span></em><span>Draven. You think he was bad before? Imagine what he's like now that his big brother</span> <span>is in the Trifarix."</span></p><p>
  <span>"I don't think my imagination could do that justice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gaggle of laughter was shared for a content moment before it was back to business. Katarina signaled them to stay close as she raised her knees high to step up to the last few rocks at the top of the ridge, a final flat one marking the precipice that was shaded by a few trees. "Wait here," she instructed as she climbed onto it. Drawing one of her twin blades made Yasuo flinch and reach for his sword, relenting when she merely sat down next to the edge with one leg in front of her and bent at the knee while the other was folded under it. She ran her hand along the edge a few times as if sharpening it, then raised a hand to wave at someone below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come up. Slowly, and stay low." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo and Riven complied, approaching the elevated stone while crouching. With their chests to the cool rock they could just see over the edge and down the other side of the ridge. Even with Riven's reassurance that Katarina would come through, Yasuo was still surprised to see that there really was a Noxian camp below. It was a modest cluster of tents and beasts of burden to carry their gear. Most of the soldiers were near an unlit fire pit at the center. Even Talon was visible, loitering off to the side on his own, polishing his arm blade as if it wasn't in top form already. If it weren't for the distinct style of Noxian equipment the sight would have come across as very unassuming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His analysis was disrupted when Katarina commanded their attention again. "See that group on the east side?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Off to their right was a cluster of six soldiers, although none of them looked ready for a fight with their weapons hung up nearby and helmets removed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's about the size of each patrol. Not enough to overwhelm you two, but enough to be a problem if you're caught. So try to avoid that." Her head just barely inclined to the side. "That orange fruit tree. And the red one on the opposite end."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trees she mentioned were a ways outside of camp and positioned so the three locations formed a triangle. It looked like one of the trees even had a bit of smoke rising next to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the checkpoints they're using. Patrols are circling them regularly to find you. And you've probably noticed that you'll have to go in that general direction to get to the capitol."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven whispered back, "There are not enough men to maintain a constant watch." It served as another reminder to Yasuo that she didn't need everything about Noxian tactics explained to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina smiled slightly at Riven for a fraction of a second before returning to her charade of solitude. "You got it. Around midnight the rookies take their shift, something that was decided after noticing you guys weren't as active at night. That's going to be your chance to sneak by."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo couldn't deny that Riven had been right to trust Katarina after having the dangers explained to them, especially now that there were no signs that this was something the other Noxians were in on. But there was just one detail that left a shred of doubt in him. "What about that dangerous thing you can't say much about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was thinking that too," Riven seconded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina's brow furrowed with what almost felt like worry. "Not here, apparently. Makes me wonder where it went."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could it be hidden?" Riven asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, it's not something you can miss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then he should be easy to avoid if it's around at night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," Katarina confirmed. "But as a fair warning, I wouldn't try to get around it. Just wait it out until it's gone if it's patrolling when you come by."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weariness of an unseen weapon -- or foe, for all they knew -- made Riven unsure if they should even attempt to sneak by even with Katarina's inside information. However, it was either take that chance now when they knew what to expect or wait and risk running into a dead end. She looked to Yasuo for his input, who nodded before she even said anything. They were having the very same thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whether it is there or not we need to take the chance," Riven concluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I agree," Katarina said. "I can try to find ways to keep the captains busy so they aren't keeping an eye out, but other than that, this is all I can offer you." She almost sounded apologetic about not doing more than she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've done plenty already, Kat," Riven complimented gratefully. "That should be enough for us to go on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now Yasuo had learned quite a bit about Katarina despite having very little interaction with her. And yet she managed to teach him one more thing: she didn't struggle with goodbyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then get going," was all she said, her eyes barely leaving her blade while she continued to "sharpen" it. No well wishes or last thoughts, just an ending remark to close off the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven backed up a bit before standing, Yasuo doing the same with her. "Thanks again Kat. I really owe you this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina almost laughed. "Don't get to hear you say that much. Consider this repayment for all the times I've said it to you." A shrug. "Or don't. Either way, I don't need anything from you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another new thing about Katarina: beneath her wily and sadistic nature she was a caring friend. She was proving to be a much more complicated person than Yasuo expected. It was that fact that made Yasuo feel inclined to lower his guard and see her as an ally too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd tell you to be careful but I have a feeling it wouldn't make a difference," he said, being completely honest with the assassin. He was certain she would be as reckless as she wanted with or without advice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time she really did snort. "Somebody learns fast, huh?" One more nod of her head followed. "Not get outta here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A brief farewell came from Riven before they both climbed down the ridge and headed for their most recent campsite, wordlessly agreeing to wait there until midnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say there was a lot for them to think about would be an understatement, but even that couldn't keep Yasuo from wondering what was going through Riven's mind when she hadn't said anything by the time they were a few minutes from camp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Riv?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nickname that many used but sounded so different coming from his lips ripped her from her thoughts. Until then she had returned to lamenting about the constant destruction that just trailed behind her, and how these lands didn't deserve to have a battalion of Noxians on their soil again because of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You okay?" Was all Yasuo said, although he could tell by the way she looked at him that she wasn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could get a good look at what was hiding in her eyes she turned away. "Well enough," was her curt reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo felt that they had shared enough emotional and personal talks that he didn't need to start on a topic that could segue into asking her to share what was bothering her, jumping straight to it this time. "Nothin' you want to talk about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In turn, Riven no longer felt obligated to bury her troubles from him when it was clear he could see them -- and that he would hold no judgment for them. Sharing these things was foreign to her and yet it was easier to let Yasuo listen. "...maybe later. But not now," she admitted, confident that he wouldn't push her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he didn't, as usual. That didn't stop him from considering what he could do to get her mind off of things, thinking back to distractions he had used for himself in the past. Well, distractions that weren't alcohol, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that moment a flower bud fell from a tree and into the soft grass next to him, guiding his view up into the branches. The abundance of flowers that were close to blooming gave him the perfect idea. "Y'know, the capitol is over a week from here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven only raised a brow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In that time the Hanami festival will be happening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hanami?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's an annual celebration that happens in these parts." He pointed up to the trees for her to see the flower buds. "These only bloom for a week every year. People celebrate it and use it to mark new beginnings. And it's on the way to the capitol." He turned back to Riven with an encouraging smile. "What do you say we go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven wasn't sure if it was the idea of being exposed to more of Ionia's rich culture or the warm smile he gave her that ignited her excitement. She wanted to approve outright since they couldn't enjoy the market when they were there, but the constant threats around them took away any motivation to embrace the opportunity. "I don't know if that is a good idea…" she began, although she did drift off in hopes that he could convince her to change her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was glad that he did. "It's crowded, people wear costumes, probably the last place anyone would expect us to go…" The encouraging grin evolved into a smirk. "And after we left the market I promised I'd make up to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, the kindness in his expression and words left her unable to argue. "Well…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made the mistake of glancing over at Yasuo, who wiggled his eyebrows when she did, eliciting a chuckle from them both. "I guess it may not hurt… as long as we make sure we are a good distance ahead of the Noxians."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took all of Yasuo's concentration to answer calmly. "Then we'll need some rest before heading out tonight." He was happy when she gave him a lighthearted smile in return. The sight implanted so many butterflies in his stomach that it felt like speaking any more would let them out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BONUS</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All you squires have no idea how serious this is! These lands are deadly! The locals have vicious magic!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Noxian captain's outburst was so seemingly unprovoked that the young soldiers didn't dare to interrupt. All they had done was startle some birds as they conducted their midnight patrol before their superior snapped. The five youngsters could only wonder. Was it the wildlife he was tired of? Was it how the land itself came to life at times, and for no clear reason other than that they were outsiders? Was it nerves that their "commander" instilled in him? Was it the late night shifts that he hated so? Or maybe how they just kept losing the deserter at every corner?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever the reason, none of the squires had any reason to put themselves in the doghouse by attempting to calm him down. Sometimes a low ranking soldier's life was defined by these moments and they just had to deal with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then there was a reason to stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the rookies leaned to the side a bit to see past the captain after spotting some movement in the bushes. What appeared to be two figures slinked through the tree trunks. The young man was now on high alert. But how to interrupt the captain…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, sir…?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You dare to speak out of turn?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few of the squires shared worried looks as more of them noticed the curious figures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another tried her luck. "Sir, I--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SPEAK NO MORE!" He bellowed irately. "Did none of you attend basic training? Do none of you have respect for your officers?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ENOUGH!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one else dared to point out the mysterious movement. The loss of their hearing and their dignity wasn't worth it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was originally going to call the festival they are going to the Blossom Festival, but then Spirit Blossom stuff happened and ruined that, lol. I did some research and the closest thing in Asian cultures to what I'm going for is Hanami, which is the Japanese custom of appreciating flowers, particularly cherry blossoms. In case anyone was wondering :)</p><p>Side note: I have a whole tie in story about Katarina and Garen that relates the the things in this chapter... but Idk if I'll ever write it (or if anyone would read it tbh). I'm just not as passionate about them as I am about these two &lt;3333 </p><p>Thanks for reading! And I always appreciate the kudos and comments :)))))))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WHERE THE GOOD STUFF IS</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHHHHHH IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER!!!! :(((((((</p><p>I've been BOMBARDED with homework and have barely had enough time to just breathe. On top of that, this is a looooong chapter. We hit over 12k in this one y'all!</p><p>And this is the good shit, all the fluff and tooth rotting sweet stuff (also a hint of angst but meh).</p><p>Just an fyi, the new armor Riven gets in the beginning are from her Valiant Sword skin, and their costumes are only the clothing from their Spirit Blossom skins, so sans glowy arms, weapons, hair style, etc.</p><p>Also, I leave for a month and now this garbage has gotten 1k hits???? Thank you so much everyone! I'm glad you like it :D</p><p>Now just sit back and enjoy the ride...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All manner of items were tossed about while the middle-aged woman rummaged through the boxes in her cart, mumbling about having something there. Food, tools, clothing, animal feed, maybe even a wig flew from her fingers. Sitting on the cart's edge was a young boy -- about fourteen years judging by the look of him -- patiently swinging his legs that hung off of the side while a hand stroked the back of an old ox strapped to the front. His mother must have lost track of her things often if he was so tolerant of the frantic digging going on right next to him</p><p>The pair waiting for the woman to conduct her search were not as happy about the wait. Yasuo and Riven had managed to pass by the Noxians and traveled almost constantly for days with the intention of getting ahead of them. By now they were only a day away from the festival they worked so tirelessly to make time for, just in time for it to start. If the date wasn't indication enough then the beautiful pale pink flower petals floating in just about every tree in the countryside were. It may have been the opportunity to enjoy the sight that endowed them with a good reason to stick around in broad daylight. But the relaxing temperature of the cool afternoon and beauty of the flowers couldn't take away the risk of being seen.</p><p>Along the path to the festival was this woman and her cart, surrounded by bandits. The woman, brawny and tough as she looked with her dirtied apron and bulky leather work boots and gloves, was able to fend them off with a sword she had handy but couldn't handle so many at once. The hunted travelers stopped to help after Riven gave Yasuo a pleading look, which he accepted with the knowledge that he couldn't stop her from interfering if she truly wanted to. The dozen bandits were not a problem for the talented warriors and scurried away before causing any real damage. The woman declared to be a blacksmith that had to have something in her cart to give them as repayment, leading up to the long minutes spent standing out in the open.</p><p>Fear ate enough of Riven's confidence for her to dispose of her desire to be polite and insist that they move on. "I'm sorry, ma'am," she said, the corner of her eye catching Yasuo grinning with approval when she said "I'm" for the first time. "We really do need to be on our way. We have much ground to cover."</p><p>A muffled reply came while the blacksmith's head was buried in a crate. "No no! I've found them!" The crate was hoisted from the cart and onto the ground in front of them, metal crunching when it hit the dirt. "Some mismatched armor pieces that have lost their partners over the years, made by my own hands!" The hardy woman proudly planted her fists on her hips. "Please, take whatever ya want! ...but I think they might be too small for you," she said, nodding at Yasuo.</p><p>He wasn't concerned with that all. "She'll take 'em," he accepted with a smirk.</p><p>"Yasuo!" Riven hissed, having no desire to take high quality gear from someone who could earn their next meal off of them. </p><p>"Why not? It would replace your old ones," he said, referring to the Noxian shin guard, glove, and pauldron she disposed of before their alliance began.</p><p>The ecstatic blacksmith plunged for Riven's arm, giving her no chance to protest any longer. As she was yanked away from Yasuo the older woman squealed, "Splendid! Come, I'll help you pick out the perfect pieces!" Riven couldn't even glare at Yasuo for hanging back and watching with an amused smile before the blacksmith was holding up the armors to test their fit. </p><p>Riven could barely get a word in with the babbling woman, one armor piece after another held up to somewhere against her along the way. It didn't make much of a difference though, the odd dialect she spoke made it difficult for Riven to understand anyway. She chose to just keep her mouth closed and let a piece be chosen for her while she formulated the complaints she would give to Yasuo.</p><p>"There! A perfect fit!" A quiet "oof" came from Riven when the blacksmith gave her a hard slap on the back. "And they'll last ya years! Whadya think?"</p><p>Finally regaining her consciousness, Riven had to hand it to the older woman; the armor really was finely crafted and sturdy. One article was a sleek red pauldron with thick gold border, the other a matching black shin guard. The style could only be described as Ionian, mystical and free-flowing in nature, a stark contrast to the painted and menacing Noxian armor she used to proudly wear.</p><p>Riven was expecting Yasuo to be smirking at her after he put her on the spot, but she found him smiling genuinely. "Looks good to me." </p><p>Her cheeks grew warm, something she tried to shake off immediately. "I agree. Thank you, the gift is not necessary and I appreciate your gratitude."</p><p>"And I appreciate not bein' mincemeat!" The blacksmith guffawed pluckily. "I have a shop on the other side of the river. Come by if yer gear ever needs fixin'!"</p><p>A quick farewell and wishes for safe travel were exchanged as the woman reached the front of her cart and patted the ox to steer him forward. The young man that was sitting on the edge had clamored into the back and hoisted up something that looked very odd to Riven. It looked like an instrument of sorts, with a long neck, square body, and tight strings. As the ox steadily pulled the cart away the sound of the strings being played drifted with them, the calming tone serving as a nice change after the woman's boisterous fanfare. Her mouth opened to ask Yasuo what the instrument was but closed it before and words came out. Her partner, unlike her, had completely changed his tune. No longer was he grinning and teasing her. Now he was frowning and… sad.</p><p>"Yasuo?" </p><p>Brown eyes just barely glanced at her before he continued down the path they had been following before helping the blacksmith. "Let's go," was all he said, and he said it sternly like he would not accept speaking of anything else.</p><p>For a while, Riven let him keep to himself. She understood that sometimes thoughts needed time to brew before they could be shared comfortably and respected that. He took a drink from his flask of sake. No cause for concern, he occasionally drank from it most days. </p><p>But then he took another. And another. And even more.</p><p>Until it was clear that he was drinking just to drink. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, remembering from past experience that this was a sign that he wasn't well. Back then, Yasuo had let her join in the drinking, allowing her some control over the problem. This time there wasn't much she could do to stop him, other than call him out. She doubted that doing so would make anything better. Distracting him by asking about the instrument was all she could think of doing, but seeing how that appeared to be the cause of his mental shift it would be the same as a blunt confrontation. Worry overtook her as she struggled to find a solution while he was most likely spiraling further down a deep well by the moment. She had to say something before he was stuck in a place he couldn't easily get out of. </p><p>With limited options she took the direct approach over doing nothing. She wasn't willing to risk the well-being of her friend.</p><p>The title stirred her stomach a bit, but the odd discomfort wasn't her focus. </p><p>"Yasuo," she said again after the flask came down for the umpteenth time.</p><p>He definitely heard her but gave no indication of it. </p><p>She let out a nervous sigh. "What is wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>The lone, curt word only justified her concern. She still didn't want to pry, however. Coaxing him into opening up would have to do. "I understand that you don't wish to speak right now, but you are clearly upset."</p><p>"It's nothing." No change in his demeanor.</p><p>"I just want you to know that--" </p><p>"Riven," he growled, shoulders tensing, "I said it's nothing."</p><p>Frustration began to set in. At least when he questioned her about what was on her mind she didn't deny it so stubbornly. She may stubbornly refuse to talk about it, but denying the obvious was not something she had done to him. </p><p>Quiet took over again. She allowed him some more time to stay silent, hoping it would help him relax and loosen up.</p><p>It didn't. He only drank.</p><p>With them approaching the town that hosted the festival she couldn't afford to let it go. There was no doubt there would be plenty of alcohol around for him after his flask ran dry. </p><p>"Yasuo," Riven called again, still receiving no answer. A calming breath was taken. "You don't have to talk to me, but I need to know if you will be alright."</p><p>A subtle hint of guilt fell upon Yasuo as he realized that she was just worried about him. Unfortunately it only added to the weight that burdened him. "I'm fine," was all he managed to get out.</p><p>"But you are not."</p><p>His jaw clenched so tightly that he heard his teeth grinding. "I said it was nothing." </p><p>The snarl was the last straw. Riven was ashamed to say that the lack of progress got to her.</p><p>"Then give me flask."</p><p>Yasuo was so caught off guard that he stopped walking and stared at her. For a moment, she only stared back.</p><p>"What?" He croaked out, bewildered.</p><p>A demanding hand was held out. "Give me the flask."</p><p>As much as Riven wanted him to comply she knew he wouldn't give in. Not without a fight. He never did.</p><p>And she was right. He became defensive. "Why?"</p><p>"You can part with it, can you not?"</p><p>"I don't have to."</p><p>"I think you should."</p><p>Up until now their stubbornness wars were mostly harmless, leading to minor spats that went nowhere. This time Riven felt like this conflict could leave permanent damage to their relationship.</p><p>The anger made no attempt to hide from his face. "Last I checked you weren't my babysitter."</p><p>"I'm not trying to be."</p><p>"Then don't try to order me around."</p><p>"I want to--"</p><p>He'd had enough. "I don't care what you want to do, Riven!" It was the first time she had seen him lose his temper -- or be anything beyond irritated. "Forget it and quit fucking talking about it!"</p><p>At the foul language and aggressive verbal shove she snapped too. "You just keep drinking when you are upset!"</p><p>The phrase practically echoed across the hills after she said it. Warm afternoon air chilled, birdsong ceased, life seemed to still. None of that caused the regret that twisted every bit of her heart into a knot. It was the way he reacted. All rage that was directed at her was suddenly withdrawn, all his muscles slouched at once, the fire in his eyes was drained until there was no light left in them. And then he turned away, putting his back to her like he was shutting her out completely. The sight was enough for Riven to reach out to touch his arm, shrinking away before she could. </p><p>"I know it didn't take you that long to figure out you were hangin' around an alcoholic." </p><p>Yasuo was more disturbed by the confession than Riven. He had been reminded that he still hadn't learned how to control himself, how to stop engaging in such self destructive acts, or how to stop harming the people that wanted to help him. There was no way to fool himself; he was the same as he was years ago. He couldn't change. He would never learn. He would always--</p><p>"That's not true."</p><p>Neither one of them was prepared for Riven's reply. She wasn't sure why her rejection was so eager to escape, but she did know that she couldn't let him think she saw him in such a negative light. </p><p>Once the initial surprise passed Yasuo chuckled bitterly, "You aren't stupid enough to think that."</p><p>The light pressure on his forearm and Riven's appearance in front of him drew him out of his thoughts. With his full attention, Riven said, "I am not stupid enough to think that defines you."  </p><p>His eyes fell, not having the courage to tell her he disagreed. So she gave his arm a light push to bring them back to hers.</p><p>"<em>Your coping mechanism does not define you." </em></p><p>It was a lesson she had to teach herself. She spent too many nights lying awake just to imagine what could have been, running away from reality to find something better only to find no peace in it. Without Asa and Shava she probably would still be doing it every night. This was a skill that couldn't be learned without support. So she would support him. </p><p>She was delighted to see a subtle change in his expression. A twitch in his brows and slackening of his jaw proved he had heard her, and that her words meant something to him. Though this was a positive sign she couldn't help but blame herself for his predicament, being the root of all of his suffering even if he didn't blame her. She wasn't sure if she could ever make up for all the lost potential and happiness she had stolen from him. </p><p>Yasuo couldn't describe what he was thinking while he just looked at her. He had been critical of his shortcomings for so long that the concept of some of them not being ingrained in his core was lost to him. His heart wasn't necessarily ready to believe what she said, but it got him thinking that he may be blind to the things he did that were more important, things he should praise himself for. Exactly what for was another thing he couldn't describe, nor could he say how this rethinking could change him. The shift in his self-image was the only thing he was completely aware of.</p><p>So many thoughts passed in each of their heads in just a few short moments before Yasuo looked away with a halfhearted smirk. "So you're my babysitter <em> and </em>my therapist, then?" Sarcasm was always his failsafe, apparently.</p><p>Riven's smile was more truthful. "I'm hardly qualified for either. But I <em> am </em>your comrade, partner, and friend. Just as you have been to me."</p><p>It could have been the gentle grin, the sincerity of her reassurance, the beautiful amber color of her eyes, maybe the way her bangs brushed by her cheeks as the breeze came -- hell, it could have just been the shine of her new red armor getting in his eyes for all he knew -- that made Yasuo feel lightheaded. Regardless of what it was, he remedied it by ripping his gaze away. "I'm sorry," he apologized softly, a touch of shame lingering. "I get you're just trying to help."</p><p>"I'm sorry I was so harsh."</p><p>"I was first, though."</p><p>"Which is no excuse to retaliate."</p><p>A garbled mess came from Yasuo as his words turned into a laugh, Riven joining him soon after as they realized they were at it again. After their chuckles died down he suggested, "Why don't we find a place to camp early and save the rest of the trip for the morning? The celebration doesn't start until the evening anyway."</p><p>Seeing a hint of his usual self was a welcome relief. "Alright." Now that the ordeal seemed to be settled Riven readied to keep moving, stopped by a soft touch on her elbow after the first step.</p><p>Fingers still resting on her arm, Yasuo held out his flask. "Here," was all he said, finally complying with her previous command.</p><p>Riven had already forgotten that she asked him for it -- that, or the warmth on her arm was throwing her off. "You don't really have to give it to me. I overreacted."</p><p>"I know." </p><p>He didn't retract his hand. Seeing that his mind was set and that there was no point in arguing (again), she accepted the flask, secretly glad that he trusted her to be his keeper when he needed it. </p><p>Later on they were able to find a rough slope with flattened ground at the base that was surrounded by tall stones adorned by wild vines. It wasn't as tucked away as they would usually prefer but there was enough foliage around to make them difficult enough to spot. After the sun set and the intensity of the afternoon passed they were settled and finishing up a makeshift dinner, sitting in relatively comfortable silence. The only thing that kept it from being completely relaxed were the thoughts that kept Yasuo occupied. It was so plain that Riven had no doubt their argument was still with him even though he had spoken and interacted with her plenty since then. </p><p>Riven eyeballed the flask that was next to her, leaning against her discarded bag. She bit her lip, wondering if she should ask him what set him off now that he had no access to it. Better yet she could clearly see if his gaze fell on it, letting her know how her questions may be affecting him and signaling her to change the subject. Any legitimate reason she came up with couldn't help her muster the courage to just ask him outright. So she followed his past examples -- work up to it with something unrelated. But what to talk about…</p><p>It didn't take her as much consideration as she thought, a question that she had held on to for some time now coming forth. "Hey, Yasuo?"</p><p>Their campfire illuminated his sharp features when he looked up, snapping out of his trance. Riven's advice -- and the memory of her smiles, the softness of her voice, her skin on his… among other things -- kept popping up intermittently throughout the evening. As much as he tried to act like he was fine he knew he was still too distant for her not to notice. "Yeah?" He purposely put an almost lazy tone on, hoping to downplay his preoccupation.</p><p>"There's just something I've been wanting to ask you."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Now that she had his attention she suddenly felt nervous. She blamed the orange shine the fire gave his brown eyes. It just looked odd, that's what she told herself. That didn't keep her from drawing her knees up to her chest, though. "How did you come to play the flute?"</p><p>The surprise he felt was more obvious than the slight melancholy he still held. After a few blinks he finally answered, "Oh, uh… it's not a long or interesting story if that's what you're looking for." The casual mood he made was instantly gone. He toyed with a fold in his pants, realizing that this must have been the day the spirits wanted him to dive into the past.</p><p>Riven noticed his hesitation and froze for a moment. It was her desire to steer him away from a sour mood that urged her to usher him onward. "Then it should be no problem to recount, right?" She posed her reply as another question, giving him the opportunity to disagree and speak no more of it if he wished. </p><p>Shrug. "Guess not." He paused, eyes on the flames for a while. His voice finally rang out with just one somber phrase. "Yone played first."</p><p>Riven remembered the name he had mentioned last time they shared their history. That name belonged to the brother she had wrenched from his life. "Did he?" It was almost impossible to cover up her guilt with intrigue.</p><p>"Not a flute, a morin ehru." Another pause. "It's...it's the same thing that kid was playing earlier.</p><p>Riven had to suppress a groan. So much for an unrelated topic. Hoping to steer them elsewhere, she inquired, "Were hobbies encouraged by your elders?"</p><p> "Nah, I just always followed him around and did what he did. That's the way I started training too." A bitter chuckle. "Never did anything productive on my own, really."</p><p>Now Riven had a new problem. Did she try another subject change or comfort the disdain for his younger self? She went with the latter. "I don't have siblings, but that is what little brothers do, don't they?"</p><p>It proved to be a bad choice when Yasuo's sadness grew. "Yeah. And big brothers are always supposed to get annoyed and push their little brothers around for it. But Yone never did."</p><p>There was a glimmer of hope in her when she saw a brief fond smile on him. "Did he do a lot of things with you?" She pressed, hoping to stir more happy imagery.</p><p>"Not as much as I got older. I never had the patience to sit still back then, even though Yone did." Fondness gave way to a somber frown. "So I guess I didn't always follow him around."</p><p>A pause to consider her next move. "But you surely enjoyed those earlier days you spent with him? Made good memories?"</p><p>A steadier smile indicated that he had thought of something in particular, but all he said was, "Yeah."</p><p>The ball was rolling into a new field and it was time for her to keep it going. "What?"</p><p>Until now Yasuo's eyes had been aimed at the fire, coming to meet hers at the question before falling again. "I was just thinkin'..." Riven said nothing this time, waiting for him to continue at his own pace. "There was this one time when I was… ten, I think. We were out by a lake and I was gettin' bored, so Yone started teaching me how to skip rocks. He made it into a contest knowing that I was too competitive to get bored with it. </p><p>"Course I was ten and he was seventeen, so I didn't stand a chance. Most days he would have eventually let me win to keep me from getting mad, but for some reason I was fine with not keeping score for once. I even forgot we were playing to win after a while because I got so absorbed in trying different techniques that he showed me. We kept going until it got dark. On the way home he said something that meant a lot to me back then."</p><p>Riven was caught between letting go of the part he left out, figuring he had a good reason to, and asking him to explain. Curiosity won this time. "What did he say?"</p><p>The orange flames couldn't light up his eyes and grin as much as the memory did. Softly and timidly, Yasuo quoted, "You weren't trying to be the best or prove yourself. You simply focused on improving and cherishing the moment. I'm proud of you for that."</p><p>Whatever happiness Riven acquired from the brightness in his eyes was stolen when they were tainted, becoming just a little darker with undertones of pain and grief. Guilt immediately settled deep into her heart as she watched the subtle change. She instantly scolded herself for pushing him into speaking when she, of all people, had no right to make him recall the carefree days she tore from him.</p><p>Her head shook in disgrace, amber irises moving to the side to inspect the dirt. "I… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She only wished she could truly express the regret she felt in the depths of her being.</p><p>Said depths were shaken when Yasuo laughed, pulling her gaze back to his. "It's okay. I was the one who overshared...and it's nice to be reminded of the good times. I never think of them on my own." Riven felt like the emotional strain she had witnessed was imagined when he gave her such a warm and endearing smile<em> . </em>"Thanks."</p><p>Words escaped her for a moment, the affectionate expression robbing her of any coherent thought. "For what?" Was all she managed to get out after an embarrassingly long pause.</p><p>The smile grew as he shrugged. "Y'know… for listening."</p><p>Again, Riven's mind was blank. Exactly why she had been stunned into silence was beyond her. It may have been the kind smile, or how considerate he was to voice his appreciation for her time. Maybe the fact that he was willing to share something that he undoubtedly had kept hidden for years. Or how the fire light cast such deep shadows on his sharp jaw and cheek bones? The heat of the fire, perhaps? The answer was elusive enough for her to quickly give up, only offering a smile and a nod as response.</p><p>She just didn't know. But one thing was certain: the sadness that overcame Yasuo triggered an epiphany in Riven. While he had come into her life at just the right time to help her with her own struggles, she had come into his too late. His burdens were old and burnt, left to broil for far, far too long to be tossed out and rinsed away with one comforting conversation. Or two. Or twenty.</p><p>Her earlier pondering of how to make amends for the damage she caused him was no longer a question. She would find a way to make it up to him someday. While he lifted her through the pain and hardship now, she would somehow heal him over time. </p><p>She swore it.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The market they visited just before their first encounter with Katarina and Talon had been Riven's first look at pure, uninhibited Ionian culture since she first set foot on these islands years ago. Life on a farm had given her no prior chance, neither did war. Though the market was a quaint gathering for trade it was still overwhelming and exhilarating to witness the beauty of the people and customs that were so foreign to her.</p><p>Little did she know that those moments were only a taste. Now the entire meal was served, and she could barely comprehend the infinite amount of courses that lay before her. The festival, to put it lightly, was absolutely stunning. This town was quite a bit bigger than the ones she had seen before, but exactly what was permanently present and what was there solely for the festival was not something she knew. There were plenty of homes and shops, which was to be expected. The carts, stands, stages, and colorful lanterns strung above it all was where normality and festivity became undistinguishable. Under the glowing lights that almost outshined the stars were people of all ages in costumes, some with fake animal ears, some with intricate face paint, and others decorated by traditional jewelry and gorgeous colorful embroidery. Even though she had come to appreciate the peaceful quiet of the countryside, the crowded roads and constant cacophony of voices, laughter, and music took nothing from the fascination of the scene. How could it when the sights were so rich? And the smells were nearly intoxicating, filling the air with the scent of sweet treats, smoked meats, sometimes even perfumes. If none of that impressed her then the festival's namesake did. On every tree there were soft pink flowers blooming on all of their branches, each one having a slight glow in the center. Though only one flower offered little light, the clusters of them were enough to provide calming rosy mood lighting over the celebration. Recalling that these flowers only appear for a week every year, she could see why they inspired such jubilation in people.</p><p>While Riven was taking in the sights from their spot around the corner of a barn just outside of town, Yasuo was busy scanning merchant's stalls for something to disguise them with. He found an opportunity and turned to Riven. It took him a few moments to gather the strength to interrupt her excited spectating, smirking at the grin on her face. "Riv?" He couldn't help but chuckle when she jumped, like she forgot he was there. "We can get something from that one over there," he said, jabbing a thumb around his side of the barn they hid behind. </p><p>Riven's heart sank a bit when she saw the stall he pointed to. She had forgotten that they meant to steal a couple of costumes to blend in with everyone else. The idea suddenly made her not want to partake in the activities if they had to commit a crime among them. "Are costumes required for this?" She inquired, making no effort to hide her reluctance.</p><p>Even if she did, Yasuo still would have caught it with the look on her face. "Not required, but two mangey travelers will stick out. If Noxians are here they'll find us. If they're not, they'll probably get a lead from the locals later."</p><p>He was right. So this was a bad idea. Her only choices were to tarnish the occasion to selfishly participate or stroll around in the open and invite the wrath of Noxus on these people. It was foolish of her to agree to come. "Maybe we should leave," was the only thing she could get out.</p><p>Yasuo frowned at her ever present guilt. He thought this experience was something she really needed for a multitude of reasons, but she wouldn't enjoy it if she was ashamed while she was here. Other than agreeing with her request, he had one idea that could work for her. "Or maybe we can just borrow costumes."</p><p>White brows raised in interest. "You mean return them? Isn't that risky?"</p><p>"Yeah. But it can't be any harder than takin' them, right?"</p><p>Riven looked back at the festival she wanted to join so badly, then at the patient and comforting smile Yasuo gave her. She stared at the latter for a bit too long before her eyes went down to her feet. "I...suppose we could do that." </p><p>It was clear why Yasuo picked this place to make use of sticky fingers. There were plenty of enthusiastic buyers that kept the attendant busy enough for them to slip by. Though when the moment came and they wandered to the back half of the merchant's outdoor sales floor Riven couldn't bring herself to withdraw her hands from where they rested on her forearms, touching absolutely nothing. She was about to whisper to Yasuo that she changed her mind and that they were better off going elsewhere when he nudged her first, signaling for them to leave.</p><p>They returned to their previous hiding spot, where Yasuo wordlessly handed her a folded pile of clothing. Riven wanted to thank him for doing the brunt of the work for her and yet her hands still hesitated when she reached out for the fine silks.</p><p>"We'll bring 'em back." The softness in his voice brought her eyes to his, shaky digits still frozen in front of the costume. "I promise," he added when she didn't move.</p><p>If she had been doing this alone -- nevermind that she wouldn't be here at all if she was alone -- she no doubt would have lost her nerve and given up, felt like none of it was worth the risk and imminent chaos. But Yasuo's promise vowed to disprove that, to introduce an alternate reality where a time without mourning was possible. Knowing that he would help her through her doubts and ensure she caused no harm put her at ease enough to accept the costume.</p><p>Then they separated to change. With her fears put to rest Riven couldn't contain the excitement, eager to join in a celebration of the lands that welcomed her poisonous soul when it should have rejected her. The culture, the shows, the scenery, time to forget her troubles, it was all within reach. But the childlike giddiness slowly crumbled when the costume came on. It was relatively simple; a short, white, open shirt with only one sleeve, a blue belt to hold it closed, tight purple pants that covered one leg and ended high on her thigh on the other, matching gloves and boots. The only thing left from her own attire were the bandages that concealed the scars on her left arm.</p><p>Now she was uncomfortable and nervous, but why that was related to her clothing was a mystery. Thoughts raced as she tried to justify her feelings. The single sleeve was odd. The shorter half of the pants ended far too high. The sleeveless half of the shirt was cut too low. The purple choker was too tight. But the last thing she wanted to do after Yasuo had gone through so much to put her in a place where she could relax she refused to complain. The nerves were swallowed, calm demeanor regained. She stepped out from behind the wall she had been behind, finding Yasuo leaning against another in his own ensemble. </p><p>...and the nerves were back. Again, why? The only change was that she saw his costume. It was similar in style, having only one sleeve with the longer blue jacket with matching gloves and boots, puffy pants between. She thought that she may have just been jealous that his costume was much closer to the kind of attire he always wore while hers was a reach. Stranger yet was that her eyes kept landing on the exposed portion of his chest, feeling her face heat up with it in view. It wasn't like she hadn't seen it before. Maybe she was just used to the black tunic he wore under his cowl nowadays… That theory, however, didn't clear anything else up when her knees practically shook beneath her while Yasuo looked her up and down with a smile. He wasn't judging her, she knew that. So why was the need for his approval so intense that it renewed her stress?</p><p>"Looks like it fits okay." Riven jumped at his words. Yes, of course that's why he was being so attentive. That's all.</p><p>"Not what I am used to, though," Riven lamented, smoothing out a wrinkle in her one sleeve. </p><p>Yasuo couldn't help but smirk at how shy she was, finding it awfully winsome. "I bet you'll forget about it soon enough." A slight frown came to him after looking her over again. He pointed to the back of his head and said, "But you might want to change your hair. The color won't stand out as much around here but the style might be a giveaway if someone's looking for us."</p><p>Trusting his recommendation without question, Riven reached back and undid the horizontal braid near the base of her cranium that held the rest of her hair up. The several seconds that passed reminded Yasuo of the complex way she kept her hair up, something he had noticed before but never bothered to question. Now was as good a time as any to find out how she invented such a clever trick. "Say, how'd you come up with that?"</p><p>It took Riven a second of backtracking to realize what he meant. "How I keep it up? I never had the patience to carry pins with me, and I couldn't just constantly cut my hair...back then. I just tried things until it worked." Her hair fell when her hands had finished with the twisted locks, feeling the white ends tickle her back just below her shoulders. She immediately wanted to put it back up to prevent the loose strands from getting in her face, resorting to promising herself that she would get it back out of the way as soon as it was safe to.</p><p>"Pretty smart," Yasuo complimented, taking silent note of the pleasant way her freed hair blended with her bangs.. Before he could think about what he was doing he teasingly held out his elbow for her to take. "Shall we, m'lady?"</p><p>Riven disguised her embarrassed smile as an amused one as she rolled her eyes, slapping his arm away. "Very funny." It was intended to sound stern but her chuckles ruined her act. Truly he hadn't expected her to play along, being far too independent to indulge him, but the laughter it gave them was worth looking like a fool for a moment. Their belongings were stashed in a hedge nearby and they headed to the gatherings ahead.</p><p>The costume Riven wore, as Yasuo predicted, was quickly forgotten once they delved into the crowds of colorful people. Children ran up and down the paths, their carefree giggles warming the depths of Riven's heart. The smell of cooking food made her stomach growl and the incense at some shops were so strong that her nostrils burned, but not in an unpleasant way. Each gathering of musicians and merchant stalls jerked her attention in every direction so much that she felt like her head was spinning. The only thing keeping her from taking it all in was the fact that she couldn't read any of the signs and posters hanging around every spectacle. Keeping her eyes on one red silk banner in particular, she leaned over and said just loud enough to be heard over the crowd, "Yasuo, what do these signs say?"</p><p>Unlike Riven, Yasuo's focus was consistent thus far. The noise and sights rolled off of him like a soft breeze, failing to captivate him enough to earn his time. Nothing could get him to look away from Riven for too long, always checking to see if anything was making her nervous and that she was comfortable. He wanted this to be a good experience and was determined to pull her away if anything soiled that. As a result he hadn't paid any mind to her question or the things she was referring to until he realized he wasn't listening.</p><p>Noting his silence, Riven clarified, "Those red ones straight ahead." He was secretly grateful she pointed to them so he could hide his unintentional ignorance.</p><p>"Those? They're pretty standard for the festival. They say--" Yasuo was cut off by a middle-aged man bounding in front of them, drawing a gasp from the pair.</p><p>"You!" He exclaimed at Riven. She was so stunned that she only gawked at him. "That costume you are wearing!" He continued.</p><p>The odd man went from eccentric to threatening with that phrase. Had they been caught? Riven, acting as casual as she could, asked, "What about it?" </p><p>He didn't answer for a moment, seeming to build suspense with his stare. Finally he nearly shouted, "I have the perfect product for it!"</p><p>Neither Yasuo nor Riven had fully registered what was going on as he seized Riven's arm and dragged her a few meters away to his stall, Yasuo staying close behind. Riven found herself in front of a small table mirror on a stack of boxes when the merchant summoned a petite jar and paint brush from his apron pocket. "This lip color matches with your costume beautifully! Let me apply a sample so you see how much you need it."</p><p>Reality came crashing down on her. "Lip color?" She all but gagged. But it was too late, the pushy salesman put a hand to her chin and applied the deep purple color to her lips. It took all of her self control to keep her from grabbing his hand and twisting it just enough to break it. </p><p>"There! Isn't it gorgeous?" Riven looked at her reflection at the man's demand, unable to agree with him. The substance was too sticky for her to tolerate and she already had to draw stray pieces of her hair out of it. Though she spent almost no time on formulating her opinion on the cosmetic and instead glared at Yasuo through the mirror, who had his knuckles to his mouth as he snickered. "Well?" The merchant pressed.</p><p>As much as she hated the feeling of the lip coloring she couldn't find it in her to say it. "It's...nice?" She mumbled, hearing a snort from behind her. Yasuo was definitely getting a good punch after this.</p><p>"It is, isn't it? Would you like to buy it? Only twenty gold!"</p><p>"Um...may I have some time to think about it?"</p><p>"Of course, of course!" The small jar was shoved into her hands. "Just take this free sample and show it to anyone who is interested in it. It's yours to keep."</p><p>Riven stared at the tiny wooden jar like it was a beast from another planet. "Thank you…?"</p><p>The merchant added a few more remarks before moving on to the next passerby but she didn't catch any of it, too annoyed at the burst of laughter from Yasuo. One of her fists jabbed him in the shoulder, making him laugh harder. "What's so funny?"</p><p>Yasuo rubbed the mirth from his eyes, none of it being lost after Riven's strike. "It's just -- it's just how you're acting like you're being poisoned or somethin'." A new round of chuckles followed.</p><p>Riven grumbled about how he should try it on if it was so funny before taking a few steps to the side and returning the jar by tossing it into a crate behind the seller's table. "You mean you're not keepin' that?" Yasuo teased, earning another soft punch.</p><p>"We should travel light," she remarked in return, using one hand to wipe to paint off of her mouth. For all the fun he poked at her Yasuo felt her natural features looked better anyway. </p><p>Riven didn't give him another opportunity to belittle her, going back to their previous conversation. After moving an irritating silver lock of hair behind her ear she asked, "So what are those signs?"</p><p>"They all say 'new journey', taking the blooming flowers as a symbol of it," he briefly explained, an idea coming to mind with his translation. "We should head over to where all the food is, there's plenty of signs for you to learn to read there."</p><p>"You don't have to teach me," Riven said quickly after. "We're taking time to relax. Teaching anything can wait." In all honesty she just didn't want to encourage the butterflies that had infested her chest at his suggestion.</p><p>Unfortunately, Yasuo did that for her. "Maybe that's how I relax," he insisted with a warm smile. He barely held back on adding something about always feeling at ease with her. The only thing that stopped him was a fear of how she might react to a bold claim like that.</p><p>Riven pulled him out of his fears by saying, "I suppose we will end up near the food at some point anyway," with a shrug. </p><p>"It would be a shame not to. We'll want to get through it in time to find a good spot for the finale." </p><p>"Finale?"</p><p>"Fireworks." He got a puzzled stare from her. "You never heard of fireworks?"</p><p>"Well, I have heard of them but I have never seen them. They are lights in the sky, right?" </p><p>Yasuo almost took off with a description of what they were, deciding to hold back until she could see them for herself. He wanted to see what her reaction would be, imagining the amazement and carefree awe he knew it would bring her. "I'd rather let you see them for yourself. Once we're done here we can--"</p><p>A second interruption stumbled upon them, only this time literally. Another attendee had rounded the corner of the busy square they were going to and bumped into Riven, startling all parties. </p><p>Only the shock lasted much longer on Yasuo and Riven's side. The young woman they ran into had an odd costume with incredibly realistic looking black ears and a white tail, accompanied by three whisker-esque lines on each cheek, and were her pupils a bit thin? The woman gave a subtle bow of her head and apologized, "Excuse me, I wasn't paying much attention." Her golden eyes widened a bit after she got a good look at the pair in front of her. An excited grin crossed her soft features before she cooed, "Oh, look at you two with matching costumes! You make such an adorable couple."</p><p>The temperature skyrocketed for Yasuo and Riven, neither of them able to say anything for a moment. Yasuo eventually stammered, "No, you misunderstand, we--"</p><p>"You don't have to justify anything," she giggled with her fingers over her lips. "Enjoy the rest of the festival, you two!"</p><p>With her well wishes the strange woman sauntered past them. Yasuo's eyes remained forward but Riven's followed her, watching the fluffy tail swish so naturally it felt like it really was attached to her. After she had disappeared into the crowd Riven returned her gaze to Yasuo, a frustrated hand sweeping away the longer hair that drifted into her face when she did so. "Did that tail look a little too authentic to you?"</p><p>Yasuo refused to look her way when she turned back to him, not trusting the low light to hide the red in his face. "Uh, I wasn't really paying attention. Let's just keep going." Riven's eyebrow raised when he started for the square again, his reaction to the woman's comments feeling a bit too strong. In the end she ignored it and followed.</p><p>With Riven behind him Yasuo took a moment to breathe. And maybe scold himself a bit. The last thing Riven needed was for him to ruin the night by being the most awkward man alive. He waited for her to catch up, watching her face to see what she would think about the new area. She didn't disappoint, eyes brightening with wonder at the scenery. The town square was bathed in a soft pink light, all coming from the flowered trees and the long strings of round paper lanterns hanging from one end to the other. Painted scrolls with lines of poetry (she assumed) decorated even the dullest of walls and golden columns lined the perimeter, each one holding a cluster of floating white stones that daintily circled each other endlessly. It was a large enough space to fit rows upon rows of vibrant stands that sold their own unique dishes, but in the middle of it all was an empty patch of grass littered with the blooming trees where people simply lounged underneath the stunning natural beauty. Such a scene would feel so loud and boisterous with so many people, and yet the volume was very tolerable, as if everyone was respecting the calm the trees bestowed upon the land. </p><p>There was so much to see that she was overwhelmed, having no idea where to start. Yasuo, smiling at the innocent thrill that was so easy to see, took the lead, starting for the opposite end of the bustling square. "We came in on the dessert side, so maybe we should start over there." Riven never fell far behind despite her eyes being everywhere at once. After walking a while they stopped, the smells becoming more tangy as they moved. "Pick something," was all Yasuo said, although Riven was certain he was leading up to something else. </p><p>Yasuo let Riven guide them, staying between the lines of shops so she could see what each one had to offer. Everything looked so new and interesting and scrumptious that she felt that their entire coin purse would be empty in minutes. The responsibility of her choice weighed her down for a moment but she quickly dismissed the worry when the next bout of irresistible scents drifted by. They had a few extra coins after they looted the bandits yesterday, a little splurging shouldn't hurt. </p><p>One stall adorned with finely crafted white drapery with a thin pink floral design in the middle caught her eye -- and nose -- with its pans full of meat and vegetables in a golden sauce. She aimed to get a closer look when Yasuo held a hand out to stop her. "Before that…" his index finger drifted up towards writing on another cloth above the drapery she was so distracted by. "This dialect is like the last one I showed you a while ago. See that circular symbol there?"</p><p>"That indicates a command?"</p><p>Yasuo smirked, making her think she misremembered. He humorously jabbed, "Look who was paying attention." He explained each word and the logic behind their appearance and order, revealing the sign was saying to come get their food (whose strange name she forgot seconds after he said it). </p><p>With their fresh meals in hand they meandered around the square while Yasuo picked different writings to teach her about even though a lot of them said similar things. Between the first real dish she'd eaten in months, the beauty of Ionia's environment and culture, and the unhindered conversation she could have with Yasuo she felt like she didn't have a care in the world, for once. </p><p>After what seemed like days of wandering they got to the side of the square they started on with the brightly colored desserts, where Riven was attracted to pink sticky rice balls made from the very flowers they had been viewing. Just like before, Yasuo stopped her before approaching. He lifted a comical eyebrow at her with a look that said he was challenging her to handle the vertical sign next to the stand on her own. In no time she said, "It reads… 'hanami mochi filled with sweet paste'?" </p><p>Even though the lilt in her voice revealed she was clearly uncertain Yasuo gave her his widest smile that was full of pride. "That was a hard one!" Riven couldn't help but giggle as she handed a few coins over to the woman manning the shop and offered a bow as thanks. "Y'know, I'm thinking you probably could have figured this out on your own," he complimented after she handed him his cakey dessert.</p><p>Riven took a bite of the sweet treat, finding it filled with the red paste she had read about. Growing up on farmland and in the military left her stunned by how delectable food could be compared to the rations she was so accustomed to. The only damper on the revelation was that her loose hair got caught on her sticky lips. Once the annoying strands were free she modestly replied, "Maybe after a few years of confusion and desperation. Have you thought that you might just be a good teacher?"</p><p>Her words brought back memories of the last person who saw him as a teacher. Maybe he would share that secret part of his life with her someday, but not now. </p><p><em> Or ever. </em> </p><p>The sinister voice made a shiver run down his spine. It reminded him that she could -- <em> should </em> -- only ever be a friend, if that. And that all of this was temporary. The idea that someone would want to remain in his presence longer than they had to was ridiculous, and he shouldn't be foolish enough to think otherwise. Especially when that someone is not a person he deserves to have in the first place. </p><p>He clenched his jaw and dismissed the demons in his mind, telling them that they would discuss this later -- only because he was sure he would think of it again in the future. By now he had lost track of what they were talking about, filling him with relief when Riven stopped walking with her eyes on another stand. Truthfully, she had used it as an excuse to pause, knowing something bad had popped into his thoughts. The sight of this particular shop, however, lifted his spirits instantly and he moved towards it. "You found my favorite stall," he sang.</p><p>"Why is it your favorite?" She wondered, seeing only lines of bottles for sale.</p><p>"'Cause it's all alcohol."</p><p>Riven grew concerned in an instant thanks to the spat they had the day before and cursed her lingering poor luck. Of course she had picked this place to stop at. Although the light in his eyes changed her mind pretty quickly. "And?" She pressed, hoping it wouldn't worsen the ideas she tried to chase away from him.</p><p>It did the opposite, his voice lined with, dare she say, passion? "There's some of the best stuff here!" A hand gestured to a light blue bottle with a dragon painted on the label. "That's the sake I used to blow all of my money on." He directed her to a golden bottle that was rectangular with a shiny glass cork at the top. "And that is the best sake around. Years ago I would say I'd be a blade for hire if I got paid in that mixed with mango juice and ginger." He froze when he heard Riven laughing next to him, suddenly self-conscious of how he must sound like a crazy addict.</p><p>But Riven made no such judgment, instead reveling in the energy that overtook his normally calm demeanor. "I never took you for a connoisseur," she said, filling him with relief. He felt their recent meal churning at the realization that she was okay with who he was and accepted his unorthodox interests for what they were. </p><p>That voice in the back of his mind wanted to lash out at him again, warn him that it was all an act. It took immense effort to ignore it. "Call it a guilty pleasure," he admitted, never giving away the doubt that gnawed at him.</p><p>"Everyone has one. So buy a bottle," Riven shrugged. It was warranted, she thought. He had spent most of the night chaperoning her after all.</p><p>With a bitter chuckle he said, "We didn't have enough for it when we got here." He tilted his head to the side to signal her to follow him away from the square. "Maybe next year."</p><p>Riven's heart beat a bit faster for a second, wondering if he was suggesting that they go together again. But that thought was absurd, that wasn't the purpose of their partnership. Yet reminding herself of that made her rapidly beating heart sink, leaving her with questions as to why. Maybe she had just gotten used to him, but if she did she should stop. She had only been a destructive force in his life. He didn't need her to ruin it any more than she already has.</p><p>"So what's yours?"</p><p>Her train of thought crashed. "Mine?"</p><p>"Your guilty pleasure. You said everyone's got one."</p><p>She had, hadn't she? Considering that her only "pleasures" in life were related to Noxus she couldn't really nail one down. "Well, um…"</p><p>Riven didn't look at him but she could hear the amusement he held. "What, you mean you were lying to me?"</p><p>That earned him another elbow stabbing into his arm. Riven would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the soft "oof" that came from him. "No," she stiffly replied. Her harsh words died immediately when she finally revealed the only thing she could think of. "I guess it would be...animals."</p><p>"Animals?"</p><p>"Animals," she repeated. "I always fed the stray dogs and cats in the Immortal Bastion. And I get attached to the farm animals I work with quickly. Spending time with them just relaxes me."</p><p>Yasuo nodded, not surprised to hear that she would do something so kind even if she probably wouldn't describe her past self that way. "So if I need to give you a gift it should be a puppy?"</p><p>That earned him a light, twinkling laugh that knocked the wind out of him. "I don't think I'm in a position to take care of one." She turned to him, taking yet another second to swipe some hair behind her shoulder. "And I think you have already given me plenty, Yas."</p><p>The endearing smile, flick of her hair, admission of her appreciation, and the use of that nickname made him forget how to breathe. Without taking the slightest moment to think it over he began, "I should take you to this--" the enthusiasm was lost when a few men caught his eye. They fit in about as well as a black bird would blend into a snowy scene. No costumes or traditional dress, just shabby leather clothes that didn't appear to be of Ionian make.</p><p>Riven followed his stare and saw them pass by on the adjacent road. She immediately recognized the light clothing that was normally worn under Noxian armor. With all of the fun and enjoyment she was having with Yasuo she forgot that the Grand General wanted her head on a pike.</p><p>The strange trio were lost in the crowd, missing their targets completely. Riven sighed heavily at the reality that barged into her whimsical dream. "Them?" Yasuo asked, reading the crushed look on her face. </p><p>She nodded solemnly. "We should go."</p><p>This was the first time Yasuo had seen Riven so happy, and all while he was more cheery than he had been in years. It couldn't end like this. He couldn't let the only respite they had ripped apart, let just the sight of enemies spoil her memories of this night. Maybe he was being rash, selfish even, to insist they stay. "The fireworks should start soon. I doubt they'd find us before then."</p><p>Her fear was so strong that it was palpable. "No...it's not worth the risk," she muttered, taking a long look at all the smiling faces around her. She doubted their pursuers would attack in the middle of the festival but she couldn't allow them to have the chance.</p><p>Riven seemed to have her mind set. But Yasuo knew she was reasonable. If he chose his words carefully he could convince her to stay just a bit longer. Long enough for the last of their activities to be a high note. He had to think...what kind of plan would she agree with? His eyes scanned the scenery and landed on one building that was taller than the others -- probably an inn -- that was tucked under a cluster of blossoming trees. Better yet were the stacks of crates in its shadow just high enough to reach the lowest part of the pointed roof. "Then how about this," he started, waiting for her to look at him before continuing. He nodded towards the inn, wisely avoiding pointing out an obvious spot. "See that roof? It's high enough to keep us out of sight for a while. And if they're looking for both of us then they're not going to pay attention to anyone flying solo. So why don't we split up, take a long way around to the inn and meet up on the roof? It should be safe enough until the fireworks are over."</p><p>Riven looked over to the inn, then back at the last place she saw the poorly disguised Noxians. It was better to be safe, not to risk the lives of these innocent people. There was no reason to be so foolhardy and reckless at a perfectly peaceful gathering, especially when she shouldn't have been welcome. But…</p><p>She turned back to Yasuo, who offered a gentle smile that promised he wouldn't fight over this and accept whatever decision she made. The genuine care and tenderness in his face somehow melted the world around her away until the only thing she could think of was how much fun they had together, how much she treasured the time he was spending with her. And she didn't want it to be over yet. Her amber irises aimed directly into his kind eyes and she felt her resolve crumble. "Well…" she intended to make one last effort to be responsible and leave. The hope that came into those soft brown eyes stole any reason she had left. "I guess that is not a bad plan."</p><p>In the end she was glad she gave in. The hope that burst into full blown glee was worth it. "So you wanna go?" He asked.</p><p>"What if one of us doesn't make it to the roof?" She questioned, a small part of her still sane.</p><p>"Then we play it by ear."</p><p>A resigned sigh at the familiar phrase. "I don't like it when that is your backup plan." He had said the same thing when they tried to use the isolated market as cover. </p><p>"I say we can take care of ourselves enough to use it," he smirked. "So, see you in a few?"</p><p>She nodded without a word, both of them breaking away and burrowing into the crowds alone.</p><p>On his way through the streets Yasuo's confidence gradually declined. At first he was excited to see what Riven would think of the fireworks and he looked forward to asking her if she had a good time. Eventually that sinister voice returned, asking him why he cared, why what she felt was so important to him. He couldn't get himself to admit what he knew was true. It wasn't that he doubted it; he'd noticed the changes in his thoughts and emotions already. It was the question of why he bothered. What was the point in doing any of this? Why did he let himself start to care so much? He should know that he wasn't meant to be happy or have people around consistently. He should know that as soon as the Noxians were done with them they would go their separate ways and he'd be on his own again. </p><p>He should know that he wasn't wanted.</p><p>The taunting voice spiraled out of control, so much so that he found his hand unconsciously reaching for the place his flask normally would be hanging from his belt. He was chastised for his hopeless habits and his inability to change. If another moment went by he would have joined in with the self depreciation and tell himself what a waste of life he was. But before he could he heard Riven's voice.</p><p>
  <em> "Your coping mechanism doesn't define you." </em>
</p><p>He still wasn't sure if he believed that. He wasn't sure if it applied to him. But maybe she was right. Maybe he didn't have to tear himself down so much. Maybe she knew how to help him.</p><p>Maybe she was good for him.</p><p>A shine forced him to close one eye as he passed another merchant's stand. Naturally he looked over to see what had blinded him, the culprit stopping him in his tracks. He gawked at the item, wondering how the universe had timing so perfect that he found it after the waterfall of thoughts he was having. </p><p>It was stupid...He shouldn't. </p><p>Yet his feet took him closer anyway.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>The stealthy footfalls behind Riven would usually put her on high alert, but for once they were a good sign.</p><p>She twisted at the waist from her seat on the steep roof, her legs dangling over the edge as she exhaled, "There you are." It was just dark enough for her to miss the apologetic smile Yasuo gave her. "I was starting to think I would have to 'play it by ear'."</p><p>Of course, Yasuo didn't share her fret and shrugged as he shuffled down the steep roof to her left side. "Sorry, the way I went was more crowded than I expected," he lied.</p><p>With Yasuo seated next to her, right leg over the edge while the left had an ankle tucked under his right thigh, she finally got to ask, "So what's so special about fireworks?" Groups of peoples were gathering where there were clear views of the sky, amplifying the curiosity that was sprouting inside her.</p><p>"Maybe if you wait a bit you'll find out," he said, smirking at her while she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Fine, don't tell me." They fell into comfortable silence while the space below them steadily filled with more party goers. As the quiet dragged on Riven began fiddling with the loose end of her shirt with words sealed behind her lips. Yasuo noticed and found it too cute to question her. As the streets below were nearly full she finally said something. "Yas?"</p><p>She got a raised eyebrow from him and continued, "I just…" A deep inhale was taken. Why was this so hard to get out? "I just wanted to say thank you."</p><p>Yasuo wasn't sure what he expected from her but it wasn't that. "For what?"</p><p>"For, um… for bringing me here." Still confused, he said nothing. Riven kept pinching her shirt in her fingers while she elaborated, "You didn't have to suggest we come here, and there were a few times I asked if we should reconsider but…" She finally worked up the courage to look over at him. Here she was, unable to get simple phrases out and he was watching her so patiently. The calm expression he had robbed her of words until she chose to turn away. "But I'm glad you showed all of this to me."</p><p>A soft smile slowly crept across Yasuo's face. Her shyness was too adorable for him not to. The warmth it gave him was so strong that his mouth moved of its own accord. "Maybe I should be thanking you for sharing it with me." He was so thrown off by his own confession that he almost physically recoiled. Riven, on the other hand, finally met his eyes again, beaming sweetly. He had no clue how to follow up after that, leaving him monumentally grateful that the first booming whistle of the show stole the spotlight.</p><p>Cheers erupted from the many guests while Riven's eyes were glued on the starry sky, marveling at the colorful flashes exploding above. Each one had a unique pattern and color, never failing to hold her attention at the gorgeous sparks that lit up the night. She had no idea how it was possible but some were in the shape of flowers and Ionian characters…some of which she could read! It had been months -- years since she felt her cheeks getting sore from a lingering grin. For once she was focused on just this moment, and the fact that the person next to her brought it to her.</p><p>The show felt much shorter than it was. She was a little disappointed that it was already before she got her fill. Yasuo must have anticipated that she would think something like that because he informed, "Usually they go for two rounds," with a subtle wink.</p><p>Riven giggled with the intention of responding, except she was interrupted by a light breeze blowing the longer locks of hair into her face once again. While she batted the strays off of her cheeks Yasuo had turned away for a few seconds. "You tired of having your hair down?"</p><p>Riven huffed, "It always gets in the way…" She swept a few more strands over her shoulder and onto her back.</p><p>Before she was finished Yasuo was facing her again, holding something up with both hands. "Would this help?"</p><p>She caught a glimmer of silver while the last hairs were tucked away. Her attention shifted to the object Yasuo was holding out and she froze. It was a delicate hair accessory that wasn't familiar enough for her to name. There were three silver chains suspended between two decorative clips, perfect for holding a section of hair in place. On each clip was embellished with a curved line of three flowers, the top and bottom ones white in the center with petals that bled into red tips, the one in the middle with the opposite design. Dangling from the bottom flower were two short chains that had a single pearl on the end, one red and the other white, just like the flowers. Hanging from the outermost petal on both of the top flowers was one more chain that held a pale pink oval bead at its tip. Riven's eyes flew from the jewelry to Yasuo, who looked at her like he was a salesman who knew he was about to get a good payday. </p><p>Sounds sputtered from her before she was able to articulate one of the many things she had to say. "What is this?" It felt like a stupid question since the answer was obvious.</p><p>Yasuo shrugged like the hand crafted accessory was nothing short of average. "Just somethin' I wandered by. Thought you could use it."</p><p>Her shock faded to amusement as the pieces came together on their own. "Is that what took you so long to get here?"</p><p>"It might be," he joked. He wasn't sure what possessed him to gesture for her to turn and say, "Here." Riven was stuck in place for a second, slowly putting her back to Yasuo as much as she could without falling off of the roof. His hands worked automatically, gingerly gathering the silver hair from the nape of her neck, making her shiver. A glob of saliva had to be swallowed for his dry throat to open up enough to ask, "All of this?"</p><p>Riven reached over her shoulder and gathered a rogue chunk to hand to him. "This too, just not these." The brushing of their fingers made Yasuo's palms sweat, which was the worst hindrance for the task he was handling. </p><p>As he worked on her hair Riven felt compelled to proclaim, "You didn't have to do this." She got more chills when the soft chuckle that could only belong to him rang out behind her.</p><p>"I know… I wanted to." He purposely increased his pace in an effort to end this conversation, knowing he would run out of excuses eventually, causing him to fumble a little. Nonetheless he folded the appropriate hair upwards and secured a clip on either side of it, the chains between them holding it in place when he let go. </p><p>Tanned fingers reached back to feel the hair piece while she faced forward again, reveling in the quiet jingle of the beads when she touched them. "So?" She nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke. "Think it'll do?"</p><p>In fact, it would. It was just the right length to hold her hair up without anything falling out and the clips were not too irritating or too loose. This was a superior alternative to the braid she had been using for so long as well as a pleasant reminder of this night. She had to express her opinion in some way but no words could describe the delightful pins and needles pricking her guts, and saying his gift would do was far from sufficient. She reeled in her nerves and finally choked out, "It will do more than that. It's perfect." The distress in her stomach intensified when he only gave a saccharine smile and tender gaze. Suddenly she was powerless, at the mercy of any force around her while she was mesmerized by the care she found in his face.</p><p>The world seemed to shatter when a second round of thunderous whistles preceded the last of the firework show. The pair settled on watching without saying anything more, but Riven's eyes drifted to Yasuo just a few minutes into the spectacle. She was itching to say something else about his kindness and came up with nothing, getting lost in the colors flashing across his sharp cheekbones and the sparkling in his eyes. He could look handsome in any situation, she unconsciously thought to herself, but this was definitely one of his best moments. The shock of her own thought brought back enough sense for her to look away before she was spotted by him, swearing to find a better way to thank him later.</p><p>She did so just in the nick of time. Yasuo's eyes fell on Riven seconds later and he just watched her. The lights flooded her soft skin with color and filled her with obvious joy that stretched her lips into a childlike grin, innocent and sweet enough that it seemed like she was immune to any trouble the world could give. He couldn't stop himself from thinking that it was the most beautiful scene he'd ever witnessed, his face heating up the longer he took in the delicate curve of her nose and pretty string of long eyelashes. Knowing he would soon be caught staring he finally returned his attention to the sky, only one thought in his mind.</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, I'm in trouble, alright. </em>
</p><p>The claps of the festival guests signaled the end of the show but Riven's eyes stayed up like the events were replaying in her head. She eventually let the images in her mind fade and say, "That… was really worth the wait."</p><p>"Glad I kept it a surprise then?" Yasuo gloated, his voice raspier than he intended. </p><p>Riven sighed in defeat but it held no sadness or irritation, merely acceptance that he was right. She turned to him and said, "Maybe a little," before catching a light orange ball in the distance behind him. Then she realized it was a cluster of glowing orbs and knew what it was.</p><p>Yasuo frowned at the change of mood and followed her lead. The orbs were actually torches, and if they were so far away then they were most likely held by people who wanted to stay far from town. The Noxians.</p><p>"Guess that's our cue to go," Yasuo stated flatly. He had secretly hoped he could convince Riven to stay a little longer.</p><p>Riven climbed onto her feet next to him before he finished his thought and reached a hand down to him. She said nothing, only giving a serene smile while she waited to help him up.</p><p>Yasuo looked at her outstretched fingers, calloused from battling but still supple and slender, then back up at the fond smile she was gracing him with. He remembered when she had refused the hand he offered to help her stand long ago, before they had their first real conversation at the bar. It was amazing how far they had come in just a few months, how much more they trusted each other, the friendship they had built up from the ashes leftover from their burning pasts. And here they were now, enjoy the little things on their way to a new destination.</p><p>He firmly grasped her hand with a smile of his own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahri cameo because reasons ;)</p><p>You have no idea how hard it was for me to not go "FUCK IT THEY'RE KISSING NOW PLOT BE DAMNED" XDDDD</p><p>On a more serious note, I hope Riven's advice means something to somebody out there. It's something I had to learn years ago and I'd love to help someone by putting it out in the open.</p><p>I'm not sure when the next chapter might come out thanks to school work, but hopefully not as long this time around. </p><p>Take care everyone! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all! Sorry this one took so long. I've been having a hard time with life lately and haven't really been in a good place to write. On top of that this chapter really spiraled out of control, coming up to almost 15k words...I have no clue why lol</p><p>Because of that I've split this chapter in two for those who would prefer to read things in more digestible chunks, and anyone who is fine with binge reading can just go right ahead to the second part :)</p><p>Also I finally watched The Legend of Korra for the first time and loved it, so Tenzin's name makes a cameo XD</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Riven didn't know what to expect from the recently established capital of Ionia. It couldn't be anything like the Immortal Bastion, nor would it make sense to be a modest village. It ended up being something in between. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood at the expansive stone bridge that provided passage across the ravine, its supporting pillars mysteriously disappearing into the mists below. At the top of its downward slope she could see most of the city, the only structures blocking it being the vibrant green trees. Based on her experience, it was well placed with plentiful mountains to her right that eased into rocky hills in the distance, then to the sporadic river on her left. The landscape itself served as an unbreakable fortress. Around the city was a short wall that seemed to be more of a decoration compared to the natural barricades surrounding it. Within the walls was a fairly sparse collection of buildings, the majority of them following the status quo for Ionia architecture with soft, natural curves. What truly served as the capital's defining feature was the impressive temple at the center, standing tall with wide paths lined with stone arches that matched the bridge she stood on. Each one was elaborate with winding pieces breaking its silhouette and giving an elegant shape to the sight. The building itself matched the style, sporting a mountainous arching doorway at the front and long windows on the walls. With such a unified appearance she guessed this place must have been some kind of monastery in the past, most likely before the war considering how close it was to the shores she arrived on years before. The only thing she couldn't place was the occasional tiny blue flower that drifted through the air aimlessly, carrying a soft glow as it wandered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you guess where it is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven snorted at the voice that broke her trance, having no need to look over to know that Yasuo was smirking at her. "I may need you to point it out to me," she joked back with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he could have taken the banter further now that she indulged him, he chose to start down the smooth bridge, guiding them to the end where a twisting dirt road that flowed through into the city. "Just to warn you, I'm not sure if we'll see anyone I know today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven followed, hearing the tinkling of the beads on her new hair piece when she took her first step. Every time she heard it she remembered the festival they left behind days ago, sitting on the roof with Yasuo, how she still couldn't describe the feeling that his gift gave her. But now wasn't the time for those questions. Other matters took precedence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo's three allies in the capital -- the ones she had to prove herself to. She recounted the details Yasuo had disclosed last night, reminding herself of the most important points.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were three of them. The first was the fabled blade wit-- ...dancer. The only people she was a witch to were the Noxians she outdid. Irelia, a young warrior whose family was taken in the war. In return she fought back, unintentionally becoming a leader figure. Riven berated herself whenever she thought of this, knowing Irelia was another soul she had robbed of everything. As far as how much she would trust Riven's word, she was "neutral," as Yaso put it. If that were the case then perhaps Irelia wouldn't be so hard to bond with after all. They were both leaders who earned their role under poor circumstances when they were far too young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Karma (whom Riven had heard stories of from Asa but never fully understood until now) the reincarnated entity that finally chose to pursue change. She favored defending Ionia, but saw no reason to go further than that. Uniting Ionia to prevent another devastation like the one Riven brought was all she wanted, not power or control. It was people like her that Riven felt the world needed more of. Karma would give her a fair chance, hearing her out and listening to her story before passing any judgment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last one had her worried. Akali, an enforcer of the clan that maintained balance in Ionia -- the Kinkou, Yasuo had said. She was young and hot-headed, among other things Yasuo grumbled about. As much as she trusted Yasuo, Riven wasn't sure how much of Akali's character she could presume with Yasuo's account. His opinion of her was a bit… biased. He liked her well enough, they just apparently had differing ideologies. He believed in honorable fights while Akali was stealthy. Akali wouldn't take any chances with Riven, being the one who needed hard proof of her allegiances before accepting her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have told me who they are, but how did you meet them?" Riven asked, trying to drown out her fear of rejection with words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo inhaled deeply, thinking of where to start. "They're the ones in charge of the capital, trying to peacefully unite Ionia without losing traditional culture. Well, Akali isn't as much of a leader as she is a 'field agent' but she works closely with the other two. A while ago they found me and asked for a hand with something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not a secret that Yasuo had plenty of stories about his travels across the islands, making explaining them unnecessary. But this was a peculiar case to Riven, who had witnessed the unfair judgements people had for Yasuo and his reluctance to draw attention to himself by interacting with others. A tale of him assisting strangers didn't fit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You normally work alone, though." It was a statement, not a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Normally, yeah. This was different." He nodded at the city that was inching closer and closer. "The Brotherhood used this as their stronghold to do…whatever it is they do. My friends had a plan to drive them out and away from the neighboring towns but they needed something like my skills to do it. They went looking for me when they...didn't find anyone else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no need to ask what he meant. "And they wanted your help even though they weren't sure if you were trustworthy?" She had to slow her speech mid sentence to give herself time to rethink her words, wanting to downplay his former criminal status.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More like they were willing to take the risk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven hesitated before she asked, "Obviously you agreed, but why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo didn't answer immediately either. After a moment he just shrugged. "I dunno, really. I had nothing to lose, I guess. Or maybe I thought it would make up for some mistakes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She caught the way his voice drifted away at the end and interrupted the trip his mind was taking. "But after that they trusted you, even though you were still pursued?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo let out something that was a cross between a chuckle and a scoff. "For the most part, Akali and I still bicker though. And Karma didn't really have much of a problem with me in the first place. She was the only one who took my work for it when I explained what really happened back then, even made a point to spread a good word about me around here to help shake off my reputation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven gave a quiet gasp, shocked but also delighted that someone chose to see her companion for who he was before jumping to conclusions. She was so elated that she blurted, "I'm glad someone else has seen that you are a good man." Afterward she bit her lip hard enough to taste blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo was just as surprised, feeling the warmth creep up his neck and to his face, which now bore a blooming smile. He knew Riven thought highly of him but hearing her say it out loud always made it harder to breathe. As per usual, his emotions were buried under humor. "Only some days."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven took the remark more seriously. "On </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> day, Yasuo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, air escaped his lungs. Without a counter to that he dropped the tangent altogether. "Anyway, Karma will give you the benefit of the doubt and try to help. Once she sees that you really do want to do good she'll get others to do the same."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reassurance was a welcome comfort for her nerves as they reached the end of the bridge and the sound of crunching dirt rose from their shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The arched opening in the wall around the city was just a few minutes away. Even with the long debriefings and even longer journey she still felt ill prepared to prove her worth. "But we may not see any of them, you said."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm thinking we'll give someone the word that we're here and they'll come find us when they're ready." Yasuo took a long look at Riven and stopped under the doorway into town. She was scared, that much was natural. What wasn't normal was the guilt she held, something he had learned to easily recognize in her. He held an arm out to keep her from walking and waited for her to look at him before speaking, gut tying itself into knots at the sadness in her eyes, like she was looking in a mirror that only reflected her greatest regrets. "We don't have to do this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is no other way," she answered robotically, as if she had said the same thing to herself already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not today, at least." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're not comfortable yet we can come back later. We won't get very far if you're not ready." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber irises rose to his. Riven felt her hands quaking, the inevitable encounter with the sour fruits of her erroneous past dyeing her heart the color of despair. How could she go into this place of peace and hopeful souls and ask that they help her flee from the fate she deserved? How can she put them at risk by making them the empire's next target? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just before the doubt devoured her whole Yasuo gave her the gentlest of smiles, telling her not to be afraid and to have faith in his plan. For the second time his simple kindness and patience made her feel like everything would be okay, and that he wouldn't let anything go wrong. Feeling the murky darkness draining from her heart, down through her body and into the soil below she finally answered, "No...I'm ready," the unbearable grip of apprehension giving way to complete calm. Yasuo watched her for a bit, waiting for any sign of reluctance to show itself. When his search found nothing he nodded and they walked onward to the temple in the center of the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven really didn't have any idea what the capital would be like yet she was still blown away by how unexpected the scenery was. There were no troops running drills, no commanders relaying orders, not a single training ground or stable for mounts. It was just...a village. Men and women were out and about, some hanging clothing up to dry after washing, others carrying supplies to their average homes. Sure, some of the clothing and supplies were armor and weapons, but there was little organization or apparent hierarchy to be seen. The only real difference she could find was the distinct lack of young children, which she could understand. She was certain any Ionian who was dedicated all of their time to this place were doing so because they had already lost families and homes, or left them somewhere safe. They weren't soldiers, not pawns of an empire. They were just...people. Riven had never realized just how mechanical Noxus was until these soldiers proved they didn't have to live like machines of war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ionia still had so much to teach her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of her felt relieved that she may not struggle to prove herself, given how much simpler this "army" was, but she quickly brushed the thought away. That was her Noxian arrogance speaking, and she swore to never heed it again. To earn the trust of these people she must be vigilant -- and remember that she owed them everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The temple that served as the seat of authority grew larger as they approached, now just a minute's time ahead of them. Yasuo gently nudged Riven's arm, smirking at her when she was jolted from her thoughts. For a brief moment he wore his smirk proudly as she gave him a glower for how amused he was, then he asked, "Doing okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven almost rolled her eyes at him, thinking he was still messing with her. When the smile faded just a second after she saw he was serious and spared him her ire. "Yes, but what will we do once we find someone to talk to? Or one of your friends?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At first you should--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo froze for an instant before his head sharply turned to his right, where a knife was stopped in mid-air by a gust of wind, just an arm's length from its target, before fluttering to the ground. Riven readied for a fight but dropped her guard when she saw Yasuo wasn't moving. Why was Yasuo so relaxed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it isn't the honorable wind samurai."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo sighed, the flippant tone far too familiar for his liking. He cursed their rotten luck as he faced the knife's owner, who was casually tossing another over and over like it was a harmless ball about twenty paces from them. He could practically feel the attitude radiating from her and was not prepared for the inevitable disputes. "Akali," he grumbled, earning a glare from her before she started for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo quickly looked to Riven and whispered, "Let me do the talking," finishing the sentence he hadn't finished. Riven didn't need to ask why. Her Ionian was getting better every day but her homeland's harsh accent still lingered. One word could ruin her before they even got the ball rolling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young ninja stopped in front of them, glancing at Riven before returning her attention to Yasuo. "Didn't expect to see you around here. Something going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just some business." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A black eyebrow rose at the vague reply. "Yeah? What kind of business?" Her eyes fell on Riven again, as if waiting for an introduction. The Noxian couldn't help but feel crippled under her gaze, knowing what her actions had cost this young warrior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That depends,"Yasuo said, purposely shifting on his feet to draw Akali's attention back to him. "What's been going on around here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali sighed and moved a hand to her hip, the other slipping a finger through the hole in her knife's handle and swinging it in circles absentmindedly, clearly bored by the subject already. Yasuo could never grasp how quickly Akali could switch moods. "The usual, really. Brotherhood tries to find a home nearby with plans of undermining the capital, we catch wind and drive 'em out, Karma tries to convince elders that unification is a good idea, Irelia trains troops and keeps morale up, that kind of junk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It became harder and harder for Riven to hide her foreign roots the more Akali spoke. Her dialect was so different from what she had heard that it took all of her concentration to understand her. She only hoped her confusion wasn't written on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It must have been. The twirling knife slowed as Akali looked to Riven again, opening her mouth to finally point out the third wheel in the group. Yasuo intervened, dragging her away with something he knew would keep her busy. "So you haven't been doing much, then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jab worked perfectly, her irritated expression going straight to him, the knife picking up speed. "Because things have been quiet lately," she growled. "Which is weird, considering they're never quiet. It's been long enough to make everyone suspicious." Mentioning the uneasy environment seemed to remind her of the stranger in their midst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Yasuo caught it before Riven was in the spotlight. "Then sneak up on 'em and hit 'em first. It's all you're good for anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That did it. Any interest Akali had in Riven was gone. The moving knife was caught on her hand and pointed directly at Yasuo, who didn't even flinch at the blatant threat. "You seriously going to piss me off with your 'honor' speeches already?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just saying it's not like you would really fight them anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I fight plenty!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Attacking a blind opponent isn't fighting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's strategic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's cowardice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You just say that because you couldn't do it yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you couldn't win in a fair fight with a training dummy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judging by Yasuo's mounting frustration this wasn't the first time they had this conversation. Riven was afraid that last remark would force her to intervene and put them back in a useful direction. But just before Akali's ferocity could show itself a soothing voice pierced the tension. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Calm down, Akali." Another woman had exited through the temple's doors, her very presence deflating the balloon of hostility in an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a mere glance for Riven to be mesmerized by the newcomer. She illuminated the space around her with an air of grace and serenity that could pacify a raging tornado, tame the most tumultuous of seas, slow the winds of a wild hurricane. It was obvious this was one of the leaders she had to earn respect from, and yet the concept was not as daunting as it was before she came. She must have had this effect on others as well, Riven guessed as she noticed Akali cross her arms and huff the last of her grievances away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo had great difficulty in concealing his relief. He wasn't sure how much longer he could have kept Akali's attention off of Riven before he got carried away, his smile a genuine reflection of the one the woman gave him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yasuo, it's good to see you are well," she greeted with a shallow bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mirrored her gesture. "Karma," he said, informing Riven without saying a word to her. "I'm glad things are running smoothly around here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma chuckled softly. "So are we." She transferred her gaze onto Riven, making it clear she had acknowledged her, unlike Akali's more subtle glances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could give a formal greeting Akali chimed in. "Our samurai friend here says he has some 'business' with us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Karma offered Riven a smile. "Then I assume it has something to do with your companion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Yasuo had no reason to believe Karma meant any harm whatsoever he still took a protective step in front of Riven. "Sort of. It's kind of complicated."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma's smile was unwavering, directed at Riven in spite of Yasuo's shoulder being in the way. "May I ask for your name, then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven obeyed Yasuo's order and kept her mouth closed, putting her faith in him. "This is Riven," he introduced, "she's a friend of mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scales were already shifting dangerously, Riven's name alone drawing a suspicious expression from Akali. Karma, however, remained neutral. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Riven. I assume Yasuo has already told you about myself and Akali?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have," Yasuo answered despite both women looking at Riven, not him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Karma picked up on the abnormality of the interaction, smile fading just a bit, but still present. She made certain her next question was undoubtedly intended for Riven, leaning over to her left to see past Yasuo. "I don't recall Yasuo ever mentioning a friend before. Have you two known each other for a while?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Yasuo knew Karma was only asking because she cared enough about people to learn about them, but the worry of having her judged prematurely forced him to shield her from them. He had hoped he could explain this a bit more before Riven became the center of attention… "For about four months, actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma's smile became shallow. "I see. Well, I'm happy to see that Yasuo has gained a trusted ally. What is it we can help you with?" Riven stole a quick look up at Karma and was horrified when she met her plum colored eyes, withdrawing her gaze immediately. Karma finally frowned at the blatant fear coming from the stranger, not at all surprised when Yasuo answered her query.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a long story. I was hoping Irelia would be around for this too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, do you know Irelia as well?" Both Karma and Akali watched Riven, heads turning back to Yasuo when he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, she doesn't know anyone here." He took note of Akali's irritated expression, like she was tired of hearing him talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma paused, also revealing the unease in the air. "Are you having trouble with the Brotherhood, then?" Two heads swiveled to Riven a second time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then back to Yasuo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not exactly--" he was cut off this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali scoffed at him, "Is your friend mute or something? When did you become so talkative?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo had a quip ready to lash out at the young ninja, then caught completely off guard when Karma agreed, "I do find that strange as well. Is the problem you have so serious that speaking is dangerous?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali's comment was based on annoyance and suspicion, Karma's for concern and caution. Words began to flee from Yasuo as he scrounged for an answer that was satisfactory while not giving them -- Riven -- away. "It's just that… We kind of…" The ninja's glare only intensified, and Karma's kindness was wearing thin and replaced by skepticism. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven felt the bile burning in her stomach. Getting this set up without her involvement was an uphill battle that they were losing, both of them caught off guard by the unexpected appearance of the very people they hadn't expected to see yet. But the quieter she was the more reluctant Karma and Akali became. It was now or never. She had to own up to who -- what -- she was and expose the truth for them to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're believed to be associated with the Brotherhood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdsong fell silent, the cool breeze ceased, the chatter and footfalls from the village disappeared. It was like all sound had been squashed into a void the moment after she spoke, when three pairs of eyes landed on her instantly. The looks of Karma and Akali's faces said it all; the harsher lilt her words painted the picture of her past before them. She knew she would be met with rejection, yet she still wasn't prepared for the shock in Karma's face, or the sudden burst of rage from Akali's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fear and anxiety were swallowed. She forced herself not to look at Yasuo for help, set on doing this without him. No going back now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is not easy to explain how...but I am simply trying to find peace."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two pairs of eyes watched her. Akali was silently livid, her knuckles white from gripping her knife so tightly. Her eyes flickered between her and Yasuo, as if cursing Riven for who she was and Yasuo for betraying them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn't Akali that was unbearably intimidating. It was Karma. Once her initial reaction passed she was unreadable.  Riven really couldn't figure out what she was feeling. Was that pity? Fear? Curiosity? Whatever it was, it terrified her. She couldn't bear to think of what kind of horror Karma must feel at the sight of her, how scandalized she was to have Riven stand in front of her. It sent her cowering, wanting nothing more than to become a worthless snail and retreat into her shell so she could be swept away and buried by filthy rats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then something changed. Karma softened, wide eyes relaxing and a gentle grin calling for the birds and breeze to carry on. "If you want peace, then perhaps we have similar goals."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven released a shaky breath she didn't realize she was holding, feeling almost dazed as Karma noticed the discomfort Riven had been in and gave her mercy by speaking to Yasuo, who had backed away and allowed Riven to be seen. "Unfortunately Irelia isn't here right now, and she won't be back until late this evening. If you don't mind we can arrange for you to stay in the barracks for the night and speak again in the morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali's head swiveled to Karma as if she had sprouted eight legs and crawled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma saw her reaction and ignored her. "Speak with the quartermaster and tell him I sent you. You remember Tenzin, Yasuo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, then you won't need an escort."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali's eyes were practically drilling holes into Riven's skull. "Karma…" she growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gripes went unanswered. "Feel free to spend your time resting until the morning." She looked Riven in the eyes, and with the warmest, most compassionate smile she had ever seen, declared, "You both are welcome here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven's lungs seized up with air getting lodged in her throat. She stared at Karma with wide eyes, quietly expecting her to reconsider, to shun her the way she deserved. But nothing. Nothing about her demeanor changed, her empathy unending. It almost felt like the ground beneath her feet was crumbling, fading to dust, leaving her plummeting to the ends of the earth. The world didn't feel real, the unconditional kindness and trust she was willingly given seemed too good to be true. Yet here she was, a guest among the people she forced into war and everlasting strife. It had been the first time she felt tears swell in her eyes ever since she lost Asa and Shava, only this time there was no sadness in these tears, only eternal gratitude and admiration for these incredible people. "I...thank you…" the words felt woefully inadequate, but her mind couldn't function well enough to say more. Her gaze fell to the ground as she gave Karma a bow, one that was returned in kind. She totally missed the proud smile Yasuo wore as a result.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment of tranquility was disturbed when Akali's mouth opened to protest, only this time Karma intervened before she could. "Although I would be happy to catch up with you Akali and I have other matters to attend to. I wish you both a pleasant day." A wave of her hand was her swift farewell before gesturing to Akali. "Let us go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ninja gaped at Karma, her eyes darting between Karma's retreating form and Riven. She finally ended up giving Riven one last warning glare before jogging after Karma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't mind Akali," Yasuo comforted, seeing Riven's good mood darken at the cruel act. "She'll come around with time." Riven nodded, still feeling dazed after such a charitable encounter, then followed Yasuo as he led her to the quartermaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the temple's flank, Akali caught up with Karma. "What was that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma naturally avoided the confrontation. "I believe those are the arrow stockpiles we are moving to storage. I can't believe how quickly they were crafted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not what I meant!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I'm not sure what you are referring to." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Karma, come on!" Akali growled, stepping in front of the other woman to stop her. "What are you thinking? Letting her stay here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma held back a sigh. "She is here with our friend, and we have no reason to distrust her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, we do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How so?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali's brow knitted together in frustration. "You heard it. I know you did." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's </span>
  <em>
    <span>Noxian, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Karma!" Her voice was lowered to a hiss, making sure no others could overhear and start up a panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma studied Akali carefully, waiting a few moments for her irritation to waver. "What is wrong with that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can't trust her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe you said something similar about Yasuo when we met him, and now he is a valued ally."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is different. Yasuo was just a criminal back then. We have no idea what a Noxian could be doing here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you think Yasuo, given his history, would bring her here if he wasn't sure of her intentions?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She could have him fooled."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma refrained from laughing to avoid aggravating her friend more. "I know you two disagree on many things, but you know Yasuo is no fool. If he, of all people, has faith in a Noxian then we should at least trust his judgement."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali crossed her arms, silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just give her a chance, Akali." Karma put a reassuring hand on Akali's shoulder as she moved past her, leaving the boiling ninja to her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All barracks looked the same. At least, that's what Riven thought after seeing so many. Yet again, Ionia proved to be different in the most beautiful way. The capital's barracks were just like any other village in the country: small houses, made with humble material, wood and branches delicately woven into the supporting structure, elegant lanterns hanging on the doorstep, offering the slightest illumination in the fading late afternoon light. If she had just been a traveler passing through she wouldn't have guessed there was any kind of army here at all. Perhaps it was just her Noxian eyes oversimplifying them…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her pondering was pushed to the side when Yasuo spoke up after setting his bags down on the floor inside. "Think it'll do for the night?" He knew she had no complaints but chose to drive off whatever had kept her so quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she sought an educated answer for the question, looking around the home they were staying in. The interior was mainly one large room with two doors leading to smaller rooms, which she assumed to be a washroom and a closet for storage. On the opposite side from the front door a hearth occupied the center of the wall, equipped with a kettle and extra wood. The left wall held a long window that viewed most of the barracks and the mountains beyond the city walls. There were also two mats on the floor, one below the window and the other against the right wall. A couple of chairs were placed near the hearth and a couple of small tables were near the entrance, and there were a few scrolls with ink paintings hanging on the walls. If there were a few potted plants on the windowsill it would have felt just like Asa and Shava's home. Her home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven took a deep breath to eliminate the wave of grief. It wasn't home anymore. Those days were gone. "It's not what I expected, but it's nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo smirked while digging through his bag for some of the bread they had stashed away. "Were you thinking it would look more like a prison?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly, other barracks are prisons compared to this." A pause. "I didn't think they would even consider letting me stay here," she muttered without thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo's rummaging stopped and he looked up to Riven, her eyes staring out the open window. He abandoned his search and made his way to her, bringing her back to the present. Though the turmoil that he had grown to loathe seeing in her eyes was still there. "They let you stay because they see you aren't any threat to them." A hand found her shoulder, his touch and the softness in his tone making her shiver. "They see the kind of person you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven couldn't keep herself from smiling, unable to look at him for much longer. A compliment like that coming from him was special. After all, it did prove he really forgave her for the pain she caused him. The idea froze her mind for a split second, giving her a feeling that that wasn't the only reason it was special. She chose to ignore it, something she found herself doing more and more often. "Well, maybe Karma does. I don't know about anyone else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about anyone else yet. We'll get there one step at a time. A deer doesn't grow its antlers overnight." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven looked back up at him and he beamed at her when she did. Her smile grew just a little wider, mostly because she knew what would come after his poetic analogy. "I guess not. I wouldn't say I am a deer though." She hoped he took the bait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, Riv, I'm just some lousy bastard doin' my best here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was, the course follow-up that always made her laugh. It was funny how that was all it took for the sorrow within her to just fade away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo, now satisfied that she was in better spirits -- and in a better mood himself after getting her to laugh -- asked, "Anyway, do we have more of that bread we got a few days ago? Can't find any of mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven gave one more chuckle at his casual transition before moving on. "Let me check."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She set her bag down on a small table in the corner of the room. After a few moments of looking through his bag one more time Yasuo gave up and headed back to Riven. But something caught his ear. With both of their backs to the large window he immediately assumed the worst, stopping behind Riven and looking over his shoulder just as a splash of red ducked inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, that's actually starting to piss me off a bit." Riven and Yasuo turned around just as Katarina slid the window closed. "I mean, c'mon, I'm a world class assassin. You're not </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to catch me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo merely shrugged, not trying too hard to mask his silent gloating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kat," Riven began, "I thought--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That you wouldn't see me? Yeah, so did I." Katarina slinked over to the solid wall and out of the window's view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No offense, but I was looking forward to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>seeing you," Yasuo half-joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina, however, was wholehearted in her reply. "Yeah, I didn't wanna see your mug either." The look in her eye dared him to retaliate, a challenge he chose to decline. For now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So that means the others are here too?" Yasuo said, leaving their sarcastic war behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina only sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven could feel the panic stabbing needles into the back of her neck. If the Noxians were here, where the only organization with pure intentions was stationed…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cut herself off before she finished the thought. "How did they catch up to us? Did we not lose them on the way?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, you did." Katarina leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and brow furrowed. "Then we were directed by the one in charge to check something out around here." Katarina paused, eyes flickering between them. "And just so happened to be near the place you guys were going."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo felt the annoyance settling in immediately. Of course it was just by chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the looks on their faces, Katarina couldn't keep a smirk away. "From what I've heard you two are probably fed up with coincidences."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven ignored the remark, having more serious matters in mind. "And no one is suspicious that they're here hunting a deserter and have gone on an irrelevant errand?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The assassin scoffed. "Have you really been away that long? You really think anyone questioned an order?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though the comment was simple sarcasm it still burned and Riven felt her insides had been tied to a boulder that was just tossed off a cliff. She should know that it's a waste of energy to think any other Noxians would question their ways like she does. She couldn't blame them either, not when she used to be one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the strong reaction Riven had to the comment Katarina retracted her joking and became serious. "No. Apparently this thing has some connection to this. And it was justified by pointing out you two were headed in this direction anyway, so no one really asked questions. Well, except me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So do they have a trap set up?" Yasuo asked, relieved when the important question seemed to bring Riven back into the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, they don't even know you're here. And even if they did, it's not like they have the manpower to come after you. They're not trying to kickstart the next war either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven took a steadying breath at the news, glad that bringing a fight to the capital was off the table. "Then why did you come?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't I just stop by to say hello?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't gimme that look…" Katarina held up her hands in surrender, chuckling at how easy it could be to get on her friend's nerves. "I came as a warning. If you know they're here then you can avoid them. Then, hopefully, they'll move on without any problems."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo let out a deep breath. The idea of having their pursuers distracted was enough to give him some ease back. But said ease was swiftly pummeled back into hiding when Katarina peered outside the window, scanning for something only she could detect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wary of what she was looking for, Riven began, "Should we--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh…" Katarina backed away from the window just a bit, appearing to watch something outside. She remained on high alert for a few more moments before straightening, her expression revealing just how on guard she really was. "Sorry, there are plenty of reasons I shouldn't be here and they're looking for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina watched the window one more time, eyes narrowing in concentration. Sensing she was about to be on her way, Yasuo questioned, "Do we need to be ready for anything?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back at them, satisfied that she was in the clear. "Not really, at least not yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about that person or...thing you warned us about?" Riven asked, hoping Katarina would give a straight answer as to what it was this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her efforts were in vain. "Still a problem and still something you should keep an eye out for." Riven opened her mouth to press further only to be interrupted. "You'll know it when you see it. Especially you, Riv."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green eyes went to the window again for a split second. She began to wander back to it, her speech hasty. "Stay within these walls, do what you need to do or whatever. Just lie low." The window slid open and she settled her hand on the sill. "If anything changes you'll hear from me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven nodded, swallowing her anxiety. Katarina was rarely distressed, and never did she show it. Seeing her so rushed and guarded made her worry that Katarina may be under suspicion for helping them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And anything that happened to Katarina as a result would be her fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew there was no time to voice her worry. "Thanks, Kat." It felt obscenely subpar compared to what she felt but Katarina was never one for talking anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina caught the fear in Riven's eyes, offering her classic devilish grin before nodding and bounding out the window, disappearing almost instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo didn't hesitate to close the window, thinking to himself that it was a good thing Riven had already picked the bed beneath it, where she would be out of sight overnight. Realizing how overwhelmed Riven must feel after hearing how close the Noxians were he quickly returned to her. "We should be able to stay out of sight while we get this settled with Karma and Irelia. Everyone should be okay for now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven's eyes went to his, somewhat amazed he knew she was more concerned about the safety of the villagers than herself. Although, at the same time she wasn't surprised. "You're right, I know. It just always comes to mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If everything works out that should come to an end soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All it took was his word for her to break through the storm inside her and stride into the sun. Something in her wanted to tell him. Tell him how much of a positive influence he had become, and how she felt more confident and less fearful of herself around him. And yet the confessions jammed in her throat, just behind her tongue, and plummeted back to her lungs like a fireball. It burned to ashes and choked her, keeping her from saying anything. She was just too...afraid to tell him. But what exactly scared her about expressing her gratitude eluded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>just gratitude, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're thinkin' too hard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all things he could have derailed her train of thought with that was not high on her list of predictions. Nonetheless it made her smile at him, amused. "And how would you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he was amused, chuckling, "The look on your face says it all, Riv."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nearly shivered at the low rumbling in his voice caused by his gentle tone, finding it best to move on with a little lie. "I was just thinking about the food you asked about. It doesn't look like I have any either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo debated calling her out when they both knew their food supply was the last thing on her mind at the moment. But if she changed the subject then he would let her be and give her the space she needed. On top of that already acceptable reason, it gave him the perfect route to step away from Riven for a while. "There should still be some merchants around town. I'll go pick up a few things for us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven immediately took note of how he volunteered to go alone. It triggered an odd sting of hurt somewhere in her chest. "Should I stay here?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of a way to run his secret errand without her catching on. "Well, it's not that I don't want you to go…" Alright, that much was true. Now… "It's just…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it hit her. And Riven felt foolish for taking his request so seriously. "Oh, right. I should probably stay out of sight for now and avoid drawing the villagers' attention."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo didn't think of that at all. But he took it. "Yeah, I'd hate it if they were suspicious of you before getting someone to back you up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven nodded, wanting to bash her head into the wall. She didn't have to be so offended that he wasn't going to be with her for a while. Why did she make it so personal? Maybe she had just gotten used to him. Or something. "Okay. I'll be here." But he didn't move. He just smirked at her, with that teasing glint in his eye that had become so familiar. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the first time you've said 'okay,'" he sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven rolled her eyes and laughed, wondering when he would finally stop commenting on her expanding informal Ionian vocabulary. "Just go, before it gets dark."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo only nodded and exited. Now alone, Riven supposed this would be a good time to clean some of their clothes and gear. Just before she turned to the washroom to see what equipment she had at her disposal there was a flash of color by the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She froze and stared, waiting for whatever it was to show itself again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caution kicked in, making her consider what it could be. It couldn't be Katarina again, she would have just come in on her own. Talon? No, he wouldn't get this close if he were spying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched for a few more moments, deciding that it could have just been Yasuo walking by or a fellow resident of the barracks taking a shortcut, and headed for the washroom again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still felt watched.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Second half is ready ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part two of the last chapter! Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all liked it! I'll try to work on the next chapter a little at a time so it doesn't get pushed aside again, but we'll have to see how things go for me. Sorry guys! But thanks for tuning in! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Has Karma been around?" Yasuo couldn't afford to be shy about his search, questioning the first person he saw as soon as he got into the temple's vestibule. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the middle aged, balding man stopped watering the modest flowers adorning a small table in the corner and opened his mouth to answer another voice rang out. "I hear she's somewhere around here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo turned around to find Karma on her way out of the temple, greeting him with her signature welcoming smile. He nodded at the man he had bothered and left him to his task. "You have a minute to talk?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do. In fact, I was on my way to find you." Yasuo raised an eyebrow curiously, pleading with the spirits that this was a good sign. "Come," she instructed with a wave, leading him out of the temple and around the side to an isolated section of the yard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo, keen on getting to the point, almost blurted out his concern only to find himself beat by Karma's politeness. "Have you two gotten settled in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well enough," he said purely out of respect for his elder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would seem that she noticed this and dismissed whatever small talk she had in mind. "Good. I assume we both want to address similar subjects. If that is the case then I would like to ask you something first." Yasuo nodded, allowing her request. "I realize you are being followed. Who exactly is after you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated, wondering how he could put this without making it sound worse than it was. In the end he really couldn't sugar coat it. "A group of Noxians."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma, ever calm and collected, lost the surface of her composure, eyes wide brows flying up. "Noxians?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very few," he added swiftly, although it did little to banish her fear. "Just enough to catch a deserter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only some of her shock fell. "I see. And I take it Riven is who they are looking for."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But there are surely other deserters in Ionia. Why her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated, wondering how much he should say about Riven right off the bat. But he relented, knowing Karma only ever wanted the whole truth in these situations. "She was captain of a warband, so I guess that makes her more important. And she has a weapon that they might want back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma looked down, thoughtful. "I sensed a dark power when we last spoke. I believed it was actually the cause of your problems when I first felt it." She paused, wanting to ask more about it but chose to wait for a better time. "And they are also after you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was seen with her, and apparently that's enough for them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma frowned, saddened by how little things seemed to have changed. "And they are tracking you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They were," Yasuo said, emphasizing the tense he used. "One of them is an old friend of Riven's who's been giving us tips. We lost them well before we got here." Karma seemed relieved, something Yasuo felt bad for having to ruin. "So they don't know we're here but they're still in the area."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The horror returned. "If not for you, then what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo shrugged. "Our friend on the inside says there's some unrelated thing here they're looking into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma didn't answer, instead crossing her arms and looking into the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Interested that they may have a lead on who they could be dealing with, he pressed, "You have an idea what that might be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma shook her head. "I do, but if I am right then I can't speak of it in the open." That's right. With how peaceful the scenery had been Yasuo almost forgot all these people were fighting just to be here. "Regardless," Karma continued, "what could we do to help?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Part of the reason they're after her is because they think she's working with the Brotherhood, giving them an edge against Noxus. We figured we could convince them they're wrong--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By siding with their enemy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is not interested in revenge," Yasuo finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is a sensible plan. What is it you expect to do here that could prove your allegiance?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo shrugged, not hiding that their plan may have been a little half-baked. "Whatever you need that is big enough for them to notice." Their most recent update on the Noxians prompted him to throw in, "But not at first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma raised a brow momentarily before catching in. "So they won't know you're here until it matters? Another sensible move."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo didn't reply, instead glancing at the setting sun to estimate how much time he had before Riven realized he wasn't just out for bread. Karma automatically understood and decided they needed to go their separate ways. "It seems we are now on the same page. Irelia should be able to determine if she wants to hear more from you tomorrow." Even though she wanted to appear certain she couldn't hide the hint of doubt in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo didn't miss it. He chose to mask his unease with humor. "You don't sound too convinced. Akali get to ya?" He asked with a forced smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma's distracted look turned to amusement, letting out a short laugh. "Not at all. It's just…" she paused, sad to see how worried Yasuo became when she began to voice her fears. "I don't believe you are dealing with someone who wants to do harm. After all…" Karma recalled the shock on Riven's face when she was offered shelter here, as if she expected to be left on the street like a stray dog. "The pain and sorrow and gratitude in her eyes when I welcomed her here...they were not that of a manipulator."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of Yasuo deflated with relief. Even though Riven was still under suspicion they at least knew she was genuine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't doubt your judgement," Karma declared. "Even so, I still can't help but be wary." She stared directly at his face, deadly serious. "Tell me, how much do you trust her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment Yasuo just stood there, still as the night air. Any real evidence he could offer was from his experience with her, which wasn't worth much in this context. And describing what he thought of her...well, that wasn't something he was willing to share. Even if he was, what good would it do? If anything, admitting what he really felt -- that he loved spending time with her, sincerely enjoyed teaching her new things, wanted to see her be freed of her chronic suffering, hated watching her fight with herself -- would only make his account less credible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he wasn't sure how much he had really accepted all of that yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he had to say something. Something that didn't give away how attached he'd become, something that displayed that his trust in her was unwavering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't know if Riven was ready to have Karma know all of this, but it was the best he could give right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You heard how I was proven innocent, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma blinked, unprepared for what seemed to be a tangent. "Yes, I did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How the real killer was a Noxian who confessed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was Riven." Karma's eyes went wide and a slight gasp escaped her, but Yasuo gave her no time to interrupt. "It was an accident. After her own allies slayed the warband she went to Elder Souma to destroy the sword she had. Whatever he did backfired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She didn't remember much after that, but when she did she accepted her sentence and was serving it willingly. The only reason she's running now is because these Noxians killed the people who had taken her in. Didn't want anyone else to get hurt."  Yasuo looked away now, this next piece of information bugging him more than it used to. "The day I talked to her and became their next target...she was about to give in. She wouldn't have fought them much longer if I hadn't been dragged into it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head to rid himself of the thought, having no clue what he would be doing right now if she had given up. Probably just wandering with no purpose, nowhere to go, no idea how much he would be missing without her around. He couldn't bear thinking about it much longer. His eyes went to Karma's, steeling himself to show just how serious he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So even though I wanted to kill her at first, and many would say I have every right to...I don't blame her." Karma didn't know what to say, so he went on, "She's been scarred by the war like the rest of us. Only difference is that no one takes her side." It was something he didn't need to say but now that he did his heart sank. There was so much he wanted to say to Riven that he knew he wouldn't, and he felt like a coward for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see…" Karma said, ending his bout of shame. "I didn't realize how much she's been through."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Karma's validation a speck of his heart finally slipped from his mouth. "If it means anything to you, I think helping her is worth it." He bit his tongue immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma didn't act like his words tipped her off but it was enough for her to see the hidden message behind them. She brushed the phrase aside like it wasn't tormenting Yasuo at the moment. "I think Irelia and I agree with you on that," she said with a smile, making sure he could see her worry had been put to rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo, now positive that Karma was no longer uncertain -- and feeling incredibly uncomfortable because of his mistake -- found it was time to excuse himself. "Well, if that settles it," he said with a slight tremor in his tone, "then I should be getting back. I didn't want Riven to know I was here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma pretended not to notice how (adorably) nervous he was. "Why not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo shrugged, fighting the incessant urge to brush her off like he didn't hear her and go. "It's just hard for her to talk about. It's better if you hear it from me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma giggled with a hand to her mouth, unable to contain all of her glee. "It's very kind of you to tend to her needs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been discovered and Yasuo hated it. For a second he pondered how Karma figured it out faster than he did before bidding her farewell. "Well, I'm going to head out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma nodded, still thrilled to see a glimmer of happiness from her once lonely friend. "Alright. Please tell Riven to enjoy her evening for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo almost slapped himself as he walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun had just barely fallen below the horizon when Riven finished laying out their spare clothes and blankets to dry. The fire in front of her was warm and provided enough light for most of the cabin to be lit. Whatever dark corners left untouched were covered by a few candles and lanterns scattered around the room. It was almost enough for her to let go of the Noxian in her telling her not to succumb to the weakness of comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost. The looming eyes on her that she had yet to find were still lurking about. After this long it was clear these eyes weren't a threat; she had been alone long enough for them to try something. It was the fact that she had no idea who or why someone wanted to watch her that kept her from dismissing it as a curious villager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Yasuo, sounding both annoyed and skeptical. Riven heard his muffled voice and looked to the door, seeing he had not come inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More than you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> has to keep an eye on things around here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second voice wasn't familiar enough for her to recognize, but the odd dialect that she strained to understand was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks to me like you're being a creep." There was a forceful bite to his tone, like he was lecturing a disrespectful teenager. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an uncomfortable quiet, followed by a low hiss from the ninja. "Say what you want. For all we know I could be saving our skins."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven's heart tensed and burned in her chest. She knew Akali didn't trust her, but to truly believe she was too dangerous to be left alone? It was justified, Riven knew that. But it was still a hurtful reminder that she hadn't earned any of the hospitality she had been receiving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're overreacting," was all Yasuo said, sounding like he had taken a second to calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali, on the other hand, was not interested in a civil discussion. "And how would you know?" She growled, louder than before. "I don't care what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>is going on, we have no idea what she or something she brings here could cause. Don't you get that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo still kept his voice low, probably in hopes that Riven wouldn't overhear them. "It's you that doesn't get it. You're so set on your paranoia that you can't see what's really happening." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't--" Akali sighed in frustration. "Look, keeping things stable around here is already hard enough. And we both know things like the Kinkou aren't going to step up like we have. If this place goes down, so does every chance we have of preventing another invasion, either from the west or the Brotherhood. We can't take the risk!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo said nothing, finding no point in prolonging an argument he knew neither of them would back down from. Akali took his silence poorly, getting the final word in. "I don't know what you think you're doing with all of this, but if we end up in deep trouble you'll have to deal with me." Pause. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Her </span>
  </em>
  <span>too</span>
  <em>
    <span>."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali must have walked away after that. Had Katarina not informed them that her ruthless pursuers were nearby she would swallow the guilt from the intense struggles she caused and told herself she would prove to everyone -- even Akali -- that she just wanted to do something good for once. But now, with the threat so close...she was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven herself may not do any damage, but there was no telling what the Noxians may do if they found her here. They could call for backup and wipe out the entire capital for all she knew. Any horror that befell this place would be on her shoulders, a burden that she brought upon innocent people. Just like she used to. Perhaps she hadn't changed as much as she thought. Maybe it was time for her to thank Yasuo for his endless patience and kindness and give herself up, for the sake of everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despair slowly tore down her insides and left her empty, the monstrous agony of what may come from her presence alone swallowing her whole long before she could even try to talk herself out of it. Her hands trembled, her stomach torn in two, her vision swaying as she became lightheaded. She had to shut her eyes and clench her hands hard enough to draw blood to keep her from falling any further, desperately grasping for any lifeline in the abyss below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One came to her. The sound of the door opening drew her away from the torment of her own mind. She attempted to regain her composure, not ready to confront her emotions just yet. It took all of her strength to look over her shoulder with a forced smile. "You're back." She didn't know how she managed to keep her voice steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo nodded, taking a gander at the clothing drying by the fire. "And you've been busy," he set his knapsack with his purchases by his bed and went to Riven, sitting beside her in front of the hearth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of her felt better with him next to her, yet another wanted to scurry into the nearest corner and subject herself to complete isolation. "You were gone a while." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry, the vendor was pretty chatty." It was the flimsiest lie he had ever told, thanks to Akali for depriving him of any excuses he had thought of on the way. He believed Riven would catch it immediately, having seen him shake off conversations from strangers enough to know he wouldn't have had any trouble doing so again. But she simply nodded, giving no indication that she didn't believe him. It was then he knew she had heard everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither said anything for a time, both watching the flames flicker and spark among the charring wood. He knew what Akali said bothered her, but just jumping into such a sensitive topic could make it worse. He went for the distraction tactic. "I got a few other things from the market. Are you hungry?" He asked, cringing at the optimism in his tone, sounding like a parent talking to a toddler. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven glanced at him before staring down at her hands in her lap. "Not really." She wanted to say more, she really did. Even Yasuo couldn't drive off the anguish dissolving her bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, being indirect wouldn't work this time. Yasuo put a hand on her arm and lowered his voice to a gentle hum. "Riv," he whispered, waiting for her to look at him before continuing, "are you okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted her to talk about it. Talk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>about it. And she wanted to as well. Yet the demons within her wouldn't allow it, driving her to push him away instead. "I'm just tired," she fibbed, pushing his warm hand away from her, unknowingly bruising his heart just a bit. "I'm just going to turn in early." Without another word she got up and headed for her mat beneath the window. Yasuo held out a hand to her, a plea to come back on his tongue only to die before it came out. She wanted her space. He couldn't make her tell him anything, even if he vowed to make it all better if she did. With a heavy sigh and a heavier heart he stood from his seat and doused the fire and put out the candles littering the room, all but the one by his mat. He settled on it, shedding everything but his sleeveless tunic and pants. His flute was retrieved with the intention of playing a few songs that would giving Riven a restful sleep. With one last longing stare at Riven, who was laying on her side with her back to him, the hairpiece he gave her shimmering in the dim light, he blew out the final candle. Only the moon offered its limited glow now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without realizing it Yasuo closed his eyes, suddenly feeling the exhaustion from the long day catch up to him. He yawned, regretting opening his eyes after he did. So he closed them again. There was no harm in resting for a few before starting his song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darkness. Weightlessness. That was the next thing she knew. Riven felt like she was floating aimlessly in a vacuum, choking whenever she tried to breathe. Instinctively she swung her arms and legs, grasping at anything that could help her regain her wits. Eventually, she broke free, her head emerging from the void and taking in as much air as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now there was light. With air in her lungs and her head back on her shoulders she found herself in water. At first her surroundings were empty, like a blank slate. Then, as if a puppet master was beginning a show the scenery unfolded. She was in the river outside of the capital, far from the barracks she last remembered. Something in her wanted to speak, to shout for someone to tell her what was happening but she only coughed. Her limbs began to feel too heavy to keep herself afloat and she dragged herself to the bank. On her hands and knees in the mud she lifted her head to the temple ahead. And that's when it got worse. It was all on fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Explosions, screams, the stench of blood and death covering the sky with a thick smoke. She attempted to speak again, asking herself what had happened while she was unconscious but she only rasped and retched, her own voice bringing acid to her tongue. It took all of her strength to stagger up to her feet, blurry eyes watching the capital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there it was. The green explosion of chemicals that she never wanted to see again appearing near the temple. With wide eyes and all the dread in the world filling them she realized what was attacking. With a new burst of desperate energy she dashed for the capital, tripping and stumbling on just about every twig in the grass. When she finally made it her throat burned from the shriek that couldn't escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bodies. Warriors, farmers, the elderly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>children, </span>
  </em>
  <span>almost everyone was dead. The few that were left were bloodied and disfigured, their time limited. When she tried to get close to one of the survivors they shriveled up and turned to ashes, giving her no opportunity to save anyone. Her knees were unsteady, hands shaking, heart beating too fast to keep her from feeling lightheaded. She couldn't speak, she couldn't touch anything, she was only powerless. Standing in the middle of tragedy and snuffing out the last sparks of hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her legs almost gave out but a gust of wind near the temple gave her strength. Knowing exactly who it was she raced through the decimated and flaming remains of the capital, every corpse and survivor alike fading to ash when she passed. It wasn't long before the lands itself deteriorated, grass replaced with green flames clinging to the dirt. The elegant Ionian garden that occupied the courtyard was now a wasteland. A wasteland that was too familiar for her to keep her footing. She collapsed onto one knee, unable to comprehend how many people must have been obliterated and became the dust she stood on. When she felt too sore and ponderous to stay awake more wind came and she looked up. Deeper into the wasteland was Yasuo, fighting hordes of glowing soldiers, looking more like magic-enhanced armored zombies than people. With him were Karma and Akali, and beyond them a faceless blade dancer that she couldn't make out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even without a weapon or a fraction of her sanity she refused to let them defend what was left of the capital without her. She gathered the willpower to climb back up and sprint to her allies. But just before Yasuo was within earshot of her another bout of wind came, but from somewhere else, and was followed by streaks of green flames. The four people in front of her were annihilated before her eyes, all while she could do nothing to stop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A combination of fury and misery yanked another bellow from her lungs that only suffocated her again, the foul fluid boiling into her mouth. When the sensation finally passed a subtle movement caught her eye and sought it out. She regretted it instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, in the center of the wasteland. The source of her companions' demise. The one who decimated her allies. They stood there in full Noxian armor. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She gazed upon herself, eyes cold and dead and vacant. Her armor was splattered with gore and her blade -- whole and undamaged -- held in her iron grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven tried to screech at the obscenity she witnessed, being punished with the poison in her mouth. While she grasped her neck and gagged at the pain her doppelganger exploded into flames -- flames that condensed into streams that flowed straight to her. She shut her eyes and raised her arms to block the impact and was surprised to feel no sting from it. Once she opened her eyes her hands were covered in metal and grime and she was carrying more weight than before. Her breath left her when she looked down, finding her in the bloodied armor of her mirror image, and her repaired sword in hand. A muffled gasp escaped her as she dropped the blade, backing away and losing her footing in the process. But she did not fall. The armor stiffened and held her in place, seemingly taking control. It forced her to stand straight and hold out her hand. Then the sword moved on its own, crawling through the tainted dirt ever so slowly. She resisted, her limbs unable to withstand the pressure from the haunted armor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her disobedience was punished. The armor began to melt into a black slime, oozing into her skin and absorbing her flesh. It seared her body and tore through her as if she had been encircled and shredded by a flaming iron maiden. She couldn't help but voice the agony seeping into her veins and choking on the acid it summoned, all while the blade continued to creep closer and closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ooze was making its way to her face. Its last act of cruelty before swallowing her whole was to drip from her body and fall into the earth, spreading like a disease in seconds. Anything the muck touched turned black and contributed to the plague, unyielding until everything had bowed at its feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could only watch. Watch and scream and choke on her screams as she single-handedly infected the world with oblivion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This misery was unstoppable, potent enough to carry into the real world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo's eyes slid open lazily, groggy from dozing off for a couple hours. It took him a few moments to even register that he was awake and several more to take in the pained murmurs that woke him. Once he did he looked to Riven on the other side of the room, her back visibly shaking and struggling even in the low light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Riven?" He called. She didn't answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All drowsiness vanished and he shot up. "Riv?" He said again, louder this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still nothing. She just kept groaning and trembling in her bed. Yasuo stood without a second thought and made his way to her, crouching next to her with a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Riv!" He tried again, his voice at full volume while he shook her arm. "Riv, wake up!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His touch seemed to make things worse. Her teeth were clenched and knuckles white from gripping the sheets so tightly. Her skin was glazed with a layer of cold sweat and her forehead was drawn so harshly that the lines it made felt permanent. Despite the drawback that touching her seemed to cause he resorted to pulling her onto her back and grabbing both of her shoulders. While shaking her roughly he called her name several more times before her eyes flew open and she bolted into a sitting position with a terrified shout, leaving Yasuo almost no time to back away before their heads collided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only sound that followed was Riven's labored breathing. Yasuo hadn't gotten over how much her yell rattled his bones and drove away any comforting sentiment he could offer her. Riven didn't even realize he was there, eyes looking forward into nothingness. After eventually regaining his thoughts Yasuo tried to get her attention. "Riven…?" He felt like his heart had stopped beating when she only panted and kept staring into space like he didn't even exist. A timid hand went to her shoulder and she jumped, recoiled like his hand was steel fresh out of the forge. He took it back as she stammered something in Noxian, barely able to get the words out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was at a loss. Here she was, disconnected from reality out of unbearable fear and he had no clue how to help. He had his own experiences with intense nightmares but nothing this crippling, and the only thing he ever did about them was drown them out with alcohol. Which made him think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo shifted more to her front and spoke. "Riven," he whispered as carefully as his voice would allow. Her breath hitched, which was enough for him to assume she at least heard him. "Riven, look at me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't. Yasuo begged himself to be patient and wait for her to come around on her own. "Look at me," he asked a second time, praying that he could get through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like the spirits had offered their greatest blessing to him when she responded, her eyes finally meeting his. "Can you hear me?" He cooed gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slight nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good. "Just look at me. Focus on me. Focus on me and breathe." He slowed his own breath to guide her into a steady pace, which she thankfully caught onto and followed. Yasuo didn't speak again until he was confident that she could keep the pattern on her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing he ever did for his suffering was drown it. But at its core the drowning was merely a form of distraction, wasn't it? He just had to keep her occupied long enough for it to pass. Show her that whatever she was seeing wasn't here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just me," he said gently. "I'm the only one here. Just look at me." Riven did just that, the panic gradually fading into an uneasy stillness. He reached for her shoulder again, his fingers just barely brushing her skin to test her reaction. When she didn't flinch he rested it there. "It's okay. It's just me," he repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just barely a murmur, scratchy and unsteady and barely loud enough to hear. "Y-yasuo…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet it was the sweetest music to him. Never before had his own name made him feel so much better. "Yeah, it's just me. I'm right here," he confirmed with an uneven smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she cracked. Whatever shackles held her sanity were broken and her emotions caught up with her. "I…" was all that came out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just when he thought this couldn't hurt him much more, he saw tears gathering in her eyes, stubbornly refusing to fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he was broken, the ache in his chest robbing him of any confidence he had. Riven was strong. She didn't show weakness and she never depended on others before herself. But not in the way Noxians do, with detachment and determination to put victory above all else. No, Riven was strong in that she recognized she was human and had emotions but still put those aside to move forward and get through the next day. And here she was, the disguise she used to push onward every day fallen and leaving her vulnerable. Lost. Alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What hurt the worst was that when he looked at her, he saw himself. In her cracked state he was reminded that he was fragmented too, still searching for a way to repair himself and lock away the hurt and mourning that kept him from being whole. Having nothing to live for, but had to somehow make something out of nothing without any success so far. He knew her grief all too well, and knowing she felt it was too much for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped thinking then and acted on impulse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven, with the aftermath of her nightmare washed away by his touch, was already feeling much more in control than she had been. She wanted him to let go, tell him he didn't have to worry and let him go back to the rest she took from him. Tell him she was fine (which she wasn't) and she would go back to sleep (which she wouldn't). She could only tell herself that she should be wallowing in her sorrow, deserving no one to aid her. So she didn't know how to react when Yasuo pulled her to him and put his arms around her with her head tucked into his shoulder. She stiffened, eyes wide and too stunned to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo thought of all the things he wanted to say, the same things that came to mind when he told Karma about Riven's past. The very same things that had been eagerly trying to jump out of him. With her here, scared, exhausted, and in his arms he felt everything rise to his throat and get stuck, clogging up to the point that nothing could come out. Except for one thing that managed to wiggle free from the jam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven felt her heart skip and forgot how to breathe for a moment. It was a simple phrase and yet it dispelled the desire to push him away and let sadness control her and replaced it with...something she couldn't place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm here for you, Riv," he said again like he was chanting a sacred prayer. "I always am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven never liked tears. As relieving as crying may be to some it felt more like a helpless plea to her. Sure, she didn't see emotion as negatively as her people taught her to, but it still felt like she was giving in to defeat or dropping all of the fragile strength she worked so hard to regain. But with Yasuo comforting her, the hand rubbing her back having the same effect as a deep tissue massage, she felt herself let go. She didn't have to keep fighting all the time. She didn't have to struggle on her own. So she let silent tears fall and hugged him back, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't mind letting her walls down with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them kept track of how long they stayed that way but it was long enough for Riven to forget her anxiety and bring back the fatigue the night gave her. She made a slight movement to pull away, which Yasuo respected by letting her go. "You gonna be okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven almost laughed. It took him about five seconds of being apart for him to be worried again. If it were anyone else she would hate being coddled like this but he was a special exception. "I think so," she rasped, voice still dry and strained from her nightmare. Yasuo didn't hesitate to feel around for her pack with her water canister in it and hand it to her, thanking him before taking a much needed drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the canteen fell he asked, "Think you can go back to sleep?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven nodded only to remember it was probably too dark for him to see it. "I might…" she hesitated, the independent part of her stubbornly ignoring the request she wanted to make. "...Yasuo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of her still protested but she managed to get out, "Would you...mind playing your flute for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven may have been reluctant but Yasuo was anything but, giving a soft smile and a tender, "'Course I can."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little did the other know that they both could barely contain the warm contentment that flooded them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day had come -- the day Riven would find out if she would be offered a most gracious gift or be on the run once again. Karma had come to their room that morning and informed them that Irelia had been filled in and was willing to hear more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, Riven was waiting in the gardens at the back of the temple waiting to receive the news. Yasuo had gone with Akali and Karma to discuss their options with Irelia after she returned from a routine patrol around the area. Riven had planned to go as well, something Akali was adamantly against. She and Yasuo argued for only a few minutes before Riven assured him she understood and would agree to whatever made the trio comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So there she was, her elbows on the stone rail at the edge of the garden, overlooking the valley that dipped below the city's edge. As calming as the scenery was, Riven could keep the nausea from building up as time went on. It had been almost an hour since she was left alone and the anticipation was beginning to eat her alive. It had gotten to the point that she was afraid their request had been rejected and Yasuo simply denied defeat and was dragging their negotiations out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven's head turned around and looked up at the top of the temple behind her, where Yasuo mentioned they would be, and heaved a heavy sigh. Patience, she ordered herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another sigh she slumped back onto the thick rail, chin almost resting on her arms. She readied to push off of it and find somewhere to sit when she caught movement in the distance. Raising her head and watching it closely she curiously tried to decipher what the object was. It didn't take long before she saw that it wasn't a massive entity but a group of people, half of them dressed a lot like the citizens she'd seen around the capital. Then the shine of steel reflecting the sunlight as it swung in a wide arch told her the rest of the story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven, seeing no one else around her, ran straight to the end of the hill, just before the rest of the city sloped down and to the wall that encircled it. With a closer look she could make out more of what was going on just as a single figure leapt out from the front lines, a whip of blades lashing out in front of her and knocking a chunk of men off their feet. It took but a few more moments before Riven realized it was not a whip the figure was using, but small knives floating around on their own, spiraling back to the figure with a sweep of her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That must be Irelia -- and the Brotherhood</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Riven thought as she watched the young girl clad in red charge back into the fray without any sign of dread. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No wonder it's taken them so long</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <em>
    <span> They haven't even started.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, as if a director had cued the next scene to play, an orb of magic started glowing at the back of the Brotherhood's forces, growing larger by the second. Once it was sparking and crackling with volatile energy, it rocketed from its mechanical origin, heading straight for the capital's young captain. Before she could react it collided with her, shooting her back ten cart lengths before she flipped and rolled on the ground and skidded to a stop, blades raining down around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first Riven stared in shock as the other warriors seemed to freeze, their morale dwindling with their leader incapacitated. Irelia must have wanted to prevent that and slowly climbed to her feet, slouched but still fighting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the damage was done. The capital's forces lost some of their courage, and Irelia could only dodge as the Brotherhood launched smaller magic orbs at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven had seen this before. Focus on the leader, take them out, then overcome the rest as they scrambled after the loss. She didn't think before she started for the gate at the end of the path, determined to help. However, as soon as her feet met the gate she stopped dead in her tracks, vision overcome by invisible ghosts. The ghosts of the nightmare she had last night. The death, the pain, the destruction. It would all come true if she passed that gate and risked being seen by the Noxians. In an unorganized battle like this she doubted they would assume she was on the capital's side and favor the intel they believed they had. And that could make the capital a target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. She would not let that happen. She took two steps back but went no further when Irelia's flying blades scattered mid-flight after she was struck by another magic bomb. Riven's head swiveled in her shoulders, hoping there were others around her who could join the fight and help them. The area was empty, save for a few women and children, making her assume the warriors who had been ambushed were the ones who must live where she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was at an impasse. Getting help from somewhere else would put Irelia's life at risk, and it was obvious losing her -- or even having her temporarily bedridden from injuries -- would devastate the capital's forces. She was sure someone else would notice the battle but didn't want to just sit back and wait. But if Riven aided them herself then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Irelia's blades trembled in the air, and if Riven could tell from her position then she must be getting weak. Riven's eyes shut tightly, feeling the panic rise in her as she thought of the consequences of interfering. She did her best to think rationally, remember that Katarina said the Noxians didn't have the manpower -- or even the desire for a war just yet -- to harm the capital. Her actions may bring them trouble later, but saving their leader would at least give them a fighting chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her shaking hands were clenched as she dashed through the gate with her legs quaking. It took her some time to get to the fray and yet she wasn't a moment too soon. Another giant energy ball was charging up at the back of the fight, aiming directly for the weary Irelia, who had now fallen to one knee. Riven made a sharp turn so she was coming up from behind Irelia as she reached for her sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The magic was released. All of her ki was flooded to her legs and she leapt over Irelia, blade coming down with a shockwave of air. It dispersed the magic orb and continued to the edge of the battlefield, shattering the device that the Brotherhood was using as its operators dived out of the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The new threat was recognized swiftly and more mages closed in, throwing their own magic at her. Riven summoned a shield around her to block the attacks coming from all angles, then taking a strike at a man who charged at her with a spear. Three, four, then seven fell around her as she blocked each attack and countered with deadly precision. But as skilled as she was an entire battalion was still a tall order and she quickly found herself becoming overwhelmed. When she blocked another spear before delivering a man's final wound two others had come from behind her, leaving her too little time to react. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then blood splatter sprung from them as they fell back. Airborne knives gracefully dancing around Riven until they gathered beside her, where Irelia was commanding them to remain at the ready by holding one arm up with her hand straight and flat. Irelia looked at Riven, the captain's focus standing down briefly to smile at her as thanks before it returned and she lunged back into action. Riven wondered how Irelia recovered so quickly for only a second, her contemplation ending when Karma appeared at her other side. Akali materialized as well, wearing a mask and flinging a handful of smoke bombs into the crowd before disappearing in the mist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, a splash of blue gathered next to her. Yasuo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven felt her stomach lurch, sheepishly waiting for him to glare at her, remind her what she might have just done. But he did the opposite, smirking at her like he was teasing her for getting distracted in the middle of a warzone. She nodded at him, silently promising they would speak of this later before they both rejoined the clash, right behind Irelia.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work has been gifted to lycorisrxdiata, check them out if you haven't! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>